Say Goodbye Say Hello
by Hoshisora-chi
Summary: [THE END] Setelah kelima Superhero itu berhasil mengusir Alien dari Bumi, ikatan persahabatan mereka merenggang sampai memutuskan untuk berpisah meskipun ikatan mereka masih terhubung. Tapi yang namanya takdir, mereka akan dipertemukan kembali.
1. Penghubung

_**Berhubung fanfic Yuki mau habis, aku membuat fanfic baru. Bukan baru juga sih... cerita ini sudah dirancang sebelum BBB the Movie meluncur, aku buat ringkasannya saat setahun lalu. Gak sampai habis, tapi sudah dapet jalan untuk mengakhiri cerita ini. Tapi karena gak tahu sifat semua karakter di animasi BBB... agak susah, ditambah lagi aku masih dalam masa hiatus. Jadi sebelum merubah tulisan fanfic ini menjadi ketikan aku langsung marathon nonton BBB dan fanfic BBB -meskipun kebanyakan ceritanya merujuk ke shonen-ai bahkan yaoi-. Pinginnya mau up Hunter atau Bullet dulu... tapi masih belum ada semangat untuk menulis ulang, intinya sih males #PLAK!**_

 ** _Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di BBB, kalau ada yang gak cocok bagi Readers sekalian tolong dimaklumi (Nih anak lagi kesambet ya?!). Chapter pertama ini bisa lancar aku ketik karena saat itu suasana hatiku lagi terjadi badai (?) dan aku butuh tempat untuk melarikan diri dari dunia kenyataan #eeaaa! Itu juga pertama kalinya aku merasa galau. Ketiga faktor itu benar-benar mendukung dalam pembuatan fanfic ini, jadi untuk chapter ke depannya gak berani janji untuk update minggu depan. Bisa saja sewaktu-waktu, karena tugasku di dunia nyata lagi menumpuk. Aku buat fanfic ini sekalian ngeramein fanfic BBB, sekalian memberi peran pada karakter di animasi BBB yang hampir tidak dapat di fanfic BBB seperti Gopal mungkin? #Woi!_**

 ** _Jadi selamat membaca~ Hope you like it!_**

 ** _Yang gak suka diberi kesempatan untuk menekan 'back'_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Penghubung**

* * *

"YAY!" sorak kemenangan terdengar keluar dari mulut kelima orang tersebut. Setelah 1 tahun berhadapan, mereka berhasil mengusir Alien dengan susah payah.

Kenapa tidak dibunuh saja mereka dari awal? Membunuh mereka akan lebih mudah daripada mengusirnya. Itu adalah saran dari laki-laki berambut _raven_ yang memiliki nama Fang.

Tapi salah satu temannya yang secara tidak langsung menjadi Ketua di kelompok tersebut menolak sarannya mentah-mentah dengan alasan kalau semua makhluk berhak hidup sekalipun mereka jahat. Yang tentu saja langsung disetujui oleh temannya yang lain.

"Aku masih berpikir akan lebih baik membunuhnya, apa kalian tidak cemas kalau dia datang lagi?" tanya sang pengusul.

Seketika suasana senang mendadak hilang, " _Haiya_... kau masih berpikir tentang itu? Itu sudah 1 tahun yang lalu dan kau masih ingat? Sudah jelas 'kan? Kita tinggal mengusirnya lagi," jawab perempuan berkacamata bundar, Ying.

"Benar kata Ying, kita kan _Superhero_. Tugas _Superhero_ itu menumpas kejahatan kan? Lagian Adu Du akan capek sendiri kalau kita tidak menyerah untuk mengalahkannya," Yaya, gadis berjilbab pink membenarkan teman sekaligus _rival_ nya.

"Ya... aku yakin dia akan menyerang kita dengan senjata anehnya lagi. Tapi yang tadi itu sedikit merepotkan. Bayangkan! Bagaimana bisa dia membuat robot yang kalau diserang malah menduplikatkan diri seperti _amoeba_? Kalau dingat-ingat lagi kayak Multi-Monster. Aku nggak habis pikir berapa banyak uang yang dia habiskan. Aku sampai bingung mau mengubah mereka jadi apa," kata Gopal, laki-laki yang paling tua di antara kelompok mereka tapi karena kelalaian Ayahnya dia menjadi seangkatan dengan mereka berempat.

"Hee... jadi itu yang membuatmu lama menyerang mereka sampai kami kewalahan melawan sekawanan robot itu? Kamu gak kasihan apa sama Boboiboy yang hampir berjuang sendirian mengalahkan Adu Du sama Probe?" Yaya menatap Gopal nyalang diikuti dengan Ying dan Fang.

"Gara-gara pikiran gak gunamu itu kita hampir saja melenceng dari rencana kita," kata Fang nusuk.

"Ugh... ya maaf," kata Gopal sambil mengggaruk kepalanya.

"Tapi.. kemana Boboiboy? Bukannya dia tadi sama kita ya?" tanya Ying sambil melihat sekelilingnya mencari Ketua mereka.

Mata mereka fokus melihat Ketua mereka yang sibuk memeluk sesuatu, " _Dey_ Boboiboy! Kami mencarimu dan kau asyik-asyik saja memegang barang rongsokan itu? Kalau mau menghilang tolong bilang-bilang dong!" ucapan Gopal membuat temannya langsung menatapnya datar.

"Bodoh. Bukan hilang namanya kalau dia bilang-bilang, lagian kau megang apaan sih Boboiboy?" tanya Fang.

"Ochobot," lirih laki-laki bertopi dinosaurus terbalik muram.

"Hah? Ngomong yang jelas, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu," protes perempuan berdarah Cina tersebut.

Yaya melihat benda yang dipeluk Boboiboy erat. Benda tersebut bewarna kuning dengan bentuk yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi, tapi perempuan berjilbab itu tahu kalau awal bentuk tersebut adalah bulat. "Boboiboy... jangan bilang kalau dia..." Yaya menggantungkan ucapannya. Dia tidak berani melanjutkan karena melihat temannya tersebut meneteskan air mata.

Yang lain langsung mengerti maksud dari ucapan Yaya. " _Dey_! Kalian kenapa sih?! Apa aku salah satu orang di dunia ini yang tidak mengerti dengan suasana mencekam ini?!" tentunya pengecualian untuk satu orang ini. Mereka tahu kalau teman yang paling tua di kelompok mereka **sangat peka** sampai-sampai tidak tahu keadaan sekitarnya.

"Makanya... jadi orang jangan mikirin makanan terus, sekarang di saat suasana serius seperti ini kau jadi buntu untuk berpikir," sindir Fang.

"Apa yang kau bilang Fang?!" Gopal tersinggung.

"Apa kalian sempat bercanda di saat seperti ini?!" teriak Ying, membuat dua orang yang akan berdebat itu menatapnya. Yaya sibuk menenangkan Boboiboy yang menangis dalam diam.

"Fang! Kau tahu 'kan kalau yang dipeluk Boboiboy itu Ochobot teman kita yang mati –non-aktif– saat menambahkan kekuatan kita di saat-saat terakhir sampai kekuatan kita meningkat drastis dan membuat kemampuan kita lebih jauh hebat dari yang sebelumnya?! Sekarang Ochobot menjadi robot mati karena kekuatan terakhirnya telah diberikan kepada kita! Ini salah kita! Meskipun kita berhasil mengusir si Alien Kotak itu dari Bumi rasa untuk menang itu hilang karena Ochobot tidak merasakan kemenangan kita juga... sekarang dia tidak lebih... hiks... robot rusak yang tidak dapat diperbaiki... hiks... tidak lebih sekedar... hiks... barang rongsokan seperti yang dibilang Gopal..." kata Ying cepat berangsur-angsur melambat berkat isakannya. Dia hanya umur 11 tahun, dia hanya anak kecil yang diberi kuasa yang menjadikannya _Superhero_ seperti temannya yang lain. Dan dia... tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang kalau teman robot mereka yang menjadi penghubung mereka selama ini mati.

"Kenapa... hiks... tidak kau jelaskan saja kepada orang yang suka makan itu... hiks... kita sedang berduka di sini... hiks... kau pasti sedih dan kesal kan? Hiks... kau melampiaskannya pada Gopal yang gak peka ini kan?" tanya Ying bersama dengan isakannya dan sindiran.

Fang hanya bisa mendecih. Memang benar dia sedih karena tahu Ochobot mati kehabisan energi dan kesal karena Gopal tidak bisa memahami situasi dan menyebut Ochobot barang rongsokan.

Gopal mulai mengerti situasi, "Jadi... benda yang dipeluk Boboiboy itu... Ochobot. Oh astaga! Aku menyebut temanku barang rongsokan! Siapapun tolong hukum aku!" serunya.

 **PLAK!**

Fang dan Ying memukul kepala Gopal keras, "ADUH! Sakit tahu! Kenapa kalian pukul aku?!" rintihnya.

Fang mendengus, Ying masih tetap menangis, "Bodoh. Kau bilang ingin siapapun menghukummu, kami sedang menghukummu sekarang. Hukuman karena memangil Ochobot barang rongsokan dan **kepekaanmu yang hebatnya luar biasa** ," kata Fang.

"Sudah cukup kalian berdebat?" tanya Yaya menengahi perdebatan mereka bertiga dengan suara tercekat. Bisa dilihat matanya memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Aku tahu kalian semua sedih karena Ochobot... tapi tidakkah kalian tahu kalau yang paling menderita di sini Boboiboy? Dia yang menitipkan kita Ochobot agar tidak tertangkap musuh, dia yang melawan musuh sendirian untuk menyelamatkan Ochobot karena kelalaian kita, dia yang kehabisan tenaga paling banyak dari kita karena berpecah menjadi tujuh saat Ocohobot memberi kita energi terakhirnya, dia yang paling sedih karena Ocohobot kini tidak lebih sekedar barang rongsokan yang seperti Gopal bilang," Gopal menundukkan kepalanya mengikuti Fang dan Ying. Boboiboy tetap meringkuk memeluk Ochobot yang hampir tidak diketahui wujudnya.

Selain itu… laki-laki bertopi itu tidak bisa berdiri karena tidak punya tenaga yang tersisa. Jangankan berdiri, untuk berbicara saja dia tidak kuat.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kalian ingin mencairkan suasana dan mencoba merelakan kepergian Ochobot. Kita semua masih kecil untuk menerima tekanan ini semua. Dari awal takdir yang kita jalani ini salah, kita hanyalah anak SD yang sebentar lagi masuk SMP. Kita seharusnya tahu kalau melindungi Bumi itu butuh pengorbanan. Kita seharusnya menjalankan takdir kita seperti sebelum kita menerima kekuatan ini, menjadi anak biasa, menjalani hidup seperti biasa, dan melakukan hal-hal yang normal seperti anak pada umumnya. Bukannya menolong orang yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang yang lebih dewasa dari kita dan menolong masalah sepele yang seharusnya mereka atasi sendiri," lanjut Yaya. Suasana makin runyam saat mendung mulai menyelimuti lokasi yang mereka tempati.

"B-bukannya kita bisa memperbaikinya?" tanya Gopal.

"Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa Fang sering mengataimu bodoh… Yaya sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar kan? Kita hanyalah anak kecil, suatu keajaiban jika salah satu dari kita pintar dalam hal teknologi padahal hanya Ochobot yang bisa," jawab Ying, suaranya masih serak akibat menangis.

"Bagaimana dengan Fang? Sebelum dia bergabung dengan kita, dia termasuk kelompok pemberontak yang legenda itu bersama Kapten Kaizo bukan? Teknologinya lebih canggih dari teknologi yang ada di Bumi," Gopal kembali memberi usul.

Semuanya menatap Fang, tak terkecuali bocah bermata _caramel_ tersebut. "Err... memang benar teknologi di sana lebih canggih… dengan berat hati aku mengatakan… aku tidak pernah memperbaiki alat-alat teknologi di sana, aku hanya pernah mengoperasikannya saja. Kalau bisa memperbaiki teknologi, paling-paling cuma kacamataku ini," Fang menunjukkan kacamatanya.

"Apalagi _Sphera Kuasa_ seperti Ochobot. Aku hanya pernah melihat sistem mereka. Setiap sistem _Sphera Kuasa_ berbeda-beda karena kekuatan yang disimpan mereka, maaf…" harapan yang sedikit muncul dari kelompok itu langsung sirna seketika.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau sistem Ochobot benar-benar rusak total, meskipun kita memberikannya cokelat Tok Aba… Ochobot tidak akan bisa aktif jika tidak diperbaiki secara awal," lanjut Fang.

Mendengar ucapan teman sekaligus _rival_ nya itu, Boboiboy mendapat secercah harapan. "Fang… apa… kau punya data-data sistem tentang _Sphera Kuasa_?" tanya Boboiboy lemah.

Fang mengangguk, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan data-data itu?" tanyanya.

"Kita akan memperbaiki Ochobot bersama, kirimkan datanya padaku," jawabnya. Fang langsung mengirim data lewat jam kuasanya yang multifungsi.

"Percuma Boboiboy… kita hanya anak SD yang belum tahu tentang sistem-sistem robotik," ucap Ying pesimis.

"Benar kata Ying… selain itu… kita terlanjur menjadi _Super_ _h_ _ero_ , kita tidak bisa meninggalkan tugas kita hanya untuk memperbaiki Ochobot yang akan membutuhkan waktu lama," Gopal mendukung ucapan Ying dengan kalimat yang seharusnya tidak keluar dari mulut bocah gempal tersebut.

Boboiboy menatap Yaya dan Fang bergantian. Bisa ia lihat kalau dua temannya yang tidak berbicara apapun itu mendukung kedua temannya yang lain.

Senyuman getir muncul dari bibirnya. Bersamaan dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang bertambah deras, Boboiboy mengatakan, "Kalau begitu… seperti yang dikatakan Yaya tadi… dari awal takdir yang kita jalani salah. Kita hanyalah anak biasa yang seharusnya tidak memiliki kuasa, tidak seharusnya menolong orang dalam masalah sepele yang bisa mereka atasi sendiri, kita bahkan mengorbankan nyawa dan teman kita yang sangat berharga hanya untuk melindungi Bumi, cokelat, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kita adalah anak SD yang sebentar lagi lulus. Kalau kita adalah pahlawan… bisakah kalian menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kita tidak bisa melindungi teman kita yang sangat berharga ini?"

 **JDER!**

Petir menyambar menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy, menggantikan teman-temannya yang kini terdiam. Pelukan Boboiboy kepada teman robotnya semakin erat, "Kenapa? Kita adalah pahlawan kan? _Super_ _h_ _ero_ yang bisa dengan mudahnya melindungi orang dan menumpas kejahatan. Pahlawan macam apa yang bisa-bisanya mengabaikan teman yang memberi kita kekuatan? Pahlawan macam apa yang melindungi orang lain bisa tapi melindungi temannya sendiri tidak bisa? Pahlawan apa yang membiarkan temannya mengorbankan diri sendiri? Kita semua benar-benar gagal menjadi _Super_ _h_ _ero_ ," air mata yang mengalir dari mata _caramel_ itu bergabung dengan air hujan yang mulai turun.

"Cukup Boboiboy… Ochobot sudah tidak ada… programnya telah mati saat dia memberikan energi terakhirnya untuk menyelamatkan kita. Bersikaplah dewasa Boboiboy…" Fang angkat bicara.

"Ah… benar…" Boboiboy memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri.

"Karena kekuatan ini… kita harus bersikap dewasa meskipun kita masih anak-anak. Menerima beban orang yang kita tolong di pundak kita. Aku bahkan sempat dikucilkan oleh orang kampung karena tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Api karena tekanan yang kurasakan. Aku lupa itu."

 **JDER!**

Petir kembali menyambar, "Ah…aku menyesal mengejar robot ungu itu hanya untuk mengambil cokelat Tok Aba yang dicurinya. Jika aku membiarkannya… mungkin aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan Ochobot dan berteman dengan kalian semua dengan normal. Atau mungkin kita sudah mati di tangan si Alien itu?" mereka bisa merasakan sifat Boboiboy jadi mirip dengan Air yang telah berubah tahap kedua, Ice.

"S-sudahlah Boboiboy… ayo kita kembali… kita sudah basah kuyup, hujan juga deras, bahkan petir menyambar. Kalau kita terus di tempat ini… bisa-bisa kita terkena sambaran petir," Gopal mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Bocah umur 12 tahun itu diam, "Kau benar Gopal… aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau hujan turun dengan deras hari ini," kata Boboiboy lemah, senyuman getirnya masih terpasang di wajahnya.

' _Hell_! Hujan sederas ini kau tidak sadar?! Hebat banget kau! Apa karena kekuatan Air yang membuatmu menyatu dengan air hah?! Dan karena kau mempunyai kekuatan Halilintar kau menjadi kebal dengan petir begitu?! Berhentilah merengek seperti bayi dan relakan Ochobot! Kau masih punya kami di sini! Kita bisa memperbaikinya nanti!' itu yang ingin dikatakan Gopal, tapi kalimat itu hanya bisa ia telan mentah-mentah karena itu akan menambah suasana mencekam ini.

"Benar kata Gopal, kita akan sakit jika terus hujan-hujanan begini…" Yaya mendukung ucapan Gopal diikuti dengan anggukan kepala Ying dan Fang.

"Kalau begitu… ayo kita kembali…" ajak Boboiboy. Mereka kembali dengan suasana mencekam yang menemenai mereka. Beberapa menit lima sekawan itu berjalan meninggalkan lokasi bekas pertarungan mereka, Boboiboy yang berjalan paling belakang mendadak berhenti, membuat Fang yang sadar akan kelakuan Boboiboy menyuruh teman yang lain berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya bocah rambut _raven_ itu.

"Aku sudah memutuskan," jawaban Boboiboy membuat semuanya bingung.

"Aku… tahun ini... adalah tahun dimana Boboiboy sang _Super_ _h_ _ero_ berhenti menjadi pahlawan."

 **JDER!**

Mereka hanya bisa diam mendengar temannya yang tengah depresi itu.

* * *

 **SGSH**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios/Monsta**

 **Say Goodbye Say Hello © KashikAkuma Himitsuko**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Language** **:** **Bahasa** **Indonesia**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOC –** ** _maybe?–_** **, Teori** **hasil imajinasi** **, No Pair**

 **SGSH**

* * *

Laki-laki bertopi jingga dengan posisi miring ke kanan itu menendang bola dengan semangat. Senyuman lebarnya tidak hilang meskipun dia dihadang oleh dua orang dari tim musuh.

"BERJUANGLAH KAPTEN! KALAHKAN MEREKA!" teriakan dari pemain cadangan itu menambah semangat laki-laki yang baru saja menjadi Kapten tim sepak bola SMA Rintis 4 bulan lalu.

"Heh! Jangan berlagak ya! Kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan pertahanan kami berdua. Mentang-mentang seorang Kapten jangan sok hebat deh! Dari tadi kau bermain sendiri," sang lawan meremehkan laki-laki bertopi tersebut.

"Hah?" ekspresi aneh langsung terpasang di wajah sang Kapten.

Menahan tawa, sang Kapten berbicara, "Aku tidak bermain sendiri, untuk apa permainan sepak bola beranggotakan 11 orang kalau pada akhirnya aku bermain sendiri?" laki-laki berumur 16 tahun itu mengoper bola ke belakang.

"Iwan! Aku percayakan kemenangan kita di tanganmu!" serunya sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

Suara yang tidak setara dengan wajah kecilnya itu menjawab, "Baik Kapten! Teman-teman ayo kita menangkan pertandingan ini!" serunya setelah mendapat kata-kata semangat dari sang Kapten.

Dua orang yang menjaganya cengo, "Kau…" geramnya.

"Apa? Kalian tidak terima? Apa kalian pikir kami akan lengah meskipun sudah memasukan 1 bola? Aku tahu ini hanya latih tanding… aku juga tahu kalau sekolah kalian itu kuat… makanya aku menjadikan diriku sebagai umpan dengan menunjukkan kemampuan hebatku dalam olahraga ini supaya kalian mengawasiku. Kalian tahu? Aku sudah menekuni olahraga ini sejak kecil. Selain aku, banyak orang yang berpotensi di timku. Jadi… tolong jangan remehkan kemampuan teman-temanku," matanya langsung berkilat, membuat dua orang itu menelan ludah secara paksa.

Sang Kapten langsung meninggalkan dua orang yang mematung tersebut, "Huh… hanya dengan tatapan saja kalian takut, apanya yang kuat kalau diancam sedikit saja takut," gumamnya.

Operan bola tiba-tiba datang menuju padanya yang langsung ditangkap dengan mulus oleh laki-laki bertopi dinosaurus tersebut. Dia menatap teman setimnya, "Lho? Kalian belum memasukkannya? Sekarang cuma ada kiper milik musuh lho…" tanyanya.

"Hadeh… dasar Kapten baru… kamu telah menjadi umpan dari awal babak pertama, kami juga sudah memasukkan bola tadi… jadi kami ingin Kapten mengakhirinya. Hitung-hitung buat balas budi kerja keras Kapten," jawab salah satu temannya.

Sang Kapten yang akrab dipanggil Boboiboy itu tersenyum, "Dasar… padahal aku ingin mantan Kapten kita yang memasukkan bola ini," dia menatap laki-laki berambut hitam-jingga kemerah-merahan yang sibuk mengelap keringatnya dengan seragam sepak bolanya.

"Apa lu lihat-lihat? Cepet masukin sebelum gue tendang lu ke gawang seperti bola yang ada di kakimu. Waktunya tinggal sedikit," Race, nama laki-laki yang tengah ditatap Boboiboy mengancamnya.

"Baik! Kak Race tetep galak ya kalau nyangkut tentang bola, hati-hati cepet tua lho kak…" Boboiboy segera berlari menuju gawang lawan sebelum dilempar sepatu oleh seniornya.

Dia melambungkan bola ke atas kemudian melompat dan memasukkan bola dengan gaya salto, membuat orang yang di sana cengo. Bahkan kiper lawan dibuat takjub oleh lompatan Boboiboy sampai melupakan bola yang melesat dengan cepat memasuki gawang.

 **PRIT! PRIT! PRIIITT!**

Suara peluit yang menandakan latihan pertandingan selesai dengan kemenangan skor 3-1 untuk tim SMA Rintis berakhir. "Rayakan kemenangan dengan 'serang' si Kapten!" komando Race yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh anggota tim.

Boboiboy langsung menghela nafas, "Aku tahu akan jadi begini," dia hanya bisa pasrah saat semua anggota timnya menuju ke arahnya dan melihat seringaian jahil milik sang mantan Kapten.

 **BRUK!**

"Ugh… aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa harus ada tradisi menindih orang yang membuat gol di saat-saat terakhir? Dan bisakah kalian menyingkir? Kalian terlalu berat. Tulangku yang masih dalam pertumbuhan ini rasanya akan hancur," keluhnya sambil bercanda.

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

"Hah… lega rasanya," gumam Boboiboy, Kapten dari tim sepak bola SMA Rintis setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet.

Dia berjalan kembali menuju ruangan klub sepak bola dengan terburu-buru karena anggota timnya beserta pelatih menunggunya untuk pesta kecil-kecilan. Meskipun hanya latih tanding, baru pertama kali ini mereka mengalahkan tim sepak bola dari SMA Kuala Lumpur yang terkenal kuat. Kedua pelatih sepak bola itu telah berteman sejak lama, jadi tidak heran kalau mereka sering latih tanding.

 **BUGH!**

"UWAHH!" teriak Boboiboy tiba-tiba, saat ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis.

 **GEDUBRAK!**

"Astaga!" tumpukan buku yang di bawa oleh gadis itu menimpa kepala Boboiboy.

 **BRAK!**

"Aduh…" rintih laki-laki umur 16 tahun itu pelan.

"WAA! MAAFKAN AKU!" serunya kemudian sambil mengambil buku yang berserakan karenanya.

"A-ah… tidak apa-apa… aku juga minta maaf karena tidak melihatmu," balas perempuan berjilbab putih tersebut. Ia juga ikut membantu mengambil bukunya.

"Dan juga… buku-bukuku menimpa kepalamu tadi… apa kepalamu tidak apa-apa?" lanjutnya.

Boboiboy mengusap kepalanya yang tertimpa buku tadi, "Tidak apa-apa… aku sudah kebal dengan hal seperti itu," jawabnya masih sibuk mengumpulkan buku.

Perempuan tersebut melihat wajah laki-laki yang menabraknya, ekspresi terkejut tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dari wajahnya, "Boboi… boy?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Hm?" Boboiboy menatap perempuan yang ia tabrak 3 menit lalu. Hampir saja laki-laki bertopi itu menjatuhkan kembali buku yang ia kumpulkan tadi.

"Kau…" perempuan berjilbab itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Ekspresi terkejut tadi langsung digantikan oleh ekspresi sedih.

Kaget langsung memenuhi benak laki-laki yang memakai jaket jingga tersebut, "Ketua Kelas Yaya?!" serunya membuat perempuan itu– Yaya kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hah?" wajah sedih itu langsung digantikan dengan raut muka bingung.

'Ketua Kelas? Kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu? Meskipun sebutannya itu benar sih… memangnya dia sekelas denganku sampai bisa tahu kalau aku Ketua Kelas?' batin Yaya masih bingung.

Senyum cerah dengan jelas terlihat di wajah Boboiboy, "Memang benar Ketua Kelas! Maaf ya… tadi nabrak kamu… aku benar-benar tidak sengaja… ini bukunya," laki-laki itu memberikan bukunya pada Yaya.

"T-terima kasih… aku juga minta maaf karena tidak melihatmu jalan tepat di depanku," balas Yaya.

"Kalau begitu… aku duluan ya…" pamit Boboiboy yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari Yaya.

"T-tunggu Boboiboy!" seru Yaya tiba-tiba membuat Boboiboy sedikit tersentak.

"Y-ya?"

Yaya kembali menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, "Itu… apa kamu… masih… mem–"

"KAPTEN!" suara yang dikenal Boboiboy sebagai teman setimnya itu memotong ucapan perempuan berjilbab tersebut.

Boboiboy menoleh ke belakang, "Iwan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau ada di ruang klub ya?" tanyanya.

Iwan memutar bola matanya malas, "Kami tidak bisa memulai pestanya kalau Kapten tidak datang-datang… apa yang Kapten lakukan di toilet sampai lama banget?" jawabnya.

Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya, " _Sorry_ , aku lupa tentang itu… kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo! Aku yakin mereka kelaparan karena pesta masih belum dimulai. Apalagi kak Race, dia pasti benar-benar akan menendangku ke gawang," ajaknya.

Sebelum pergi mengikuti Iwan, Boboiboy sempat menatap Yaya sebentar, "A-apa?" tanya perempuan yang ditatapnya risih.

"Err… kayaknya Ketua Kelas tadi mau ngomong sesuatu… mau ngomong apa ya?" tanya laki-laki bertopi dinosaurus terbalik tersebut.

"Ah… tidak jadi, aku lupa. Lebih baik kamu nyusul temenmu, katanya mereka menunggumu," jawab Yaya bohong. Senyum paksaan terlihat jelas di mata Boboiboy.

Laki-laki bermata _caramel_ itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "A-ah… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, maaf menabrakmu tadi… aku benar-benar minta maaf, sampai ketemu besok di kelas Ketua," untuk kedua kalinya Boboiboy pamit dan menyusul Iwan yang sibuk memanggilnya dengan suara dewasanya.

Yaya menatap punggung laki-laki yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya itu menjauh, "Bahkan… dia hampir tidak memanggil namaku dengan benar. Bisa-bisanya dia berbicara denganku dengan mata sedihnya itu," gumam Yaya sedih.

 **[Ruang Klub Sepak Bola]**

Race, sang mantan Kapten tim sepak bola SMA Rintis menghampiri Boboiboy yang sibuk melamun sambil memegang rambut putihnya. "Oi, kau niat pesta apa niat memamerkan rambut putihmu itu? Rambut putih cuma beberapa helai aja dipamerin, pake topimu sana!" sindirnya.

Boboiboy menatap Race, "Apa? Mau gue tendang ke gawang lu?" tanya laki-laki bermata _shapire_ garang. Boboiboy sempat heran kenapa seniornya itu suka banget pakai kata 'tendang ke gawang' untuk mengancam anggota klub sepak bola.

Boboiboy diam, ia memandang topinya lalu beralih menatap Race.

Topi.

Race.

Topi.

Race.

Terus seperti itu sampai Race kesal sendiri dengan juniornya yang satu ini. "Kalau kau terus melakukan itu, aku benar-benar akan menendangmu ke gawang.," ancamnya.

Boboiboy langsung berhenti melakukan kegiatan anehnya, "Ah… maaf kak…" ucapnya lalu kembali memainkan rambut putihnya.

 **TWITCH!**

Perempatan siku-siku memenuhi kepala Race, "Dasar anak ini!" geramnya lalu menarik Boboiboy paksa bergabung dengan anggota lain yang merayakan pesta.

"Jangan merusak suasana bahagia di sini oke? Pesta itu tempat untuk bersenang-senang bukan tempat untuk melamun. Ini pesta untuk merayakanmu yang berhasil mengalahkan tim sepak bola SMA Kuala Lumpur, setidaknya tampilkan senyuman bodohmu itu seperti biasanya," laki-laki umur 18 tahun itu memberikan segelas jus.

Boboiboy menerimanya dengan senyuman kecil. Ia memakai topinya dengan posisi depan agak ke bawah, sehingga menutupi kedua mata _caramel_ nya. "Makasih kak Race…" ucap Boboiboy.

"Hmm…" Race hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Tapi… pesta ini bukan hanya untukku saja, tapi teman-teman yang selama ini menyemangatiku, tentus saja kak Race juga. Tanpa kak Race dan teman-teman, mungkin tadi aku keburu pingsan karena jadi umpan terus," Boboiboy meralat ucapan Race tadi.

"Ugh… kenapa gue mendadak merinding ya?" sindir Race.

"Ciee… yang terharu dengan ucapan penerusnya…" ledek salah satu anggota yang mendengar perbincangan antara Race dan Boboiboy diikuti dengan anggota lain.

Boboiboy hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat wajah senior yang sukanya jahil padanya memerah.

'Mungkin… aku harus berubah dan memperbaiki segalanya,'

 **[SKIP]**

"Assalamu'alaikum! Tok Aba, Boboiboy pulang!" salam Boboiboy sumringah sambil salim kepada kakeknya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam… ngapain saja kamu sampai pulang malam-malam? Kamu sudah sholat?" balas disusul dengan pertanyaan laki-laki paruh baya tersebut, Tok Aba.

Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya pelan, "Hehe… maaf membuat Atok khawatir… tadi Boboiboy merayakan pesta bersama teman-teman sepak bola. Masalah sholat… Boboiboy sudah sholat bareng sama temen-temen," jawab Boboiboy dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Pesta? Ada acara apa sampai merayakan pesta segala? Apalagi sampai malam begini," tanya Tok Aba lagi sambil menaruh menu makan malam dan 2 piring di meja makan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Boboiboy langsung duduk di kursi dan siap-siap mengambil makanan, "Tadi… kami latih tanding sama tim sepak bola SMA dari Kuala Lumpur. Pelatih SMA Rintis sama pelatih SMA Kuala Lumpur itu bisa dibilang berteman sejak lama, jadi sering latih tanding. Terus terus! Katanya dari dulu… tim kami tidak pernah menang melawan tim KL, kalau nggak kalah ya seri, terus seperti itu sampai angkatanku berhasil mengalahkan mereka tadi sore," dia mengambil sesuap untuk dimasukkan ke mulutnya. Kakeknya heran melihat cucunya yang sempatnya makan setelah merayakan pesta selama itu.

"Lalu? Hari ini tim kamu berhasil mengalahkan tim KL untuk pertama kalinya terus merayakan pesta?" tebak Atok Aba yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari cucunya.

"Terus bagaimana kamu masih kuat untuk makan kalau sudah merayakan pesta di sekolah? Apa di sana kamu tidak makan?" tanya Tok Aba.

Boboiboy menghentikan suapannya yang kelima. Cengiran langsung menghiasi wajahnya, "Ehehe… Boboiboy makan kok Tok… tapi sebelum pulang, kami bermain sepak bola sebentar," jawabnya.

"Pantes…" Tok Aba mulai memakan makanannya yang belum disentuh sama sekali.

Hening mulai melanda mereka, hanya suara benturan antara sendok dan piring yang meramaikan suasana di antara mereka.

Setelah selesai, Boboiboy membantu kakeknya membereskan sisa makan malam. "Boboiboy…" panggil Tok Aba lirih.

"Ya Tok?" balas Boboiboy sambil mengambil segelas air setelah mencuci piring.

"Kamu masih ingat Yaya?"

 **BRUSSHH!**

Semburan air langsung tercipta di mulut Boboiboy, "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Boboiboy! Kamu tidak apa-apa?!" Tok Aba langsung menghampiri cucunya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Tidak apa-apa Tok… hanya tersedak, memangnya kenapa dengan Ketua Kelas?" tanya Boboiboy setelah memastikan kakeknya kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Tok Aba sedikit enggan untuk berbicara, namun cucunya tengah menatapnya menunggu jawaban darinya, "Yaya tadi… ke kedai Atok, dia menanyakan tentangmu," jawabnya sambil mengusap punggung cucunya lembut.

"O-oh…" laki-laki bertopi itu merasa dadanya sesak.

"Boboiboy… apa kamu masih tidak mau menceritakan kejadian waktu itu pada Atok? Semenjak kau pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka bersama temanmu itu, Atok hampir tidak pernah melihat kawan-kawanmu lagi. Bahkan Atok tidak tahu kenapa Ochobot rusak sedemikian parahnya dan 'kalian' semua berhenti menjadi _Super_ _h_ _ero_ ,"

Boboiboy terdiam sejenak, "Tok… terkadang menyembunyikan masa lalu yang kita punya kepada orang lain itu pilihan yang terbaik. Itu yang aku lakukan sekarang, mungkin 'mereka' juga… kejadian waktu itu adalah masalah di antara 'kami', 'kami' tidak ingin ada orang lain yang terlibat masalah 'kami'," jawabnya tanpa menatap kakeknya.

"Boboiboy ke kamar dulu ya Tok… sekali lagi maafkan Boboiboy telah membuat Atok khawatir, selamat malam Tok…" lanjutnya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Tok Aba hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelakuan cucunya, "Bagaimana bisa Atok tidak khawatir kalau sifat kalian jadi berubah drastis semenjak hari kelulusan? Setidaknya ceritalah pada Atok Boboiboy…"

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Boboiboy mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Ia menaruh topinya di gantungan setelah ia merasa baikan.

Dengan langkah gontai, Boboiboy berjalan menuju benda bulat bewarna kuning meskipun warna hitam lebih mendominasi benda tersebut, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Benda tersebut terlihat lebih canggih dibandingkan penampilannya dulu. Satu dua tetes air mata keluar dari matanya kemudian di susul dengan aliran air mata.

 _"_ _Aku mulai muak denganmu Boboiboy… setidaknya bersyukurlah kita sempat memperbaiki beberapa sistemnya. Apa kamu tidak mengerti perasaan kami melihatmu seperti ini terus?! Sudahlah! Aku ke sini untuk melihat kalian untuk terakhir kalinya, aku akan kembali ke tempat asalku. Selamat tinggal,"_

 _"_ _Kau tahu? Meskipun Ochobot tidak ada, setidaknya ada kami di sini… kenapa kau begitu keras untuk memperbaiki Ochobot? Kita semua tahu kalau memperbaiki Ochobot adalah hal mustahil untuk kita,"_

 _"_ Dey _! Apa temanmu itu hanya Ochobot saja? Kita semua di sini adalah temanmu! Selama ini kau menganggap kita apa?"_

 _"_ _Hentikan rengekanmu Boboiboy! Arrgghh! Kau jadi menyebalkan seperti Fang! Kita ini temanmu! Kami juga sudah minta maaf kepadamu tentang kelalaian kami saat menjaga Ochobot! Sudahlah! Percuma aku bilang_ _semua ini_ _padamu! Kalau kau ingin memperbaiki Ochobot perbaikilah sendiri!"_

Ingatan-ingatan empat tahun lalu membuat Boboiboy memeluk benda itu lebih erat, "Mereka berusaha keras untuk membantuku bangkit dari kesedihan ini dan aku mengabaikan mereka. Aku merusak hubungan kita, aku membuat mereka menyerah, aku membuat mereka semua kesulitan. Aku menyesal telah merusak hubungan ini. Hei Ochobot… jika kau bangun… bisakah kau memperbaiki hubungan yang telah kurusak ini?"

Benda kuning yang dipanggil Ochobot oleh laki-laki bertopi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, "Bertahan seperti ini selama 4 tahun dengan berpura-pura tidak mengenali teman sendiri itu… menyakitkan," Boboiboy memandang langit malam dari jendela yang belum tertutup.

Boboiboy menaruh benda bulat tersebut di sebuah alat yang berfungsi untuk mengisi energi temannya itu. Senyum sedih terpasang di wajahnya, "Hei… cepatlah sadar… meskipun kami tidak bersama-sama seperti dulu, aku bisa merasakannya. Mereka semua ingin kau cepat bangun dan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti masa kamu masih aktif,"

Boboiboy menutup jendela lalu merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Ia mulai memainkan rambut putihnya, entah kenapa itu menjadi kebiasaannya sejak masuk SMP saat ia memikirkan sesuatu atau melamun. Kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya. Sebelum masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya, ia kembali melihat benda kuningnya tersebut. "Selamat malam… Ochobot,"

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 _ **Penasaran? Tunggu di cerita selanjutnya!**_

 _ **See you next time!**_

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	2. Keberuntungan atau Kesialan

_**Yuhuu~! Kembali lagi bersama Akuma!**_

 _ **Seperti yang aku bilang di chapter 1, aku gak janji untuk update secara rutin. Tetap update kok, cuma gak rutin. Jadi para readers gak perlu khawatir kalau fanfic ini discontinued atau hiatus.**_

 _ **Rancangannya sudah aku buat satu tahun lalu, terus ketambahan dengan inspirasi saat nonton BoBoiBoy The Movie. Tapi anggap saja kalau di sini Ochobot tidak mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi karena di cerita ini BBB dan kawan-kawan tidak bertemu Bora Ra atau Klamkabot (ini bener tulisannya?)**_

 _ **Terus aku kaget banget reaksi para readers dengan fanfic ini, baru pertama kali ini aku dapat reaksi sehebat ini. Apa lagi aku pendatang baru di fanfic ini.**_

 _ **Ok! Cukup curhatnya~ saatnya membalas review~!**_

* * *

 **Haruka:**

 _ **Hehehe arigato mau menyemangatiku... tolong jangan panggil aku senpai~  
Haruka-san bisa panggil namaku langsung... soalnya aku baru di sini...**_

 **Nurul Juwairiyah:**

 _ **Oh... cup cup... ambillah tisu ini nak (Siapa yang kamu panggil nak hah?!)  
Wah~ aku gak tahu kalau cerita ini sampai bisa mengharukan...**_

 **Adashino san:**

 _ **Pinginnya mau bikin BBB tersiksa... (ni anak sadis juga...)  
Hmm... Ochobot hidup lagi ya... kita lihat ke depannya gimana...**_

 **Hana:**

 _ **Makasih... ini sudah update..**_

 **Shidiq743:**

 _ **Execellent! Dia pakainya tergantung dengan emosinya..  
Makasih sudah nunggu... ini lanjutannya...**_

* * *

 _ **Thank's for your support! Aku jadi semangat nulisnya.**_

 _ **Nah... bagi yang nunggu... nikmati chapter 2 dengan santai~**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Keberuntungan atau Kesialan**

"Namaku Fang, salam kenal."

Boboiboy terdiam melihat anak baru yang masuk ke kelasnya. Ini…

Keberuntungan atau kesialannya?

* * *

 **SGSH**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios/Monsta**

 **Say Goodbye Say Hello © KashikAkuma Himitsuko**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Language** **:** **Bahasa** **Indonesia**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOC –** ** _maybe?–_** **, Teori** **hasil imajinasi** **, No Pair**

 **SGSH**

* * *

Ini hukuman. Ya, pasti hukuman. Hukuman mereka, lebih tepatnya bagi Boboiboy. Mereka berdua memang mendengar desas-desus tentang anak baru. Khususnya Boboiboy, dia mendengar dari teman setimnya di klub sepak bola, Iwan, memberitahunya kalau SMA Rintis menerima murid baru.

Bukan pindahan, tapi murid baru. Boboiboy sempat heran dengan pernyataan Iwan. Kalau murid baru yang datang ke sekolah ini bukan pindahan, artinya dia tidak masuk SMA manapun sebelum masuk ke SMA Rintis ini. Seperti kalau murid baru ini telat masuk sekolah atau kelebihan liburan sekolah.

Tapi semester 2 hampir berakhir, bahkan ini sudah mendekati ujian kenaikan kelas. Kenapa sekolah menerima murid baru yang baru masuk di saat ujian kenaikan kelas akan dimulai? Tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal semacam itu, toh juga bukan urusannya.

Itu yang dia pikirkan sebelum laki-laki berwajah lucu itu mengatakan, "Aku sempat melihat anak baru itu berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah tadi. Wajahnya kayak teman SD kita, Fang," dan dia tidak menyangka apa yang ditebak Iwan itu tepat. Parahnya lagi, 'teman masa kecilnya' ini menjadi teman sekelas sekaligus teman sebangku 3 menit yang lalu setelah memperkenalkan diri.

Boboiboy diam, ia melihat laki-laki berkacamata itu dari ekor matanya. Laki-laki berjaket jingga itu sempat melihat Ketua Kelas yang juga melirik ke arahnya, tepatnya ke arah sang murid baru.

Dia tidak mengajak murid baru yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Fang berbicara. Boro-boro mengajak bicara, menatapnya saja dia tidak.

…

Ok. Dia hanya melirik bukan menatap.

'Aarggh! Sial…! Kenapa hari ini sial banget!' serunya membatin sambil mengacak poninya.

"Baiklah, kelompok 3 anggotanya Boboiboy, Fang, dan Yaya. Tugasnya membuat susunan Tata Surya," merasa namanya disebutkan, Boboiboy sedikit terperanjat. Otaknya memproses apa yang dikatakan gurunya tadi.

Boboiboy mengangkat tangannya, "Maaf Bu… apa bisa diulangi lagi?" tanyanya. Yaya yang mendengar pertanyaan Boboiboy dalam hati setuju, dia agak gak _ngeh_ tadi. Begitu juga dengan Fang, meskipun tertutupi dengan wajah _cool_ nya.

Sang guru hanya menghela nafas, "Makanya jangan melamun, Ibu ulangi lagi. Kamu masuk kelompok 3, anggotanya Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya. Tugas kalian membuat susunan Tata Surya," ulang Bu guru.

 _Fix_. Kesialannya bertambah, kenapa dari semua rekan kelas yang ada harus mereka berdua yang menjadi anggota kelompoknya?!

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Gadis berjilbab merah muda itu menghela nafas untuk... entahlah, dia tidak menghitungnya. Dia menatap dua orang 'teman masa kecilnya' yang kini merangkap sebagai teman sekelompok. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan selama setengah jam.

Ya. Setengah jam. 30 menit, 1800 detik.

Yang satunya menundukkan kepala dengan topi diposisikan ke depan yang diturunkan sampai menutupi matanya, susah untuk membaca ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah laki-laki tersebut. Sedangkan satunya lagi menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mengamati sekitarnya, membuktikan kalau dia menghindari kontak mata.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah hanya untuk membuka suatu topik agar suasana canggung tidak mengelilingi mereka.

Gadis itu– Yaya yang notabene merupakan Ketua di kelasnya secara tidak langsung menjadi Ketua di kelompoknya tidak tahan dengan suasana sunyi senyap yang menemani kelompoknya, dia mulai berdehem. Menarik perhatian dua anggota laki-lakinya tersebut.

Ia membuka buku catatannya, "Karena tugas akan dikumpulkan minggu depan, kita harus membagi tugas membawa bahan dan alat," ucapnya.

"Bahan dan alatnya seperti yang kita catat lagi, kalian bisa milih du–"

"Kalian pilih duluan saja, aku akan mengambil sisanya," laki-laki bertopi dinosaurus itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan ia lontarkan.

Yaya melihat catatannya, terdapat alat dan bahan yang Yaya sudah miliki di rumah. "Kalau gitu… aku pilih cat warna, karton, dan tusuk gigi," ucapnya.

Boboiboy mengangguk, dia beralih menatap murid baru yang baru masuk kelas selang dua jam lalu. "Kalau kamu murid baru? Mau bawa apa? Terserah kamu mau pilih yang mana. Yang penting saat kita kerjakan semua bahan dan alat sudah lengkap," tanyanya tanpa menyebut nama sang murid baru.

Murid baru– Fang, mendengus. Ia melihat catatannya, "Jangka sama penggaris," jawabannya yang singkat membuat Boboiboy menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bawa _steroform_ dan lem, Ketua Kelas nggak keberatan 'kan?" tanya laki-laki bermata _caramel_ memastikan jawaban dari sang Ketua.

"A-ah… tentu saja, tapi masalahnya…" Yaya menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Masalahnya?" tuntut kedua laki-laki tersebut.

"Kita kerjakan di mana? Aku kalau di mana saja tidak masalah asalkan jangan di rumahku… adikku akan mengganggu kita mengerjakan tugas ini," lanjut gadis berjilbab tersebut.

Laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu terdiam. Bisa saja dia mengajak kedua 'teman sekelasnya' itu mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya, tapi… mengingat kakaknya ada di sini dan kondisi rumah yang kacau balau karena tak terurus selama 4 tahun itu dia agak enggan. "Di rumahku juga tidak bisa, aku baru saja datang ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi barang yang kami bawa masih berserakan," ucapnya datar.

Kedua orang itu langsung menatap pemuda yang kini sibuk memainkan rambut putihnya, entah sejak kapan dia melepaskan topinya. Merasa ditatap, Boboboy balas menatap, "Apa?" tanyanya.

 **KRIIING!**

Bel berbunyi yang menandakan pelajaran sekolah telah usai itu menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy. "Err… kita akan kerja kelompok di rumahmu besok boleh?" tanya Yaya ragu.

Boboiboy terdiam sejenak, membuat kedua orang itu menebak jawabannya yang pastinya tidak. Namun diluar dugaan Boboiboy mengatakan, "Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan beritahukan Tok Aba," dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Ah! Aku harus segera ke klub! Sampai ketemu besok!" serunya lalu berlari menuju ruang klubnya berada.

Hening melanda dua orang yang tersisa di kelas tersebut, "Apa… dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Fang ambigu.

"Hah?" bisa ia tangkap wajah kebingungan dari 'teman buminya' tersebut.

"Bicara seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mata sedihnya itu? Kelihatan banget kalau dia banyak pikiran, apa dia masih memperbaikinya?" Fang bertanya lebih jelas.

"Oh… ya, kemarin dia bicara seperti itu padaku. Itu pertama kalinya dia berbicara kepadaku, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia sekelas dengannya. Masalah dia masih memperbaikinya atau tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Yaya dengan senyum sedihnya.

"Tapi kalau dia berusaha santai berbicara dengan kita itu pertanda baik kan? Setidaknya kita bisa berkumpul seperti dulu, dan kayaknya kamu juga sudah menantikan saat-saat kita bersama dulu. Dengan Ying, Gopal, juga… Boboiboy," lanjutnya.

Fang membawa tasnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas diikuti dengan Yaya, "Jadi? Apa kau menemukan solusinya? Sampai-sampai kakakmu datang ke Bumi, saat ini hanya aku dan Boboiboy yang tahu. Meskipun dia berusaha berpura-pura tidak tahu siapa kakakmu. Aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi mereka berdua. Berkat ucapan Boboiboy 4 tahun lalu… kita sepakat untuk tidak memakai jam itu dan fokus memperbaiki teman kita," laki-laki berkacamata dengan frame warna ungu itu mendengus.

"Sudah, dan masalahnya hanya sepele. Karena kita dulu tidak terlalu mengetahui sistem robot kita tidak terlalu teliti saat memperbaikinya. Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan tahu penyebab teman kita– Ochobot tidak kunjung sadar."

"Sepertinya keberuntungan memihak kita ya? Sekarang tinggal menunggu semuanya berkumpul dan memperbaiki hubungan kita yang sempat merenggang ini."

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

"Jangan… MELAMUN SAAT LATIHAN!" Race, senior baik hati –menurut Boboiboy– dan suka jahil itu menendang Boboiboy hingga tersungkur.

Boboiboy yang tersadar dari lamunannya berkat tendangan seniornya itu kembali bangkit. "Aduh… sakit kak… tolong kalau nendang itu jangan keras-keras," orang yang mendengar keluhan laki-laki bermata _caramel_ itu _sweatdrop_.

"Aku tidak melamun…" Boboiboy membenarkan posisi topinya miring ke kanan, "... hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

 **Twitch!**

"Ya, memikirkan sesuatu sampai tidak memperdulikan operan bola yang menuju padamu, mana mamerin rambut putihmu lagi!" sewot laki-laki bermata biru tersebut.

"Ah… maaf…"

Race mendengus, "Sudahlah! Ayo lanjutin latihannya! Lu ini Kapten tapi hobinya ngelamun!"

Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum, 'Sedikit lagi…'

 **[SKIP]**

"Assalamu'alaikum Tok…" salam Boboiboy sambil salim kepada kakeknya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam…" balas Tok Aba, "gimana sekolahnya?"

Boboiboy menghela nafas, "Huft… sepertinya keberuntungan Boboiboy habis deh Tok," laki-laki itu duduk di kursi yang tersedia di kedai.

Tok Aba heran, "Kenapa?" pria paruh baya itu memberikan _Hot Chocolate_ ke cucunya.

Boboiboy meminumnya sedikit, "Boboiboy ditendang sama kak Race saat latihan karena melamun dan mengabaikan operan bola," Tok Aba memandang datar cucunya.

"Atok sampai tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa," Boboiboy menanggapinya dengan kekehan pelan.

Hening sejenak menemani mereka meskipun kedai milik Tok Aba masih ada beberapa pelanggan yang menikmati cokelat miliknya. Boboiboy sibuk menghabiskan _Hot Chocolate_ miliknya. "Boboiboy… kamu tunggu kedai bentar ya? Atok mau ambil cokelat dulu, sudah mau habis nih…" pinta Atok yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Istirahat sebentar juga gak apa-apa Tok… Atok kan sudah dari pagi jaga kedai, biar Boboiboy yang gantiin Atok."

"Terus gimana dengan orang yang mau pesan cokelat? Atok takut kamu gak bisa bikin…"

Boboiboy memutar matanya, "Atok… sudah 4 tahun Boboiboy bantuin Atok… Boboiboy sudah tahu caranya… nanti Boboiboy yang nutup kedai, jam 6 kan?"

Atok terkekeh pelan, "Benar juga, kalau gitu yang bener jagain kedainya, jangan ngelamun lho…" nasihat Atok.

"Iya Tok…" Boboiboy melihat Atoknya pergi memasuki rumahnya.

"Nah…" laki-laki itu menggulung lengan bajunya, "sekarang... aku harus cuci gelas kotor yang sudah menumpuk ini dulu…"

Dengan senandung kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, Boboiboy membersihkan kedai dan melayani pelanggan dengan senang hati. Dia tidak terlihat lelah meskipun dia baru saja latihan sepak bola yang menguras tenaga.

"Ah… permisi… saya mau pesan _Ice Chocolate_ satu," pesan salah seorang pelanggan yang baru datang.

Tubuhnya gempal, kulitnya cokelat, terdapat _headband_ di kepalanya. "Tentu saja…" Boboiboy menggantungkan ucapannya saat melihat pelanggannya. Ekspresi terkejut terpasang di wajahnya.

Pelanggan tersebut tersenyum yang terlihat dipaksakan, "L-l-lama tak jumpa…" sapanya gugup.

Wajah terkejut milik Boboiboy langsung digantikan oleh senyuman cerah andalannya, "Tolong tunggu sebentar…"

'Semoga saja keberuntungan kali ini berpihak padaku.'

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Kedai milik Tok Aba telah tutup 1 jam yang lalu, namun kedua laki-laki itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Hening tidak mau meninggalkan mereka berdua, bahkan ada aura canggung di sana. "Maaf…" kata pemuda gempal itu tiba-tiba sukses membuat Boboiboy tersentak.

"Maaf? Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Hembusan nafas berat keluar dari mulut pemuda bertubuh gempal tersebut, "Kau pasti tahu kan? Jangan sembunyikan masalah itu dengan mata sedihmu… meskipun kau berbicara santai denganku, mata sedihmu itu sangat kentara."

Terkejut? Tentu saja, Boboiboy tidak mengira kalau pemuda yang merangkap sebagai 'teman baiknya' itu mengetahui hal yang ia pikirkan sejak 4 tahun lalu sampai membuat kepalanya pusing.

Lama? Jangan pikirkan lagi... mana ada orang yang memikirkan masalah sampai 4 tahun lamanya? Laki-laki itu mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan masalah yang sedang melandanya. Berusaha seceria mungkin agar orang-orang khususnya kakeknya tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau dia menunjukkan masalah yang membuatnya sedih itu lewat matanya.

Kepala yang dihiasi topi dinosaurus itu menunduk, "Ah… kau mengetahuinya ya? Kau memang yang terbaik, Gopal."

Pemuda itu– Gopal mendengus, "Bukan aku saja yang tahu, Yaya dan Fang juga tahu itu. Aku dengar kau berusaha bicara santai dengan mereka, meskipun kau tanpa sadar menunjukkan mata sedihmu itu."

Kepala Boboiboy terangkat, "K-kau… tahu Fang dan Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy, kali ini menyebut nama kedua temannya itu dengan benar tanpa julukan.

Untuk kedua kalinya Gopal mendengus, "Tentu saja tahu lah! Aku kan satu sekolah dengan kalian, kudengar Ying juga sekolah di sana…" jawabnya.

"O-oh…"

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Gopal ambigu.

Boboiboy kembali bingung, "Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyanya balik.

"Ochobot," satu kata yang terlontar dari temannya itu langsung membuat Boboiboy mengerti maksud dari temannya tersebut.

Dengan senyuman miris ia menjawab, "Dia belum sadar, rencananya mau aku akan _scan_ dia besok… mungkin ada yang kulewatkan setelah memperbaikinya bersama kalian 4 tahun yang lalu."

Hening kembali menemani dua orang tersebut. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing untuk membuat topik yang baru.

Boboiboy mendongakkan kepalanya menatap awan yang gelap tanpa bintang, "Aku dari dulu bertanya-tanya… apa karena aku ikatan persahabatan ini merenggang? Bahkan Fang sampai kembali ke kakaknya."

Gopal terdiam mendengar curhatan teman baiknya, "Aku memang pelupa, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau penyakit pelupaku ini sangat parah sampai-sampai melupakan kalian yang merupakan temanku. Saat aku sadar tentang itu… aku menyesal," Boboiboy melanjutkan curhatannya.

Boboiboy tidak berani menatap Gopal, dia takut kalau tangisan yang berusaha ia bendung akan hancur begitu saja, "Meski ini hampir tidak mungkin... aku harap kita bisa bersama seperti waktu itu. Bermain bersama, belajar bersama, menolong orang bersama, dan kegiatan lainnya yang kita lakukan bersama-sama. Aku benar-benar rindu saat-saat seperti itu..."

"Boboiboy ini bukan salahmu... ini salahnya si Alien itu! Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sampai seperti itu," Gopal berusaha menyemangati Boboiboy meski ada nada canggung di sana.

Masih tidak berani menatap Gopal, Boboiboy tersenyum, "Ya... aku tahu," laki-laki keturunan India itu menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu kalau itu salahnya... kalau dia tidak menyerap energi Ochobot sampai hampir habis... kalau dia tidak membuat kita kewalahan sampai Ochobot memberi energi terakhirnya ke kita... mungkin dia ada di sini bersama kita," Gopal hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya saat itu aku lebih berhati-hati dengan serangan mereka, karena aku meremehkan mereka aku jadi lengah."

Hening sejenak, suara jangkrik ikut meramaikan suasana sepi di sekitar kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tahu?" akhirnya Boboiboy menatap Gopal.

"Waktuku telah berhenti tepat di saat aku kehilangan Ochobot... kehilangan kalian..." senyuman menyedihkan dari pemuda berambut hitam itu membuat hati Gopal teriris.

"Aku bersikap seperti ini karena tidak ingin membuat Atok dan orang lain khawatir, karena itu aku berusaha bersikap biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itu juga menjadi alasanku kenapa berhenti menjadi pahlawan... aku takut kalau Api tidak terkendali lagi."

"Tapi kau bisa mengendalikannya Boboiboy... kau bahkan punya kekuatan baru..." Gopal menyentuh bahu laki-lai bertopi jingga tersebut bermaksud memberi semangat.

"Ya... aku memang bisa mengendalikannya... tapi kau ingat kenapa aku bisa punya kekuatan api?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ukh... karena tertekan..." jawab Gopal lirih.

Boboiboy tersenyum tipis, ia menyingkirkan tangan Gopal pelan. "Kalau begitu... apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku terus memakai jam kuasa?" tanyanya lagi.

Kepala Gopal menunduk, "Mungkin Api tidak akan terkendali dan mengamuk karena tekanan yang ia rasakan, bisa saja dia menghancurkan Pulau Rintis."

Masih dengan senyum tipisnya, Boboiboy menepuk bahu Gopal pelan. "Itu bukan 'mungkin' atau 'bisa saja' lagi, tapi pasti. Karena itu aku tidak mau memakai jam kuasa di saat seperti ini. Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk diriku saja, tapi untuk Api... untuk Blaze. Cukup diriku yang biasa saja yang merasakan tekanan ini... aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian dan juga... semua orang."

Boboiboy bangkit dari duduknya. Menghela nafas, senyum tulus tanpa diikuti dengan mata sedihnya ia tunjukkan pada teman baiknya. "Terima kasih Gopal... sudah mau mendengarkan curhatanku yang mungkin tidak ingin kau dengar setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih... aku bersyukur punya sahabat yang pengertian seperti dirimu." ucapnya membuat Gopal terharu.

Dengan segera ia memeluk tubuh Boboiboy yang kecil darinya, "Hiks... kenapa tubuhmu kecil sekali? Hiks... seharusnya kau makan lebih banyak... hiks... mana tubuhmu kurus lagi..."

Boboiboy tertawa kecil, "Sudah umur 17 tahun kau masih cengeng ya Gopal... dari dulu kau tidak berubah..."

"Lama tidak jumpa Gopal... teman baikku..."

'Sebentar lagi, kita pasti berkumpul... seperti waktu itu.'

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

"Hmm…" Boboiboy berjongkok di depan tong sampah, tepatnya kardus yang ada di dekat tong sampah. Dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang yang lewat.

Tangannya mengangkat topi sedikit dan mulai memainkan rambut putihnya. Kebiasaannya saat ia memikirkan sesuatu kembali muncul. "Haduh… apa yang harus kulakukan? Kasihan dia…" Boboiboy mengusap bulu pirang dengan sedikit warna hitam yang terdapat di tubuh hewan tersebut.

"Aku tinggal juga gak tega, mana lucu banget nih kucing… tapi kalau bawa pulang… aku belum minta izin Atok, ukh…" gumaman yang bagaikan suara lalat dari pemuda itu tetap mengabaikan orang yang melihatnya menganggapnya gila.

"Meow…" suara kucing tersebut membuat Boboiboy gemas.

"Kalau mau bawa pulang ya bawa pulang sana, daripada dianggap gila karena dikira ngomong sama tong sampah," ucapan ketus tersebut membuat Boboiboy mendongakkan kepala.

Dia langsung mematung setelah melihat orang yang telah memberinya kalimat ketus tersebut. 'Sudah ketemu Yaya, sekelompok dengan Fang, curhat dengan Gopal, sekarang aku harus menerima ucapan ketus dari DIA?!' seru batin Boboiboy.

"Setelah berbicara sendiri sekarang berhenti bergerak seperti patung, lagian… reaksi macam apa itu?" perempuan berambut hitam yang dikuncir _twintail_ rendah dengan tambahan bando warna kuning menatap Boboiboy sinis dengan matanya yang beriris biru tertutupi dengan kacamata bundarnya.

Boboiboy tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, "A-ah… apa aku menghalangi jalanmu?" tanya Boboiboy keluar topik.

"Tidak. Aku hanya malu ada murid dengan seragam SMA Rintis berbicara dengan tong sampah. Kalau kau ingin dianggap gila, tolong lepaskan seragammu dulu agar tidak mencoreng nama baik SMA Rintis," jawab perempuan tersebut masih dengan nada ketus.

'Aku memang merasa kami akan bertemu, tapi tidak secepat ini kan?! Mana rentan waktunya hanya 1 bulan lagi! Kenapa… kenapa aku harus bertemu Ying di saat aku bimbang membawa kucing atau tidak di depan tong sampah?!'

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 _ **Bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Bagus kah? I hope you like it for this chap...**_

 ** _Budayakan tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Review para readers membantuku untuk terus berkembang dan menambah semangat!_**

 ** _Mind to review?_**

 ** _See you next time~_**


	3. Kembali

_**Chapter 3 telah update!**_

 _ **Sebelum membaca mari balas-balas review:**_

* * *

 **Shidiq743:**

 _ **Bersabarlah kak... apa yang kakak nanti pasti akan terwujud.  
Akuma kalau nulis fic itu rata-rata alurnya lambat #Tehee~**_

* * *

 **Betelgeuse Bellatrix:**

 _ **Wah~! Terima kasih kak!**_

* * *

 **Syak30Dec:**

 _ **Makasih~! Ini sudah sekilat-kilatnya (?) lho...**_

* * *

 **Adashino san:**

 _ **Siapa bilang persahabatannya langsung selesai? Akuma juga ingin nyiksa mereka.  
Tapi karena ini pengalaman pertama Akuma nulis cerita di fic ini jadi Akuma agak halusin dikit.**_

 _ **Comedy kah? Jujur aja Akuma agak gak mahir di genre itu. Tapi akan Akuma usahakan!  
**_

 _ **Akuma suka Anime! Sangat sangat sangat suka!**_

 _ **Sousei no Onmyouji ya? Itu anime tipe Akuma banget! Suka banget! Tapi nunggu sampai tamat.  
Dengar-dengar episodenya sampai 50 lebih...**_

* * *

 _ **YAP! Thank's for your review!**_

 _ **Enjoy for this chapter~!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Kembali**

Keempat orang tersebut sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah hanya sekedar untuk mengeluarkan suaranya guna menghancurkan suasana canggung.

Laki-laki berambut _raven_ acak-acakan itu menatap ketiga temannya kemudian menghela nafas, "Jadi? Apa yang harus kita perbuat untuk menghancurkan kecanggungan ini? Rencananya kita membiarkan dia menyendiri beberapa bulan sampai aku kembali lagi ke sini, tapi kenapa jadi 4 tahun?" laki-laki pemilik mata _ruby_ itu akhirnya mengalah.

"Y-ya… aku pikir juga begitu… dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kita semua bisa terkena imbasnya juga," perempuan berhijab merah muda itu ikutan membuka mulutnya.

"S-sudahlah… jangan membahas tentang masalah itu lagi… biarkan masalah itu berlalu, ini 'kan bukan salah kita tapi salah si Alien itu… bukannya dia sudah mulai mau berinteraksi dengan kita? Meskipun tinggal satu orang sih…" laki-laki bertubuh gempal itu melirik perempuan berambut hitam yang ada di sampingnya.

Kedua temannya itu pun juga ikut menatap perempuan tersebut, "A-apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau pasti tahu alasannya 'kan Ying?" tanya perempuan berhijab merah muda itu lembut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya! Hanya karena Ochobot rusak, dia berhenti menjadi pahlawan dan memperbaikinya seorang diri," serunya sambil menggebrak meja membuat makanan dan minuman bergetar.

"Tolong jangan hancurkan mejanya, aku bisa dimarahi kakak kalau kau menghancurkan meja itu," tegur laki-laki berambut _raven_.

"Eh? Kenapa kau masih sempat berpikiran tentang meja sih Fang?" laki-laki berambut gempal itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah… kau belum tahu kalau kakakku marah kayak gimana… jadinya kau santai saja. Teruslah bersantai seperti itu sebelum kakakku akan menjadikanmu menjadi sate."

"Hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian!" kedua orang itu langsung diam, "jadi… berbaikanlah dengannya Ying… kau pasti tahu kenapa dia berhenti menjadi pahlawan 'kan?"

Ying tediam, menyisakan pertanyaan sahabatnya yang ia tahu pasti jawabannya.

* * *

 **SGSH**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios/Monsta**

 **Say Goodbye Say Hello © KashikAkuma Himitsuko**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Language** **:** **Bahasa** **Indonesia**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOC –** ** _maybe?–_** **, Teori** **hasil imajinasi** **, No Pair**

 **SGSH**

* * *

Boboiboy menatap kakeknya dengan pandangan melas, berharap hewan yang dia pungut bisa diterima. "Tidak boleh Boboiboy..."

Wajah laki-laki tersebut langsung masam, "Kenapa Tok? Kasihan Choco... dia masih kecil, sebatang kara lagi, boleh ya Tok... Boboiboy mohon..." sekali lagi, Boboiboy mengeluarkan wajah melasnya.

Sang kakek mendesah, "Boboiboy... kamu 'kan jadi Kapten sepak bola di sekolahmu, pulangnya juga sore bahkan malam, kadang juga gak pulang karena ada pertandingan. Belum lagi kamu ini anggota klub robotik. Kamu hampir gak punya waktu luang dengan kucing yang kamu pungut, belum juga Atok izinin kamu sudah beri nama kucingnya," jelas Tok Aba.

"Yah... kukira kucing ini bisa nemenin Atok... lagian kalau mau kasih makan tinggal beri ikan sama nasi saja..." gumam Boboiboy sedih, "masalah waktu luang... Boboiboy usahakan untuk merawat Choco, Tok Aba gak perlu repot-repot ikut merawatnya. Boboiboy janji akan merawatnya... boleh ya Tok? Boleh lah... boleh lah..."

Tok Aba melihat cucunya membelai kucing yang ada dipangkuannya lembut, terlihat jelas kalau cucunya tersebut ingin merawat kucing yang baru dipungutnya. Melihatnya, membuat hati Tok Aba luluh, "Ya... asalkan kamu beneran mau merawatnya Atok izinin..."

Wajah mendung Boboiboy seketika langsung cerah, "Benarkah Tok? Terima kasih Tok! Boboiboy sayang Atok!" laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu memeluk kakeknya penuh sayang, setelah itu ia membawa kucing yang dia beri nama Choco ke rumahnya. Sang kakek hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah cucunya.

 **[Kamar Boboiboy]**

"Nah..." Boboiboy menaruh pelan sang kucing di dekat teman robotnya, "... dia namanya Ochobot, teman baikku, tepatnya keluargaku. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri, tapi saat ini dia tidak sadar karena sistemnya rusak," cerita Boboiboy kepada kucing berbulu dominan kuning itu yang entah kenapa dengan tenangnya duduk di samping Ochobot.

"Namamu kuambil dari kata cokelat, kelihatannya kau suka cokelat," Boboiboy melihat Choco yang kini sibuk mengendus kaleng kosong bekas cokelat.

"Tapi aku tidak akan memberimu cokelat karena itu berbahaya untuk dirimu, sebagai gantinya aku akan memberimu susu," lanjutnya sambil memberinya semangkuk kecil susu yang sempat ia buat sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Choco meminumnya dengan lahap.

Boboiboy melepas topinya lalu ia taruh di meja belajar. "Karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan klub, aku tidak sempat membenahimu semenjak aku _scan_ 1 bulan lalu, maaf ya Ochobot," gumam Boboiboy sambil memeluk Ochobot erat.

Ia pangku teman robotnya itu dan mulai memperbaiki sistem yang ia lewatkan, "Aku tidak tahu kalau sistem pengaktifanmu sama sistem memori belum kuperbaiki, lebih tepatnya belum kami perbaiki. Tolong maafkan kami, saat itu kami masih kecil oke?"

"Dan selama ini aku hanya melakukan _scan_ dan memperbaiki sistem-sistem yang kendor," Boboboy terus berbicara sambil dilihat Choco dengan mata _inoncent_ nya.

Setelah beberapa jam laki-laki berjaket jingga itu sibuk 'mengotak-atik' temannya yang dia anggap seperti adiknya itu, ia menaruhnya ke tempat pengisian energi. Menunggu Ochobot aktif dengan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan.

 ** _Switch on..._**

 ** _Restoring memory..._**

 ** _Upgrade memory..._**

 ** _Installing data..._**

 ** _All green..._**

 ** _Power Sphera Ochobot. System active._**

"Boboiboy...?" dan senyuman langsung merekah di bibir laki-laki berambut hitam dengan beberapa helainya bewarna putih itu.

"Selamat datang... lama tidak bertemu... Ochobot."

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

 **Drrt! Drrt!**

Ponsel milik perempuan berambut hitam diikat _twintail_ rendah itu bergetar. Manik biru yang kini tidak tertutupi dengan kacamata bundarnya itu melebar setelah membaca pesan yang baru ia terima.

Ia bisa menebak siapa pengirimnya meskipun nama pengirim yang tertera tidak di kenal. Buru-buru ia mengenakan jaket warna birunya. Dengan cepat dia keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, "Nek! Ying keluar sebentar!" pamit perempuan tersebut, Ying.

"Kemana?" tanya wanita lanjut usia yang sibuk merajut.

"Ke taman!" jawab Ying langsung melesat keluar setelah memakai sepatunya.

 ** _From: Unknown_**

 ** _To: Ying_**

 ** _Sub: Bertemu_**

 ** _Ada hal penting yang ingin kutunjukkan dan beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian. Aku tunggu di taman yang biasa kita tempati sekarang._**

'Selama 4 tahun... kenapa baru menghubungi sekarang?' batin Ying terus berlari menuju taman yang biasa mereka buat tempat berkumpul dulu.

Ying langsung membungkukkan badan mengambil nafas setelah sampai di taman. Meskipun penglihatannya buram karena melupakan kacamatanya, dia masih bisa lihat 3 orang yang merupakan temannya berkumpul di sana. "Kalian juga terima SMS itu?" tanya Ying _to the point_ sambil mendekati ketiga temannya tersebut.

Laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu mendengus, "Kalau aku tidak terima SMS itu, aku sudah ada di kasur tadi," jawabnya sinis.

"Lalu? Kemana si pengirim? Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini," tanya Ying mengabaikan ucapan sinis dari laki-laki berambut acak-acakan tersebut.

"Entahlah... kami juga menunggunya, bukankah rumah Yaya ada di sampingnya?" laki-laki bertubuh gempal itu melemparkan pertanyaan Ying ke gadis berjilbab bewarna pink.

Ying menatap gadis bernama Yaya tersebut, "Err... kau tahu ini jam 10 'kan? Umumnya jam segitu rumah pada gelap, itu terjadi juga pada rumahnya saat aku keluar," gadis berdarah Cina itu mendengus.

"Ya... sepertinya dia keluar tanpa izin dari kakeknya sampai dia berjalan dengan penuh wasapada seperti itu," ucapan laki-laki berambut _raven_ bernama Fang itu membuat bingung ketiga temannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya laki-laki bertubuh gempal, Gopal mewakili kedua temannya yang lain.

"Dia datang," ucapan Yaya mengalihkan pandangan Gopal dan Ying ke arah yang ditunjuk gadis berjilbab tersebut.

Mereka menatap lekat laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan beberapa helainya bewarna putih memakai jaket bewarna jingga sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan was-was. Entah mereka harus mengeluarkan reaksi apa saat melihat kucing berbulu kuning dengan warna hitam di beberapa bulunya duduk manis di kepala laki-laki berumur 16 tahun tersebut.

"Err... hai... lama tidak berjumpa," sapanya sambil memasang wajah... ragu? Sedih? Atau mungkin senang? Entahlah, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh teman mereka yang satu ini terlihat bercampur aduk.

"Itu..." tangan kanannya mengusap tengkuknya. Dengan sabar keempat orang tersebut menunggu laki-laki itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Haduh... cepatlah berbicara Boboiboy... kasihan mereka menunggu, ini sudah jam 10. Belum lagi besok kalian ujian..." suara yang sangat mereka kenal membuat keempat orang itu terkejut.

"Ochobot?" akhirnya Yaya membuka mulutnya setelah lama terdiam.

Benda bulat dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi tubuhnya itu keluar dari belakang punggung laki-laki bernama Boboiboy tersebut. "Oh! Hai Yaya, Ying! Kalian tambah tambah dewasa ya! Halo Gopal, Fang! Kalian jadi tambah tinggi! Lama tidak jumpa!" sapanya ceria diikuti dengan suara kucing yang masih setia dikepala Boboboy.

Empat orang itu langsung menatap Boboiboy meminta penjelasan, "Ah... itu... 1 bulan lalu aku _scan_ Ochobot untuk mencari kesalahan sistem di tubuhnya. Aku baru sempat memperbaikinya tadi..." jawab Boboiboy berusaha menghindar kontak mata dari keempat temannya.

"Karena itu kau ngirim SMS tadi?" tanya Fang yang dijawab dengan anggukan Boboiboy.

"Aku rasa aku perlu memberitahu kalian, selain itu... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," kata laki-laki bersurai hitam tersebut lirih.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah berbicara. Aku mau melanjutkan belajar karena besok ujian kenaikan kelas," pinta Ying sinis. Bohong dia mau melanjutkan belajarnya karena yang sebenarnya terjadi dia bukan belajar tapi melamun.

"Ah... maaf kalau aku menganggu kegiatan belajarmu," Boboiboy menunduk sedih, "aku hanya ingin mengatakan minta maaf dan terima kasih pada kalian."

Keempat orang itu kembali terkejut, Ochobot hanya melihat mereka. "Maaf? Terima kasih? Untuk apa?" tanya Gopal, kembali mewakili temannya.

"Um…" Boboiboy memainkan rambut putihnya, "m-maaf karena aku… persahabatan ini merenggang… aku juga merepotkan kalian…" keempat temannya itu menatapnya meskipun dia berusaha menghindar adanya kontak mata.

"Kalian sudah susah-susah membantuku memperbaiki Ochobot dulu, membantuku bangkit saat aku depresi… dan aku… aku…" Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya, tidak memperdulikan Choco yang ada di atas kepalanya itu hampir jatuh.

"Aku… mengabaikan kalian, maafkan aku," Boboiboy membungkukkan badan 90 derajat, dia benar-benar tidak perduli dengan Choco yang sibuk menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh. Keempat temannya itu khawatir dengan kepalanya yang terkena cakaran Choco.

"Err… Boboiboy… k-kepalamu…" Yaya yang pertama kali membuka suara setelah keheningan sesaat itu berniat mengambil Choco untuk mencegah luka cakar yang diterima kawannya tersebut, tapi keburu Boboiboy yang bangkit dari membungkukkan badan.

Laki-laki yang biasanya memakai topi itu mengambil Choco dari kepalanya, "Terus… aku berterima kasih karena tidak mengabaikanku saat itu…" Boboiboy melanjutkan ucapannya, mengabaikan rasa khawatir yang ditunjukkan oleh Yaya.

"Terima kasih mau tahan dengan sifatku yang merepotkan, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku selama ini, kalian teman… sahabat paling baik yang pernah aku temui," senyuman lebar dari laki-laki berjaket jingga itu membuat ketiga temannya salah tingkah. Gopal? Dia sudah mendengar keluh kesah sahabatnya itu mendahului yang lain. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa… kalian memaafkanku?" Boboiboy menatap keempat temannya.

Fang mendengus, "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf pada kami?"

"Eh?"

Senyuman tipis dari laki-laki berkacamata itu ditujukan pada Boboiboy, "Kamu tidak membuat salah, untuk apa kamu meminta maaf kalau kamu tidak punya salah pada kami? Benar 'kan Ying?" Fang menyikut lengan Ying yang ada di sampingnya.

Boboiboy menatap Ying, "Eh!? Itu…" gadis itu memilin jaketnya, "Fang memang benar, kamu tidak punya salah apa-apa… sebenarnya ikatan persahabatan kita tidak merenggang… hanya saja… kami memberimu waktu untuk sendiri," Boboiboy mulai bingung dengan tuturan gadis yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Benar kata Ying… kami hanya memberimu waktu untuk menenangkan diri, ikatan kita merenggang karena kita mulai memilih jalan masing-masing saat kita lulus dari SD. Saat itu kita tidak punya alat komunikasi 'kan? Satu-satunya alat komunikasi kita hanyalah jam kuasa, tapi kita tidak memakainya lagi saat kita memasuki SMP. Dan alasan lain ikatan kita merenggang karena kita memasuki SMP yang berbeda," kata Yaya membantu Ying. Gadis berjilab pink itu tahu kalau temannya yang satu itu masih agak kesal dengan Boboiboy.

"Selama kami memberimu waktu untuk menerima kenyataan kalau Ochobot non-aktif, kami mencari solusi untuk Ochobot. Walau yang mencarinya itu Fang dan Yaya, kamu ingat apa yang kami katakan padamu di hari kelulusan?" tanya Gopal dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Boboiboy mengangguk, "Fang kembali ke kakaknya, Yaya yang menasihatiku, Gopal yang mengingatkanku, dan Ying yang muak denganku. Meskipun aku pelupa, aku masih mengingat apa yang kalian katakan padaku di hari itu dengan jelas," jawab Boboiboy.

"Alasan aku kembali ke kakakku… aku ingin minta bantuan kak Kaizo untuk mencari kesalahan pada sistem Ochobot, ah! Dia yang memintaku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak', aku gak tahu apa alasannya," Fang ikut menjelaskan, meskipun yang terakhir tidak begitu penting.

"Jadi maksudmu kembali ke kakakmu itu karena ingin minta bantuan untuk mencari kesalahan sistem?" tanya Boboiboy yang dibalas anggukan Fang.

"Lalu kenapa sampai 4 tahun kalau hanya mencari kesalahan sistem?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

Fang mendengus, "Kalau Ochobot itu robot biasa mungkin kita bisa memperbaikinya tanpa perlu bantuan," jawaban Fang cukup membuat Boboiboy paham.

"Jadi… kita bisa kembali seperti dulu?" pertanyaan Boboiboy membuat keempat temannya terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian senyuman menghiasi wajah keempat sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak?" jawab keempat sahabatnya tersebut kompak.

Boboiboy langsung memeluk keempat temannya tersebut diikuti dengan Ochobot, "Terima kasih teman-teman,"

"Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah jam 12 malam, kalian besok ujian 'kan?" kelima orang itu terdiam.

"Meow…" seruan Choco menghentikan suasana hening tersebut.

"UWAA! MAAF! AKU TERLALU LAMA NGOMONGNYA!" seru Boboiboy.

"Ssst! Jangan teriak! Ini sudah tengah malam!" tegur Fang.

"Aduh! Aku belum belajar sama sekali!" Gopal meratapi nasibnya.

"Mati aku! Langsung ngebut ini!" Ying ikutan meratapi nasib bersama Gopal.

"Teman-teman… tenanglah… besok hari Minggu, kita punya satu hari lagi untuk belajar…" ucapan Yaya membuat suasana riuh menjadi senyap.

"Ah… hari Minggu… untunglah…" Boboiboy langsung bernafas lega tanpa sadar kalau dia ditatap aneh oleh 6 makhluk tersebut –4 manusia, 1 robot, 1 kucing–.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku?"

"D-d-darah…" jawab Gopal gagap.

"Hah?"

"Ah… ini pasti karena kucing yang 'hinggap' di kepalanya itu," keluh Fang.

"Kau tidak merasa sakit Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya khawatir.

"Mungkin kepalanya terbuat dari batu sampai tidak merasa sakit," sinis Ying.

"Kalian ini ngomong apa sih? Aku gak ngerti…" tanya Boboiboy makin bingung.

"Pegang pelipismu Boboiboy," Ochobot yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Boboiboy menuruti ucapan Ochobot, ia pegang pelipisnya dan merasakan sensasi aneh di tangannya. Laki-laki itu melihat tangannya, terdapat darah di sana.

"Ah… ini pasti gara-gara aku membungkukkan badan sampai membuat Choco mencakar kepalaku tadi, hehehe…" kata Boboiboy dengan tenangnya menampilkan senyuman lebarnya.

"KENAPA MASIH BISA SENYUM KAYAK GITU HAH?!"

Ochobot hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan 5 sekawan tersebut, "Sudah dibilang ini tengah malam juga."

"Meow~"

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Boboiboy memang bertanya apa dia dan teman-temannya bisa kembali seperti dulu. Teman-temannya juga menjawab dengan yakin kalau mereka bisa kembali.

Kembali bercanda, bermain, bahkan belajar bersama. Tapi tidak bisa kembali **menolong orang** seperti dulu. Mereka sudah memutuskan untuk menjalankan kehidupan mereka selayaknya remaja pada umumnya. Karena itu mereka sepakat untuk tidak memakai jam kuasa mereka yang disetujui dengan cepat oleh Ochobot dan didukung oleh kucingnya, Choco.

Meskipun bilang kembali seperti dulu... jujur saja itu agak sulit untuk dilakukan oleh Boboiboy –dilakukan mereka semuanya. Mereka memang berkumpul seperti dulu, tapi tidak dengan suasana canggung yang menemani mereka. Bahkan Ochobot yang merupakan robot bisa merasakan bagaimana canggungnya mereka.

"Hei... kalian bisa memulainya pelan-pelan. Kalau dipaksa mendekat canggungnya jadi kerasa," tersentak dengan komentar yang berasal dari kawan robotnya itu mereka terdiam.

Rencananya, mereka melakukan belajar bersama di kedai Tok Aba agar mereka bisa menghilangkan canggung di sekitar mereka. "Apa kelihatan aneh Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy sambil memainkan pensilnya.

"Bukannya aneh sih..." Ochobot menaruh gelas yang baru dicucinya di rak, "... hanya saja kalian seperti bertemu dengan mantan pacar kalian. Katanya belajar bersama, tapi tidak ada yang bertanya tentang apapun yang berkaitan dengan ujian selama aku mengamati 5 hari ini. Sibuk dengan pikiran kalian masing-masing," jawab Ochobot.

"Kami melakukannya dengan perlahan kok Ochobot. Mungkin karena selama 4 tahun tidak saling tegur sapa, kami jadi agak canggung," kata Yaya sebelum menyesap _Hot Chocolate_ yang dibuatkan oleh Ochobot.

"Terserahlah, setidaknya mengetahui kalian mau memperbaiki ikatan persahabatan kalian saja aku senang."

Lima sekawan itu tersenyum tipis, mereka kembali fokus belajar untuk ujian terakhir besok. "Ngomong-ngomong Boboiboy, kucing yang ada di atas kepalamu itu kucing yang kamu pungut dari tong sampah itu ya?" Ying yang sedang beristirahat dari bukunya itu bertanya.

"Hm?" Boboiboy melihat kucing yang dengan tenangnya duduk di atas kepalanya, "Maksudmu Choco? Benar, dia yang kuambil dari tong sampah itu. Berkat ucapanmu aku memutuskan untuk mengambilnya."

"Oh... namanya Choco... diambil dari kata cokelat?" Fang ikut nimbrung oborolan kedua temannya tersebut.

Boboiboy mengangguk, "Dia suka cokelat, tapi aku berusaha menghentikan usahanya untuk mengonsumsi cokelat," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" kali ini yang bertanya Gopal.

"Kamu gak tahu Gopal?" Ying memandang rendah Gopal, "Tentu saja biar gak diabetes," seketika mereka yang mendengarnya menahan tawa, sedangkan Gopal hanya cemberut.

"Yang benar itu biar gak keracunan sih..." ralat Ochobot.

"Cokelat itu bahaya bagi kucing karena bagi mereka cokelat adalah makanan yang beracun," Yaya ikutan meralat penjelasan Yiing.

"Kalian ini... bukannya belajar malah ngomongin cokelat," Tok Aba yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat lima sekawan ditambah Ochobot tersentak kaget.

"I-i-ini lagi belajar kok Tok..." Boboiboy langsung kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Bukannya Atok ngelarang sih... kalau mau bicara ya bicara saja. Terlalu membebani pikiran dengan belajar juga gak baik. Lagian Atok senang kalau kalian saling bercengkrama, mengingatkan Atok saat kalian masih SD dulu," 5 sekawan itu langsung tersenyum malu.

"Baguslah kalian mau berbaikan, sepertinya masalah kalian telah selesai. Atok bahkan kaget saat Ochobot tiba-tiba ada di kedai Atok kemarin. Kalau Ochobot hidup lagi kamu bilang-bilang dong Boboboy."

"Bukan Atok saja yang kaget, kami juga kaget kok. Tiba-tiba Ochobot menyapa kami," Fang ikut nimbrung.

"Ya maaf... sengaja, biar _surprise_."

"Sok Inggris," sindir Fang.

"Biarlah, yang penting aku tahu artinya. Lagian kita 'kan lagi belajar bahasa Inggris, sekalian mendalami bahasanya," balas Boboiboy.

"Mendalami pantat lu keluar angin, ngomong Inggris terus dihadapin bule langsung gagap lu," Fang kembali menyindir.

"Eh! Jangan asal ngomong aja lu. Gini-gini gue udah ngalahin Yaya! Daripada lu yang sukanya ambil jarak dalam peringkat kelas," 5 makhluk itu langsung terkejut mendengar pengakuan Boboiboy yang selama ini disembunyikan.

"Benarkah Yaya?" tanya Ying tidak percaya.

Yaya hanya menampilkan senyum, "Iya, dia serius banget kalau belajar. Auranya aja sampai terasa di rumahku," jawab perempuan berjilbab tersebut menambah keterkejutan temannya bahkan Fang juga.

"Meskipun wajahnya kelihatan konyol ini?"

"Hei!" Boboiboy tidak terima dengan sindiran Fang. Entah keberapa kalinya teman sekaligus _rival_ nya itu menyindir dirinya.

Yaya mengangguk, senyuman masih terpasang di wajahnya. "B-berapa selisihnya?" Gopal akhirnya bertanya setelah lama fokus dengan bukunya.

"Hmm... 5 angka," jawab Yaya.

"Bohong..." ujar ketiga orang tersebut, bahkan Tok Aba dan Ochobot juga tidak percaya.

Boboiboy kesal, "Duh... Tok Aba ini gimana sih? Cucunya dapat nilai teratas malah gak percaya."

"Ya bukannya gak percaya, ini salahmu gak kasih tahu Atok... Atok bahkan gak tahu nilaimu itu gimana."

Fang langsung menyeringai, "Lihat saja Boboiboy... aku akan mengalahkanmu!" serunya.

"Hmph! Majulah kalau berani!" balas Boboiboy.

"Wah..." Yaya kembali tersenyum yang entah kenapa kelihatan gelap, "kelihatannya aku juga akan mengincar peringkat paling atas nih," semua orang langsung meneguk ludahnya.

'Mati aku!' batin Fang dan Boboboy menjerit.

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Boboiboy dan teman-temannya ujian. Entah kenapa hari yang seharusnya cerah menjadi mendung dan perasaan 5 sekawan itu tidak enak dari tadi pagi. Mereka jadi kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi.

 **Wuushh!**

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus dengan kencang, semua orang langsung khawatir dengan awan mendung yang sepertinya akan menurunkan air. Kecuali 1 orang yang tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan terus fokus pada kertas soal ujian.

"Haduh... anginnya kencang banget, kayaknya bakalan ada badai," gumam Fang sambil melihat awan mendung dari jendela. Kebetulan dia ada di dekat jendela sedangkan _rival_ nya ada di pojok depan dekat pintu. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas aura mencekam dari _rival_ nya itu, menandakan kalau dia benar-benar serius mengejar peringkat teratas di kelas. Mungkin saja dia juga mengincar peringkat teratas di sekolah.

'Wuih... besar juga nyalinya... tapi aku juga gak akan biarkan dia mengammbil peringkat 1! Lihat saja kau Boboiboy... aku akan mengalahkanmu!' batinnya berseru. Api semangat berkoar-koar membuat murid yang ada di sekitarnya panas.

 **JDER!**

Fang tersentak saat petir tiba-tiba menyambar, begitu juga dengan Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang kebetulan dapat ruang ujian yang sama dengannya dan Boboiboy. Boboiboy? Dia masih tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Beneran badai nih..." gumam Ying.

Akhirnya para murid SMA Rintis berhasil fokus setelah tanda-tanda hujan akan turun itu berhenti. Meski awan mendung kini menjadi lebih gelap. Dan entah kenapa suasananya tidak terlalu asing bagi kelima mantan _Superhero_ tersebut, tapi langsung diabaikan karena waktu ujian tinggal 30 menit lagi.

 **[SKIP]**

Ujian telah selesai, 5 sekawan itu pulang bersama dan berniat untuk berkumpul di taman yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Mereka berniat untuk bersantai setelah seminggu melakukan ujian.

"Haduh... sulit juga soalnya, benar 'kan Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal.

"Eh? Iya... sulit banget," jawab Boboiboy, "aku jadi gak yakin bisa mendapat peringkat 1."

Fang menyeringai, "Tenang saja Boboiboy, aku akan menggantikanmu di peringkat 1 nanti."

"Ehem!" Fang meneguk ludahnya paksa, "Kau harus melewati kami dulu Fang..."

Boboiboy tersenyum– tepatnya menyeringai, "Betul tuh Fang... selain aku, masih ada Yaya dan Ying yang mengincar peringkat 1."

Hening sejenak, "Apa kalian tidak merasakan aneh saat kita pulang tadi?" tanya Ying membuka topik.

Keempat orang itu menatap Ying, yang dilihat wajahnya langsung memerah. "A-ah! I-i-itu... saat perjalanan kita k-kesini 'kan sepi... te-terus di sekolah juga k-kayak gak ada orang..." jelas perempuan berkacamata bundar tersebut.

"Ah iya! Ying benar! Kita memang pulang agak lama, tapi seharusnya jam segitu masih ada yang tinggal di sekolah..." timpal Yaya.

"Perasaan kalian mungkin... ini 'kan hari terakhir ujian, mungkin mereka semua langsung pulang," kata Gopal.

"Termasuk guru dan satpam?" tanya Fang.

Gopal langsung berkeringat dingin, sedangkan Boboiboy sibuk berpikir sesuatu. "Gak mungkin 'kan mereka semua hantu? Atau diculik?" kata Gopal keluar topik.

 **BLAR!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terjadi di taman yang mereka tempati, "MUAHAHAHA!" suara tawa yang familiar muncul setelah suara ledakan.

Mereka tidak bisa melihat siapa yang tertawa karena terhalang dengan debu akibat ledakan tersebut, "Setelah sekian lama..." ucap suara tersebut menggantung.

Debu mulai menghilang, 5 sekawan itu akhirnya bisa melihat siapa pelaku tertawa yang sepertinya dalang dari ledakan tersebut. "Akhirnya aku bisa membalas dendamku! MUAHAHAHA!"

5 sekawan itu terkejut. Makhluk berkepala kotak, kulit bewarna hijau, baju tempur yang seperti kaos bewarna kuning-hitam sedang menaiki sebuah robot bewarna ungu dengan mata merah bak laser. Mereka tahu makhluk yang ada di depan mereka tersebut–

"KEPALA KOTAK SAMA ROBOT UNGU!"

–atau tidak.

"ADU DU LAH!"

"SAYA PROBE!"

Seru makhluk tersebut tidak terima dengan sebutan mereka. "Kenapa kau ke sini hah Kepala Kotak?! Apa kau tidak menyerah setelah kami kalahkan dulu hah?!" seru Ying.

"Tentu saja aku mau mengambil _Sphera Kuasa_ dan cokelat lah! Memangnya aku punya urusan selain itu ke Bumi?" balas Adu Du.

"Dan kami menangkap hal menarik selagi mencari kalian," kata Probe yang telah berubah menjadi Mega Probe sambil memegang sangkar raksasa berbentuk kotak.

Lima orang itu terkejut, bukan dengan sangkar raksasanya tapi pada dalam sangkar tersebut. Mata Gopal berkaca-kaca, "Tuh 'kan apa yang kubilang? Mereka diculik!" serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sangkar panik.

Isi sangkar tersebut adalah teman sekolah, guru, satpam, dan warga Pulau Rintis lainnya. "Haduh... dia mulai lagi deh..." gumam Fang.

"Oi Fang! Cepet tolong kami! Jangan diam di sana!" suara teriakan yang sangat Fang kenal menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Fang melihat sangkar itu sampai menyipitkan matanya. "Kak Kaizo! Kenapa kau ada di sana?!" semuanya langsung menatap datar Fang.

"Piknik! Ya enggaklah! Jelas-jelas aku tertangkap seperti ini juga!" seru Kaizo dengan mulut pedasnya.

"Bodoh," keempat temannya mengatainya.

"Ok, kita harus menyelamatkan mereka! Ayo!" seru Fang memimpin lalu berlari menuju Adu Du dan Probe diikuti dengan Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal.

"Hei tunggu! Kita–"

Seruan Boboiboy terpotong saat ia hendak mengingatkan temannya kalau mereka...

... tidak memakai jam kuasa.

Fang mulai membentuk tangannya, "Harimau bayang!" ucapnya mengeluarkan kekuatannya namun tidak keluar apapun. " _Shit!_ Aku lupa kalau tidak memakai jam kuasa."

Fang melihat tangan robot itu menghampirinya, 'Ah... bodohnya aku yang langsung menyerang tanpa berpikir.'

 **Klang!**

Boboiboy menghela nafas saat keempat temannya tertangkap oleh kedua makhluk tersebut. "Ah... sudah kuduga," gumam Boboiboy, "tidak ada pilihan lain," laki-laki itu merubah posisi topinya dari belakang ke depan.

"Whoa! Tidak seperti biasanya kalian mudah ditangkap hm? Kemana kekuatan kalian? Hilang?" ledek Adu Du.

"Diam kau Kepala Kotak!" balas Ying sambil menghentakkan kakinya membuat sangkar tersebut terguncang.

"Lha? Kalian ketangkap juga?" dengan bodohnya Fang bertanya hal yang sudah pasti.

"Kita ketangkap juga karena komandomu!" seru Gopal. Laki-laki berambut _raven_ acak-acakan itu langsung membenarkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Sudahlah... ini juga karena kita bergerak secara reflek," Yaya melerai perdebatan.

"Terus? Siapa yang akan mengeluarkan kita?" tanya Kaizo, kakak Fang mewakili orang yang ada di dalam sangkar.

Keempat orang itu saling pandang, "Tentu saja Boboiboy, kita bisa percayakan padanya."

"Kalian tangkap juga tidak ada hubungannya denganku," nada datar yang berasal dari laki-laki berjaket jingga membuat semua orang menatapnya. Kepercayaan mereka langsung runtuh seketika.

Kedua penjahat dari planet lain itu terkejut, tidak mengira orang yang menjadi penghambat utama dalam misinya mengucapkan itu. "Mereka bukan siapa-siapaku, kenapa aku perduli dengan mereka?" lanjut Boboiboy, masih dengan suara dingin.

"B-bukannya mereka adalah orang yang harus kau lindungi?" tanya Adu Du tidak percaya.

"Hah?" Boboiboy tertawa, "dilindungi? Yang benar saja, aku bukan pahlawan lagi. Itu sudah 4 tahun silam."

Penduduk Pulau Rintis geram dengan sifat Boboiboy yang berubah drastis. Bahkan teman-temannya dan Kaizo. "Oi! Apa yang lu katakan hah?! Kalau gue udah keluar dari sangkar sialan ini gue akan tendang lu ke gawang!" seruan kesal yang sangat dikenal Boboiboy membuat laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepala. Boboiboy menyeringai saat sang senior menatapnya tajam.

"Wah... kak Race juga ketangkap ya? Kasihan..." ucapan Boboiboy membuat sang senior– Race bertambah kesal.

"Hmm... jadi mereka ini bukan siapa-siapa kamu ya... kalau gitu serahkan _Sphera Kuasa_ cepat!" pinta Adu Du menengahi perdebatan Boboboy dan Race.

"Enak saja... kamu siapa sampai berani perintah-perintah aku? Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari hadapan kalian. Kalian membuatku muak."

Sekali lagi penduduk Pulau Rintis itu menatap Boboiboy tidak percaya. Satu-satunya orang yang akan menyelamatkan mereka tidak perduli dengan mereka.

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 _ **Ukh... cerita ini memang berat banget! Tapi aku suka banget nulisnya.**_

 _ **Alasan aku lama banget updatenya karena aku mau 'nabung' cerita ini dulu sambil nunggu reaksi para pembaca itu gimana.**_

 _ **Lalu tentang review... akan aku bales semuanya di sini... biar adil saja.**_

 ** _Jadi... bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan chapter ini? Aku hampir kehilangan feel untuk membuat cerita ini.  
Karena aku tipe orang yang susah galau apalagi baper... agak susah untuk menulisnya.  
Kalau dipaksain nanti jadi berantakan dan aku tidak suka seperti itu._**

 ** _Ok! Mari kita selesaikan sesi curhatannya. Tunggu kisah mereka di chapter selanjutnya!_**

 ** _See you next time~!_**

 ** _Budayakan tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Jejak yang kalian tinggalkan membuat aku semangat!_**

 ** _Mind to Review?_**


	4. Terulang

**Race: *berjalan mengendap-endap**

 **Rain: Mau curi apa kamu?**

 **Race: *terkejut* Ssst! Jangan keras-keras! Lihat dia! *nunjuk Akuma**

 **Rain: Hm? Kuma kah? Kenapa?**

 **Race: Dia nangis terharu! Apa cerita ini sesukses itu sampai membuatnya terharu ya?**

 **Rain: Hm... (melihat cerita Akuma yang lain) tentu saja dia terharu... baru pertama kali ini ceritanya mendapat respon sebanyak itu.  
Ngomong-ngomong... kita belum memperkenalkan diri kepada para pembaca.**

 **Race: Hm? Ah benar! Halo! Aku Race! Ya... aku yakin kalian sudah tahu saat membaca chapter kemarin.**

 **Rain: Aku adik kembarnya, Rain si penyuka hujan. Salam kenal... dan ada pesan dari Kuma (panggilan RaceRain untuk Author)  
**

 **Race: Biar aku yang baca! (merebut kertas dari tangan Rain) Ok... isinya...**

 _ **Halo Readers!**_

 ** _Aku minta maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama untuk cerita ini._**

 ** _Sedikit terkejut dengan review kalian... hehe..._**

 ** _Aku sedikit banyak urusan... karena itu lama..._**

 ** _Untuk saat ini si kembar R yang memegang chapter ini. Aku ingin melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya, tapi agak lama karena persiapan event yang dibuat sama kak Fanlady (bener gak tulisannya?). Jadi untuk chapter selanjutnya menguji kesabaran kalian teehe~_**

 ** _Ok! Sekian! Aku kembalikan pada si Kembar R!_**

 **Race: Kenapa kita yang kena?! Kenapa bukan OC yang lain?! (teriak atas bukit)  
**

 **Rain: Mau bagaimana lagi? OC yang muncul di cerita ini hanya kita saja. Terima nasib saja deh...**

 **Race: Hah... terserahlah! Untuk para pembaca... baca dengan perlahan dan santai~**

 **Rain: Selamat membaca...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Terulang**

Boboiboy melihat jam tangan yang memiliki kekuatan itu dengan ragu. Dia bingung mau memakainya atau tidak. "Oh ayolah..." gumam Boboiboy.

Mengambil nafas dalam, Boboiboy memasang wajah bersalah, "Aku tahu ini sangat egois, selama 4 tahun aku mengabaikan kalian karena aku tidak membutuhkan kalian lagi. Sekarang saat aku membutuhkan kalian aku mulai mengingat kalian maaf. Sekali ini saja... sekali ini saja aku minta tolong pada kalian. Pinjamkan kekuatan kalian."

"Aku tahu kalian sedang tertekan dan aku sudah menemukan sumber ketertekanan kita. Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja padanya. Lampiaskan amarah kalian, jangan perdulikan aku," wajah ragu Boboiboy langsung berubah serius. "Aku tidak keberatan kalian mau bunuh dia, siksa dia, cincang dia, atau apapun. Persetan dengan prinsip 'semua makhluk berhak hidup'. Pada akhirnya, ada saatnya suatu makhluk tidak pantas untuk hidup. Tapi utamakan keselamatan mereka. Kumohon."

Laki-laki itu mengambil nafas dan membuangnya secara perlahan, "Dan dengarkan rencanaku, aku yakin kalian mendengarnya."

* * *

 **SGSH**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios/Monsta**

 **Say Goodbye Say Hello © KashikAkuma Himitsuko**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Language: Bahasa Indonesia**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOC –** ** _maybe?–_** **, Teori hasil imajinasi, No Pair**

 **SGSH**

* * *

Di suatu taman di Pulau Rintis, terdapat sangkar besar yang digantung di pohon. Di dalam sangkar tersebut terdapat penduduk Pulau Rintis yang kebingungan karena guncangan yang berasal dari tendangan perempuan berambut hitam dikuncir _twintail_ rendah. Tidak jauh dari pohon tersebut, terdapat pesawat angkasa bewarna putih.

"Lebih baik aku tetap membencinya seperti dulu! Dia sudah berubah!" kata Ying. Dia meringkuk karena lelah menendang pintu sangkar raksasa tersebut untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Boboiboy setega itu, apa perkataannya dulu hanya kebohongan," kata Gopal, dia menyesal telah menganggap Boboiboy teman baiknya.

Fang hanya mendengus, dalam hati dia akan menghajar _rival_ nya itu setelah dia keluar dari sangkar ini. "Tapi… benarkah dia tidak menganggap kita sebagai temannya?" ucapan Yaya membuat ketiga temannya itu menatap gadis berhijab pink tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah jelas dia bilang kita bukan siapa-siapanya," kata Race langsung nimbrung. Sedari tadi dia mendengar pembicaraan keempat orang tersebut.

"Err… siapa ya?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat hati Race tertohok.

"Maaf langsung nimbrung, aku Race. Senior kalian," perkenalan dadakan milik Race hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman saja.

"Jadi apa maksud ucapanmu tadi perempuan berkerudung pink?" Race langsung mengembalikan topi.

"Namaku Yaya kak…" ralat Yaya, "ya… tadi dia mengucapkannya dengan topi yang di posisikan ke depan, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya."

Fang, Gopal, Ying, dan Race mulai mengingat kembali penampilan Boboiboy sebelum laki-laki itu meninggalkan mereka. Biasanya Boboiboy saat sekolah memakai seragam yang ditutupi dengan jaket jingga, tas punggung hitam, sepatu hitam, dan topi jingga yang di posisikan ke belakang.

Mereka memfokuskan ingatan mereka bagian posisi topi yang dipakai Boboiboy. "Benar! Topinya menghadap ke depan tadi, makanya aku agak gak jelas melihat wajahnya tadi," kata Race setelah berhasil mengingat penampilan juniornya tersebut.

"Nah… coba kita pikir kenapa Boboiboy memakai topi ke depan seperti itu?" Yaya menuntun pemikiran keempat orang tersebut.

"Untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya bukan?" Yaya menatap laki-laki yang ada di belakang Race. Keempat orang tersebut mengikuti pandangan gadis berhijab pink tersebut.

Lagi-lagi orang asing ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan mereka, "Rain! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" seru Race yang langsung ditatap datar oleh laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku sedang bersantai! Ya nggak lah! Kenapa kakak menanyakan hal bodoh?" sindir laki-laki tersebut– Rain.

'Ah… adiknya ya?' pikir Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang kompak.

"Bukannya kamu ada di rumah tadi ya?" tanya Race mengabaikan sindiran sang adik.

"Pikun ya? Aku tadi ikut kakak ke sekolah," Rain kembali menyindir kakaknya.

"Ah ya! Kudengar kalian dulu _Superhero_ , seharusnya kalian bisa menghancurkan sangkar ini 'kan?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam-biru keunguan tersebut.

Race menatap keempat orang tersebut tidak percaya, sedangkan orang yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sendu. "Iya **dulu**. Sekarang tidak lagi," jawab Yaya mewakili temannya.

"Bicara tentang kekuatan... bukannya kakakmu punya ya Fang?" tanya Gopal pada Fang yang sibuk memikirkan balas dendam pada Boboiboy.

"Itu akan kulakukan dari tadi jika saja sangkar ini tidak menyerap kekuatanku," Kaizo, kakak Fang langsung menjawab pertanyaan Gopal. Diam-diam dia mendengar pembicaraan keenam orang tersebut. Sekali lagi ada orang yang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Eh?! Terus gimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?!" seru Gopal panik.

"Ada satu orang yang bisa membebaskan kita," kata Kaizo.

"Siapa?" tanya keenam orang tersebut yang didengar oleh orang-orang yang ada di sangkar tersebut.

"Tentu saja, orang yang baru saja mencampakkan kita tadi," jawab Kaizo membuat semua orang di sangkar tersebut menatapnya datar.

"Mana mungkin lah! Mana mungkin dia kembali untuk menyelamatkan kita! Jelas-jelas dia tidak menganggap kita siapa-siapanya gitu!" sewot Ying, dia bangkit dari kegiatan meringkuknya.

"Dia pasti kembali."

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Boboiboy menuruni tangga kemudian mencari teman robotnya. "Ochobot?" panggilnya setelah menemukan temannya tersebut di ruang keluarga.

"Ya? Ada apa Boboiboy?" tanya Ochobot berpaling dari TV yang ia tonton.

Boboiboy membenarkan topinya yang sedikit miring, "Atok kemana? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Lho? Bukannya kamu sudah diberitahu ya? Atok ada urusan di KL, aku disuruh menjagamu dan kedai tutup hari ini. Mungkin dia akan pulang besok," jawab Ochobot.

"O-oh... kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya Ochobot. Kamu kunci semua jendela dan pintu, jangan buka pintu kalau itu bukan aku atau Atok," pamit Boboiboy kemudian langsung keluar rumah tanpa mendengar seruan Ochobot.

"Haduh... kenapa dia?" gumam Ochobot kemudian mengunci pintu rumah. Pada akhirnya dia menuruti ucapan laki-laki bertopi belakang tersebut. Dia tidak sadar kalau...

... lambang yang biasa ada di jaket dan topinya itu bukanlah petir melainkan tanah.

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

 **Tit! Tit! Tit!**

Bunyi berisik berasal dari komputer yang ada di pesawat angkasa tersebut, "Komputer! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Adu Du, sang pemilik pesawat angkasa tersebut. Dia baru saja mau meminum air yang dibawakan robot ungu kesayangannya, Probe.

"Saya mendeteksi adanya kehadiran seseorang Tuan," jawab Komputer sambil menayangkan gambar berbentuk lingkaran yang merupakan pendeteksi. Pendeteksi tersebut menunjukkan lingkaran kecil yang berkedip, artinya ada seseorang yang menuju lokasi mereka.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Adu Du lagi.

"Diperkirakan Boboiboy Tuan, dia berlari ke arah sini."

Adu Du terkejut dan detik berikutnya tergantikan oleh seringaian kejam. "Bukannya dia menganggap mereka bukan siapa-siapanya ya?"

"Mungkin untuk membuat Bos lengah, dia Boboiboy lho Bos... mana mungkin dia mengabaikan orang-orang terdekatnya," kata Probe mengingatkan akan sifat musuh utama mereka yang dikenal setia kawan.

Adu Du mengiyakan ucapan Probe, "Tuan, dia ada sudah sampai," lapor Komputer.

"Ok... mari kita sambut dia," ucap Adu Du dengan seringaiannya.

 **[Taman Pulau Rintis]**

Boboiboy berjalan cepat menuju taman, ia sedikit lega saat sangkar raksasa yang telah mengurung penduduk Pulau Rintis dan temannya itu masih ada di sana. 'Sepertinya prediksinya tepat, aku harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua tersebut seperti yang direncanakannya,' batin Boboiboy.

"Oh... lihat siapa yang datang? Kukira kau tidak memperdulikan mereka," Boboiboy menatap datar makhluk berkepala kotak tersebut. Para tawanan yang sibuk berdebat karena ucapan Kaizo menatap tidak percaya laki-laki bertopi terbalik tersebut.

"'Kan apa yang kubilang? Dia akan kembali," kata Kaizo sombong.

"T-tapi... bagaimana mungkin..." mereka masih tidak percaya. Setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Boboiboy, kenapa laki-laki itu kembali?

"Aku memang tidak memperdulikan mereka," kata Boboiboy membuat para tawanan mendesah kecewa, "tapi aku ada urusan dengan... maaf, siapa namamu ya?" mereka langsung bergubrak ria mendengar pertanyaan laki-laki bertopi tersebut.

"ADU DU LAH!" seru Adu Du kesal.

"DAN PROBE!" sambung Probe.

"Benar! Aku ada urusan dengan kalian, Adu Du, Probe!" seru Boboiboy kemudian.

Adu Du tertawa keras, "Urusan? Aku sudah tidak punya urusan denganmu lagi Boboiboy... sekarang aku ada urusan untuk melenyapkan teman-temanmu!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sangkar yang ia gantung di pohon.

Boboiboy tertawa meremehkan, "Teman-teman? 'Kan aku sudah bilang mereka bukan siapa-siapa aku, aku hanya ingin melampiaskan amarah dan tekanan pada kalian. Lagian apa maksudmu 'melenyapkan'?" tanya Boboiboy dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kamu bodoh ya? Bos-ku bilang akan melenyapkan tawanannya," jawab Probe.

"Tawanan? Jadi tawanan kalian itu pohon?" pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan laki-laki berjaket jingga agak kemerahan itu membuat dua makhluk itu mengernyit. Mereka langsung melihat sangkar mereka yang seharusnya tergantung di pohon tersebut, namun yang ada hanya pohonnya. Kemana sangkarnya pergi?

Adu Du geram, "Kau... KAU PASTI YANG MELAKUKANNYA 'KAN?!" teriaknya.

Boboiboy hanya menanggapi teriakan Adu Du dengan tawanya, "Bodoh ya?" perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala kotak sang Alien, "Aku dari tadi di sini, mana mungkin aku mengambil sangkar yang besar itu? Itu diluar kendaliku."

"'Kan sudah kubilang… aku ke sini karena ada urusan denganmu, mana mungkin aku memperdulikan tawananmu itu," lanjutnya santai.

Adu Du mengerang, "URUSAN?! URUSAN KAU BILANG?! MEMANGNYA KAU PUNYA URUSAN APA DENGANKU HAH?!" sang Alien kembali berteriak.

Boboiboy menyeringai, "Ya ampun... kamu mendengarkan atau tidak sih? Aku ke sini untuk melampiaskan amarah dan tekanan yang aku terima pada kalian. Seperti... ini!" tangan Boboiboy langsung tertutup dengan tanah sehingga membentuk sarung tangan.

"Tumbukan tanah!" serunya sambil memukul tanah. Tanah langsung mencuat keluar melempar kedua makhluk tersebut.

'Aduh... mereka lama amat sih! Aku tidak bisa menggulur waktu lebih lama lagi!'

 **[Di Suatu Tempat]**

 **Klang!**

Pintu sangkar tersebut terbuka saat laki-laki bertopi jingga menghadap ke depan itu membukakan gembok yang ada di pintu sangkar tersebut dengan kunci yang ia 'ambil-tanpa-izin'.

 **Buagh!**

Tinju langsung diterima oleh laki-laki tersebut setelah ia membuka pintu sangkar tersebut, "FANG!" seru Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal.

"KAU BILANG KAMI BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAMU! KENAPA KAU MENYELAMATKAN KAMI HAH?!" teriak laki-laki berambut _raven_ acak-acakan tersebut.

Laki-laki tersebut mendecih, "Diselamatkan bukannya bilang terima kasih malah memukul orang yang menyelamatkan," ucapnya sambil membenarkan posisi topinya.

"Siapa juga yang mau nyelamatin orang yang ceroboh dan merepotkan seperti kalian? Kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin aku sudah membiarkan kalian dilenyapkan sama Alien hijau itu," lanjutnya sambil melemparkan suatu benda kepada keempat orang tersebut. Keempat orang tersebut sangat terkejut saat melihat apa yang dilemparkan oleh laki-laki tersebut.

"I-i-i-ini..." Gopal berkata gagap.

"Jam kuasa! Bagaimana kau..." Ying melanjutkan ucapan Gopal.

"Boboiboy kau..." Yaya menggantungkan ucapannya.

Laki-laki– Boboiboy mendengus, "Kalau sudah mengerti aku akan pergi! Dan kau!" Boboiboy menatap tajam Fang. Yang ditatap langsung membalas tatapan tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah memukulku!" serunya sarkastik, "Pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapanku sana!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" seru Fang tidak terima.

"Petir!" suara yang terdengar ceria itu membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke atas. Terdapat laki-laki yang melayang di langit bersama pusaran angin yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Mereka semua terkejut, "B-B-B-Boboiboy ada dua?! Dan d-dia terbang?! T-terus laki-laki yang ada di taman itu siapa?!" seru Race panik.

"Sudah selesai urusannya? Kita harus pergi! Tanah sudah mulai bertarung!" kata laki-laki tersebut sambil melayang mendekati Boboiboy yang dipanggil 'Petir' oleh laki-laki tersebut mengabaikan semua orang.

"Lho? Kenapa dengan pipimu? Kok merah?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu! Sekarang kita akan menyusul Tanah, kita sudah melakukan permohonannya. Aku yakin Api dan Air sedang ke sana sekarang," kata Boboiboy– lebih tepatnya Petir mengabaikan pertanyaan laki-laki tersebut.

"Ah... ok... tapi sebelum itu..." Petir mulai kesal.

"Apalagi?! Cepat katakan Angin! Tanah mungkin sudah kewalahan sekarang!" semua orang yang mendengar perdebatan dua orang berwajah kembar dengan posisi topi yang berbeda itu bingung. Sementara Gopal, Ying, Yaya, Fang, dan Kaizo mulai mengerti apa yang dua orang itu bicarakan.

Laki-laki itu– Angin menampilkan cengirannya, "Jangan galak ah! Apa perlu kita buat _barrier_ ***** biar mereka tidak ikut campur?" tawarnya sambil menunjuk kumpulan penduduk Pulau Rintis.

Petir berpikir sebentar, dia menatap penduduk Pulau Rintis khususnya kelima orang –Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, dan Kaizo– yang mempunyai kekuatan super itu dengan tajam, "Boleh, _barrier_ angin dan petir?" tanyanya menerima usulan yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias laki-laki berpakaian serba kuning tersebut.

"Percuma kalian membuat _barrier_ , akan aku hancurkan dengan pedang tenagaku dengan mudah," kata Kaizo yang mendengarkan rencana laki-laki berwajah kembar tersebut. Dia mengeluarkan pedang tenaganya yang selama ini ia ikatkan di pinggangnya.

Angin dan Petir menyeringai, "Boleh," kedua laki-laki kembar itu mundur beberapa langkah, "kalau kau bisa," ucap mereka kompak lalu mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing dan membuat _barrier_ _combo_ mereka.

Semua orang langsung menutup mata saat angin besar menerbangkan pasir-pasir yang ada di sekitar mereka. "Akan lebih baik kalian pergi sejauh-jauhnya! Kalian mengganggu!" teriak Angin kemudian melesat menyusul kembarannya bersama Petir.

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

"Hah... hah... aku tidak menyangka kau sudah berpecah," kata Adu Du sambil mengusap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya karena serangan mendadak tersebut.

Boboiboy tersenyum heran, "Berpecah? Maksudnya?" tanyanya menambah kekesalan Adu Du.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku tahu dari lambang dan gaya pakaianmu itu!" seru Adu Du.

Senyuman heran milik Boboiboy langsung berganti dengan senyuman bersalah, "Aduh... ketahuan ya?" ucapan Boboiboy terdengar seperti sindiran bagi Adu Du.

"Probe! Serang dia!" perintahnya kepada robot tempurnya.

"Baik! Probe: Mega Probe!" Probe berubah menjadi Mega Probe kemudian meluncurkan beberapa misil yang besar kepada Boboiboy.

Entah kenapa mulutnya tidak lelah menampilkan senyuman yang maknanya berbeda-beda, dia kemudian memukul tanah. "Tanah Pelindung," gumamnya. Tanah kembali mencuat membentuk perisai.

 **DUARR!**

Ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh misil milik Mega Probe membuat debu menutupi pandangan mereka. Adu Du tersenyum kemenangan, "Matilah kau Boboiboy... matilah!" alien tersebut kembali berseru sambil tertawa jahat.

Hening sejenak, hanya tawa jahat milik Adu Du saja yang meramaikan taman Pulau Rintis tersebut. Hingga suara kilatan ikut meramaikan suasana hening bersama dengan desiran angin, sinar yang panas, dan percikan air.

"Keris Petir!"

"Pusaran Angin!"

"Bola Api!"

"Bola Air!"

Seruan tersebut membuat tawa jahat milik Adu Du berganti menjadi teriakan kesakitan. Di balik perisai tanahnya Boboiboy tersenyum, "Kenapa lama sekali? Hampir saja terkena misil tadi," tanyanya kepada empat laki-laki yang mirip dengannya. Hanya cara memakai topi dan warna jaket yang membedakan mereka.

"Maaf kami terlambat, sedikit ada hambatan tadi. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan Tanah?" jawab laki-laki bertopi miring mewakili ketiga laki-laki yang lain. Dia yang melemparkan Bola Angin tadi.

Boboiboy– Tanah tersenyum, "Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah menyelesaikan rencananya?" pertanyaan Tanah dijawab oleh anggukan keempat laki-laki tersebut.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Sialan! Kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh akan membunuhmu!" seruan sang musuh membuat kelima laki-laki berwajah mirip itu memasang wajah serius.

Debu menghilang, pandangan mereka yang ada di taman kembali jelas. Dua kelompok yang saling bermusuhan itu saling menatap tajam, mengeluarkan ancaman sejelas-jelasnya agar lawan mereka takut.

"Hee… jadi mereka yang membuat kita tertekan? Asyik! Aku bisa membakarnya!" seru laki-laki bertopi menghadap depan agak ke atas girang, Api. Dia mengeluarkan api di tangannya.

"Sebelum kamu membakarnya aku akan menenggelamkannya dulu," kata laki-laki bertopi menghadap depan agak ke bawah tenang, Air. Sekumpulan air mengelilingi dirinya.

"Ide kalian bagus juga, aku akan menyetrumnya agar dia cepat mati," kata laki-laki bertopi menghadap depan, Petir. Tangannya berkilat, siap menyengat siapapun.

"Dan aku akan menerbangkannya sampai ke luar angkasa," imbuh laki-laki bertopi miring ceria, Angin. Dia mengeluarkan angin dari tangannya.

"Sebagai serangan terakhir, aku akan menguburnya sampai ke tanah yang terdalam. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan muncul lagi. **Selamanya** ," kata laki-laki bertopi terbalik, Tanah. Dia meninju tangannya yang bersarung tanah.

Tawa kejam langsung keluar dari bibir kelima orang tersebut. Mereka adalah pecahan Boboiboy yang mewakili setiap kekuatan dan kepribadiannya. Kedua makhluk itu merasakan aura gelap dari mereka. Senyum meremehkan milik Adu Du ditunjukkan kepada kelima pecahan tersebut, "Heleh! Cuma tingkat pertama saja bangga, dengan kekuatan kecil seperti itu kalian tidak bisa mengalahkanku."

Tawa kelima laki-laki tersebut berhenti, "Hee... meremehkan kami ya..." dan Adu Du tahu, kalau ucapannya tadi adalah kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

"GYAAA!" teriakan dari laki-laki bertubuh gempal memekakkan telinga orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuhnya terlempar sejauh 2 meter. Asap hitam keluar dari laki-laki bertubuh gempal tersebut. "Haduh... ini mustahil... listriknya membuatku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Anginnya juga terlalu kuat sampai membuatku kembali lagi ke sini," katanya.

"Jadi kita bisa mengetahui kalau listriknya akan menyengat kita kalau disentuh dan anginnya membuat kita tidak bisa mendekati _barrier_ ," simpul laki-laki berambut _raven_ yang sebagian rambutnya melawan gravitasi.

"Jangan-jangan kalian menjadikanku bahan percobaan ya?!" seruan laki-laki berkulit gelap itu membuat kedua laki-laki itu mendecih.

"Pintar juga," gumam kedua laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku mendengarnya oi!"

Tiba-tiba dua perempuan menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Bagaimana? Kalian sudah bisa menghancurkan _barrier_ nya?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam.

"Belum. Kalau kalian?" jawab laki-laki berambut _raven_ acak-acakan sekaligus bertanya.

Kedua perempuan tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Kami sudah mengungsikan para penduduk dan kedua senior yang ngotot ingin bantu kita itu. Kalau tentang _barrier_... mereka membuat _barrier_ yang mengelilingi jalan ke taman," jawab perempuan berhijab pink dengan muram.

Gopal, nama laki-laki yang baru saja terkena serangan dari _barrier_ bangkit dari ambruknya, "Kalau masuk lewat atas gimana? Yaya 'kan bisa," usulnya.

Empat orang itu menghela nafas, "Kau dengar tidak sih? Mereka berdua membuat _barrier_ yang mengelilingi jalan ke taman. Artinya jalur udara juga tertutupi oleh _barrier_ , Yaya tidak akan bisa masuk. Yang ada dia terkena serangan dari _barrier_ sepertimu," jelas perempuan berambut hitam tersebut dengan cepat, Ying.

Mereka berlima kembali merenung, "Bicara tentang mereka berdua... itu bukan pecahan dari teman kalian ya?" tanya Kaizo, orang yang paling tua dari kelompok tersebut.

Empat orang itu mengangguk, "Dilihat dari kekuatan dan kepribadiannya sih iya. Kalau gak salah mereka Halilintar dan Taufan," jawab perempuan berhijab pink mewakili temannya, Yaya.

"Tapi mereka tingkat pertama, jadi mereka Petir dan Angin," lanjut Ying.

"Tingkat pertama tapi kekuatannya sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan tingkat kedua mereka?" gumam Kaizo.

Dia melihat pedang tenaganya, "Pedangku tidak bisa menghancurkan _barrier_ yang terlihat lemah di luar ini. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali kita bisa menembusnya," kata Kaizo.

"Memangnya siapa yang bisa menembus _barrier_ gabungan dari petir dan angin ini? Mendekatinya membuat kita terlempar ke sini. Walaupun berhasil melewati anginnya kita harus berhadapan dengan listrik yang kalau siap menyengat kita kapanpun," tanya laki-laki berkacamata nila yang merupakan adik Kaizo, Fang.

Empat orang itu menatap Fang. "Maaf kak... bukannya menghina, tapi kenapa adikmu ini jadi bodoh ya?" kata Gopal yang terdengar seperti sindiran bagi Fang.

"Hei!" seru Fang tidak terima.

Kaizo menghela nafas, "Aku juga gak tahu... apa aku salah kasih dia makan ya?"

"Kakak!"

"Aku setuju dengan kalian berdua, bahkan kita tertangkap karena komandonya," Yaya ikut nimbrung. Sedangkan orang yang menjadi bahan topik menatap mereka tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa sih?!"

"Dia jadi lebih bodoh daripada Gopal, padahal dia punya kekuatan lain selain kekuatan bayangan. Lalu fungsi kacamatamu itu buat apa? Gaya?" Ying menambah daftar sindiran yang diterima Fang.

Fang langsung memegang gagang kacamatanya, senyuman malu tercipta di bibir laki-laki bermata _ruby_ tersebut. "Maaf, aku lupa. Sudah lama aku tidak memakainya... kalau gitu aku akan menyusulnya dan membuatnya untuk menghilangkan _barrier_ ini," ucapnya kemudian menekan huruf F yang terukir di gagang kacamatanya.

Kacamata tersebut langsung berganti menjadi topeng menyerupai rubah yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kekuatan Penembus," ucapnya pelan kemudian berjalan tenang melewati _barrier_ tanpa terkena serangan dari _barrier_ tersebut. Intinya dia menembus _barrier_ berkat kekuatan yang ada di kacamatanya.

Fang memang tidak terkena dampaknya, tapi masih agak sulit karena angin kencang yang dikeluarkan oleh _barrier_ tersebut. "Ukh... sepintar apa dia sampai bisa membuat kemungkinan agar tidak ada orang yang masuk dalam wilayah _barrier_ ini?" gumamnya.

Badai yang menghalagi pandangan Fang kini menghilang digantikan oleh jalanan sepi. "Sekarang..." Fang mengembalikan topengnya menjadi kacamata, "susul dan hajar dia," gumamnya sambil berlari dengan kekuatan bayangannya.

Niatnya setelah sampai di taman dia akan menghajar _rival_ nya tersebut, dia belum puas dengan pukulannya tadi. Tapi niatan tersebut langsung menghilang saat melihat apa yang telah dilakukan _rival_ nya terhadap makhluk luar angkasa tersebut.

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

 **Bruk!**

Probe kembali ke wujudnya yang semula. "M-m-mustahil..." Adu Du menatap tidak percaya kelima orang tersebut.

"Maafkan saya Bos. Kekuatan mereka berbeda dengan yang dulu. Saya merasa melawan 5 pecahan tingkat kedua sekaligus," ucap Probe.

"Pecahan? Yang benar saja! Kami bukan pecahan!" seru Petir mendengar ucapan Probe.

Adu Du memasang wajah heran, "Lalu? Kalau kalian bukan pecahan, kalian siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kami adalah kami, Boboiboy adalah Boboiboy. Dia berbicara pada kami layaknya teman. Jadi jangan pernah menyebut kami pecahan darinya. Dia yang menahan tekanan kami sendirian dan menemani kami setelah mereka meninggalkan kami," kata Tanah sambil menyerang Adu Du.

Jantung Adu Du serasa berhenti setelah menghindar serangan maut secara kebetulan. 'Apa ini? Mereka berbicara seolah Boboiboy bukan bagian dari mereka. Tunggu… pecahan ya?' seringaian langsung tercipta di bibir Adu Du.

"Tapi kalian keluar setelah Boboiboy berpecah, itu bukannya sama dengan pecahan ya?" 5 orang tersebut langsung menatap tajam Adu Du.

"Dia gak punya telinga ya? Sudah dibilang kami bukan pecahannya juga," sindir Angin. Adu Du berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Tapi kalian tidak akan muncul kalau Boboiboy tidak berpecah, apa aku salah?" Adu Du kembali mengatakan ucapannya, 5 orang itu terdiam.

Hening sejenak. Dalam keheningan tersebut Api tertawa, "Pecahan ya? Kalau kami pecahannya bukannya Boboiboy ingat semua yang kami lakukan? Kami bahkan bisa mengendalikan ingatan kami sendiri," dia membalikkan ucapan Adu Du. Tawanya langsung menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi dingin, api langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Sudah kami bilang, kami adalah kami. Boboiboy adalah Boboiboy. Kau yang tahunya menghancurkan apa saja jangan sok-sok-an tahu tentang kami, dasar Kepala Kotak."

Adu Du masih mempertahankan seringaiannya, "Wow… pecahan yang tidak mengakui dirinya sebagai pecahan. Kalian seharusnya sadar diri, kalian tidak akan bisa muncul tanpa jam kuasa yang Boboiboy pakai," ucapnya.

"Cukup," butiran air mengelilingi tubuh Air, "aku akan mengakui kalau aku adalah pecahan. Tapi perasaan apa ini? Kalau aku pecahan tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan marah dan melakukan tugasku sebagai pecahan. Aku mewakili kemalasan Boboiboy, tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan marah yang seharusnya diwakili Petir. Jadi… aku menyangkal ucapanmu tentang diri kami sebagai pecahan," air yang mengelilingi tubuhnya melesat ke arah Adu Du.

"BOS!" Probe langsung melindungi Adu Du yang tidak sempat mempersiapkan diri.

 **Duar!**

Kekuatan yang diluncurkan Air langsung meledak saat mengenai tubuh besi milik Probe. Adu Du terkejut yang langsung digantikan ekspresi datar. "Komputer, keluarkan mereka," perintahnya pelan.

Pintu pesawat angkasa terbuka, robot besar sebanyak 5 buah keluar dari pesawat tersebut. Senyuman sinis ia tunjukkan kepada 5 laki-laki tersebut, "Menghancurkan apa saja kau bilang? Aku tidak sama seperti dulu, semua sudah kurencanakan dengan matang. Aku yakin kalian masih ingat dengan model robot ini."

5 orang itu menatap terkejut robot tersebut, "Besar... lebih besar dari pada robot ungu tadi," komentar Api kagum yang disusul protes tidak terima dari Probe.

"Kayaknya aku pernah lihat... tapi dimana ya?" tanya Angin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau gak salah namanya kayak nama makanan yang biasa dipakai orang lalapan. Warnanya hijau," Petir berusaha mengingat nama robot tempur yang ada di depannya lewat makanan bewarna hijau, bermaksud menyindir lawannya.

"Aku gak tahu, pertama kali ini aku melihat robot seperti ini, tapi... lumayanlah daripada robot ungu tadi," Air secara terang-terangan menyindir. Kedua makluk asing itu berusaha menahan marah.

"Benar... kayak pernah lihat... mungkin kita pernah bertarung melawannya," hipotesa Tanah.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak pernah melihatnya," kata Api dan Air kompak.

"Mungkin kalian belum muncul? Ugh... karena 4 tahun gak pernah keluar, rasanya ingatanku kacau balau," Tanah berhipotesa lagi.

Wajah Adu Du memerah, sebenarnya lawannya ini serius atau mempermainkan dirinya?! Dari tadi berbicara melenceng jauh dari pertanyaannya. "PETAI LAH! ROBOT PERISAI TEMPUR ANGKASA I!" seru Adu Du akhirnya. Dia tidak bisa mendengar lebih lama ocehan musuhnya tersebut.

Petir menjetikkan jarinya, "Benar! Petai, makanan yang biasanya dibuat lalapan," ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Sepertinya dia berencana untuk membuat Adu Du marah.

Api dan Air mengangguk polos sambil membentuk mulutnya huruf O. Entah mereka mengerti maksudnya atau tidak. "Ah benar! Aku sampai harus membuat Naga Tanah," kata Tanah.

"Aku ingat! Dia yang buat _hoverboard_ ku rusak, aku harus menghajarnya!" kata Angin sambil mengeluarkan anginnya membentuk sebuah pusaran. Api dan Air hanya bisa saling menatap, mereka tidak pernah berurusan dengan robot yang namanya entah kenapa mirip dengan nama makanan bewarna hijau tersebut.

"Oh... kalian mau menghajarnya ya? Setelah aku melakukan ini?" Adu Du menjetikkan jarinya, makhluk yang menyerupai Adu Du tapi lebih tinggi darinya itu keluar di antara robot tempur sambil memegang suatu benda.

Benda tersebut berbentuk bulat, bewarna kuning, matanya bewarna biru _electric_ , dia sedang memberontak berusaha lepas dari pegangan Alien tersebut. Kelima orang itu terdiam, mereka sangat kenal dengan benda itu. Ochobot, teman mereka.

Ok, hentikan permainan. Waktunya mereka untuk serius sekarang.

"Kamu sudah melakukan apa yang diminta dia 'kan Tanah?" tanya Petir dingin, sorot matanya menjadi tajam. Petir tiba-tiba menggelegar di cuaca yang cerah.

"Kamu tidak lupa bilang 'kan?" Angin menuntut Tanah. Angin di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba berhembus dengan kencang.

"Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak membuka pintu kecuali itu Boboiboy atau Atok. Aku juga sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengunci pintu dan jendela," jawab Tanah. Entah kenapa tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar.

"Jadi... kalau bukan Ochobot yang mengabaikan perintahmu, Alien yang mirip dengan Kepala Kotak itu masuk ke rumah dengan paksa dan menculik Ochobot," hipotesa Api dengan suara datar. Udara yang dingin akibat angin tiba-tiba menjadi panas.

"Tapi bagaimana? Petir dan Angin sudah membuat _barrier_ yang menutupi semua jalur ke taman ini, aku dan Api juga sudah membuat _barrier_ di sekitar rumah. Itu adalah _combo_ terkuat kami," tanya Air. Hujan mulai turun dengan deras.

Adu Du yang mendengar ucapan kelima pecahan tersebut tersenyum jahat, "Oh... mudah saja... Ejo Jo yang telah menjadi bawahanku ini memakai baju tempur yang tahan dengan kekuatan kalian. Meskipun dia masih terkena dampaknya," ia melihat bawahannya, Ejo Jo luka-luka akibat _barrier_ yang dibuat Petir, Angin, Api, dan Air.

"Ugh... lepaskan aku!" Ochobot, benda yang dibawa oleh Ejo Jo memberontak.

"Berhenti memberontak! Komputer! Serap energi robot ini dan pindahkan ke PETAI!" perintah Ejo Jo pada Komputer milik Adu Du.

Teriakan langsung memenuhi indra pendengaran kelima pecahan tersebut. "Hentikan... jangan lagi... jangan lakukan itu lagi..." gumam mereka. Potongan ingatan saat Ochobot diserap energinya 4 tahun lalu muncul di kepala mereka.

"Hm? Apa yang kalian bilang? Aku tidak dengar~! Tolong keraskan suara kalian seperti saat kalian mempermainkanku tadi~!" kata Adu Du yang disusul dengan tawa jahat bersama Ejo Jo.

Kelima orang itu menatap tajam makhluk luar angkasa tersebut, "Lepaskan Ochobot, kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak apa hah? Mau menghabisi kami?" tantang Ejo Jo.

"Hee..." lima orang tersebut menyeringai, "nantang ya? Kalian yang minta lho..."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Adu Du merasa apa yang dikatakan oleh bawahannya itu sangat fatal seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi. "Petir dan Air ambil Ochobot! Gunakan kekuatan gabungan! Kalian tidak ingin kejadian 4 tahun lalu kembali terulang 'kan?" Petir dan Air mengangguk.

"Bagus! Sisanya ikut aku! Tidak ada belas kasihan untuk mereka!" iris mata Tanah berubah warna menjadi _gold_. Begitu juga dengan iris mata pecahan Boboboy yang lain.

"M-mereka memasuki tingkat kedua bos!" lapor Probe.

"Tahulah!" sewot Adu Du.

Tiba-tiba suatu sinar menyilaukan mata makhluk asing tersebut. Saat sinar mulai memudar, mereka dikejutkan dengan tubuh mereka yang terikat dengan tumbuhan berduri. "Apa ini?!" seru Adu Du panik.

"Akhirnya mereka keluar," kata Petir yang sudah memasuki tingkat kedua dengan senyumannya, Halilintar.

"Ok! Dua orang yang baru muncul bantu kami dari belakang!" Tanah yang berubah menjadi Gempa menambahkan komandonya.

"Boboiboy sudah mengizinkan kita untuk melakukan apapun pada musuh. Hari ini... adalah hari terakhir musuh melihat dunia!"

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

 **Note:**

 ** _Barrier:_** **Penangkal, Pelindung**

* * *

 **Race: Kembali lagi bersama kami~!**

 **Rain: Ok... (membaca kertas yang diberikan Akuma) kami akan membalas review para pembaca...**

 **Race: (mata berbinar) membalas review?! Bagaimana dia memberikan tugas sepenting itu?!**

 **Rain: Katanya sih terserah kita akan membalas gimana... seenggaknya bisa di tolerir...**

 **Race: Jadi kita harus membaca review-annya dulu? (membaca review para pembaca)**

 **Rain: Mau nggak mau kita harus baca... aku sudah baca tadi, kita balas review-nya sekarang**

 **Race: Eh eh! Aku belum selesai bacanya!**

 **Rain: Bodo amat**

* * *

 **Betelgeuse Bellatrix:**

 _ **RaceRain: Ok! Ini sudah next!**_

 _ **Race: Memangnya Halilintar dendam sama temannya ya Rain?**_

 _ **Rain: Entahlah... aku bukan Author di sini... di lihat dari chapter ini... sepertinya antara tidak dan ya.**_

 _ **Race: Lalu... tentang tertangkapnya Kaizo... sudah terjawab 'kan? Adu Du yang tidak pernah berpikir panjang ini ternyata sudah menyiapkan rencananya matang-matang!  
**_

 _ **Rain: Dan tentang perbaikan Ochobot... karena teori milik Kuma di sini hanyalah sebuah imajinasi... kakak bisa anggap kalau sistem Ochobot ini sudah di pelajari Boboiboy selama dia baru masuk SMP. Dia 'kan punya data tentang**_ **Power Sphera _dari Fang... ini juga hasil dari imajinasi Kuma.._**

 ** _RaceRain: Yang terakhir... terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita Kuma~!_**

* * *

 **kurosaki7setsuna:**

 _ **Rain: Terima kasih atas dukungannya kak... aku juga setuju tentang alien kakak beradik itu dibuat bodoh sama Kuma, dia sedikit suka dengan kakak beradik ini... entah kenapa di membuat Fang dan Kaizo OOC**_

 _ **Race: Tentang sequel... itu agak... sudahlah! Doakan saja si Kuma punya inspirasi untuk membuat sequel SGSH ini...**_

* * *

 **Shidiq743:**

 _ **RaceRain: Ini sudah lanjut~ apa kakak menikmati ceritanya?**_

* * *

 **Adashino san:**

 _ **Race: Dia sampai dua kali review! Segitunya kah kakak menunggu SGSH ini?**_

 _ **Rain: Kenapa BBB berubah 360 derajat? Aku tidak tahu... tapi yang aku tahu pasti Kuma suka membuat salah seorang tokoh tersiksa dan itu peran BBB yang ada di cerita ini.  
**_

 _ **Race: Tentang BBB harus jahat... kita lihat saja nanti. Bagiku dia sudah jahat di chap ini**_

 _ **Rain: Kemudian tentang pin BBM... ini dia (mengeluarkan HP Akuma yang dia 'pinjam)**_

 _ **Race: Kapan kamu pinjam HP-nya? Kamu tahu paswordnya?  
**_

 _ **Rain: Katanya sih terserah... dia juga membiarkanku 'mengambil' HP ini. Tentang password... tahulah. Sekarang pin-nya Kuma... D294DBEB invite ya! Tapi dia jarang on... jadi maklumi, kasihan dia kontaknya hanya sedikit...**_

 _ **Race: Ternyata kamu menakutkan... dan yang terakhir... fanfic Sousei no Onmyouji ya... mungkin dia harus marathon nonton animenya. Terakhir dia lihat ep. 27. Dia juga belum punya inspirasi untuk membuat cerita dari anime itu. Dia juga harus mengenal karakter dari anime itu secara mendetail jadi... yang sabar saja, kalau punya saran tema cerita tentang anime sousei... kasih tahu saja... mungkin bisa jadi inspirasinya.**_

 _ **Rain: Darimana kamu tahu kalau Kuma nonton sampai ep. 27?**_

* * *

 **Ai no Est:**

 _ **Rain: kakak pintar menebak ya... cocok lho... aku sudah yakin bakal ketebak karena jalan ceritanya sedikit mainstream.**_

 _ **Race: Belajarlah bersabar nak...**_

 ** _Rain: Siapa yang kamu panggil nak?_**

 ** _Race: Hehehe... terima kasih atas reviewnya... ini sudah lanjut..._**

* * *

 **CherrySFTT27:**

 _ **Rain: Sudah kejawab penasarannya 'kan kak?**_

 _ **Race: Ini sudah lanjut lho...**_

* * *

 **Namekukukuku:**

 _ **Race: Banyak yang gak sabar nunggu kelanjutannya cerita ini ya?**_

 _ **Rain: Hm... Ini sudah lanjut...**_

* * *

 **Ruri11:**

 _ **RaceRain: Halo juga kak! Sudah kejawab rasa penasaran kakak 'kan?**_

* * *

 **Race: Fiuuh~ Banyak yang review ternyata... kalau dilihat-lihat balasan yang banyak itu adashino san ya? Apa Kuma terharu saat ada yang minta pin BBM nya ya?**

 **Rain: OK... sepertinya waktu kami sudah habis... _for the last.._**

 **RaceRain:** _ **Mind to Reveiew?**_

 ** _See you next time~!_**


	5. Katakan Selamat Tinggal

**Rain: *datar* Setelah hampir 3 bulan lamanya...**

 **Race: AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA!**

 **RaceRain: Dan Kuma meminta kami sebagai penggantinya... tolong maafkan dia...**

 **Rain: Dan seperti chapter sebelumnya... Kuma menitipkan pesan untuk kalian..**

 _ **HAI! KONICHIWA! KONBAWA!**_

 ** _Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama untuk update fanfic ini..._**

 ** _Terlalu banyak urusan di dunia nyata..._**

 ** _Dan tentu saja..._**

 ** _Writer Block telah hinggap di otakku_**

 ** _Apa kalian masih menunggu fanfic ini?_**

 ** _Aku ucapkan terima kasih yang menunggu ceritaku yang masih tergolong amatir ini..._**

 ** _Untuk pembaca yang sudah mati kebosanan untuk menunggu updatenya cerita ini... terima kasih telah membaca ceritaku..._**

 ** _Dan terakhir..._**

 ** _Meskipun telat..._**

 ** _Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan..._**

 ** _AYO NGAKU BOLONG BERAPA KALIAN! #apaan_sih?!_**

 **RaceRain: *Wajah datar***

 **Race: Aku harap dia masih waras... sepertinya mentalnya mulai terganggu**

 **Rain: Yah... semoga saja...**

 **Race: OK! Mari kita lupakan apa yang ditulis Kuma tadi...**

 **Rain: Ya. Lupakan dan nikmati cerita ini...**

 **RaceRain: _Enjoy yourself and read with your snack~_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Katakan Selamat Tinggal**

* * *

Petir membenahi topinya, "Dia yang membuat masalah, kita yang beresin. Hebat juga dia," katanya sinis.

"Tapi dia buat syarat yang menarik lho... meski bagian menyelamatkan mereka aku agak gak setuju sih…" ucap Angin dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

"Mereka teman kita... mau bagaimana lagi? Apalagi mereka masih tetap setia sampai-sampai jengkel pada kita," kata Tanah.

"Tentang Boboiboy ngizinin kita itu... apa berarti aku boleh membakarnya sepuasku?" tanya Api antusias.

"Dia sudah bilang 'kan? Pengecualian untuk para tawanan. Hoam... haduh... aku masih ngantuk… kenapa aku juga ikut terpanggil sih?" jawab Air diikuti dengan gerutuan.

"Benar juga! Seharusnya mereka berdua juga ikut keluar, kenapa hanya kita?" Angin mencari dua sosok yang mirip dengannya di sekitarnya.

Tanah menghela nafas, "Kamu lupa? Saat dia masih kecil, memanggil kita bertiga saja sudah menguras banyak tenaga, apalagi berlima. Belum lagi dia sudah lama tidak memakai jam kuasa."

Petir mendengus, "Lupakan mereka berdua, saat ini kita harus fokus dengan rencananya. Pertama, kita hanya perlu menyelamatkan para tawanan. Kemudian..." dia menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Melepaskan tekanan kita selama 4 tahun ini! Wuhuu!" lanjut Api sambil meloncat girang. Yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku tahu ini tidak masuk ke rencananya, kita akan buat _barrier_ untuk menjauhkan para tawanan dan melindungi Ochobot. Sekalinya kita menyelamatkan para tawanan, kita tidak akan menyelamatkan mereka lagi kalau berhasil menembus _barrier_. Bagaimana?"

Mereka berempat memikirkan usulan Petir, "Jadi... maksudmu kita tidak akan punya waktu untuk melindungi para tawanan yang ingin membantu kita? Walaupun itu teman kita?" Tanah menerjemahkan maksud dari ucapan Petir.

"Mereka bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri setelah kita memberi jam kuasa mereka. Mati juga salah mereka sendiri, yang penting kita sudah memperingatinya," mata Air berkilat ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Haduh... aku gak tahu kenapa kalian berdua bisa sesadis ini... tapi gak apalah, yang penting aku bisa menghajar alien itu sampai dia tidak bisa melihat hari esok," Angin menyeringai, sedangkan yang lain menatap laki-laki bertopi kuning itu datar.

'Padahal dirinya sendiri juga sadis.'

Petir berdehem, "Ok, waktunya melaksanakan rencananya,"

* * *

 **SGSH**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios/Monsta**

 **Say Goodbye Say Hello © KashikAkuma Himitsuko**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Language: Bahasa Indonesia**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOC –** ** _maybe?–_** **, Teori hasil imajinasi, No Pair**

 **SGSH**

* * *

"Hm?" Kaizo menatap jeli _barrier_ yang mengeluarkan percikan petir merah.

Gopal yang sibuk mondar-mandir itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Ada apa Kap– maksudku kak?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku melihat petir–"

 **Wuushh!**

Angin yang berasal dari _barrier_ berhembus dengan kencang, membuat keempat orang yang ada di depan _barrier_ tersebut terlempar. Meskipun jarak mereka 5 meter dari _barrier_ tersebut, mereka masih terkena dampaknya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa yang barusan terjadi?!" tanya Ying panik.

"Sepertinya kekuatan _barrier_ meningkat, kalian lihat petir merah 'kan? Para pecahan itu telah memasuki tingkat kedua," jelas Kaizo setelah memakai topengnya guna menganalisa kekuatan _barrier_ tersebut.

Ketiga orang itu terkejut, "Tingkat kedua?! Bagaimana bisa?! Bukannya Fang akan menyuruh Boboiboy menghilangkan _barrier_ ini?" tanya Yaya mewakili temannya.

Kaizo memutar otaknya, "Mungkin... sesuatu sedang terjadi dan Pang masih menunggu suatu kesempatan untuk membuat _barrier_ ini menghilang. Jika dalam 10 menit _barrier_ ini belum menghilang, kita akan masuk secara paksa."

"Tapi bagaimana?" Gopal kembali bertanya.

Kaizo tersenyum, "Kalian tidak lupa dengan kekuatanku 'kan?"

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Fang tahu dia ada di sini untuk menyuruh _rival_ nya menghilangkan _barrier_ yang mengelilingi taman. Atau setidaknya membantu temannya itu menyingkirkan alien dari Bumi.

Tunggu. Dia juga alien 'kan?

Lupakan fakta tentang dirinya alien. Dia seharusnya membantu. Seharusnya. Diulangi: SEHARUSNYA!

Tapi, mau dia berusaha sampai rambutnya rontok pun, kakinya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama dengan pikirannya. Entah karena apa, Fang tahu kalau dia tidak boleh ikut bergabung dalam pertarungan yang terlihat berat sebelah ini.

Bukannya dia takut terluka atau bahkan mati dalam pertarungan ini, dia sudah berkali-kali di hadapkan dalam situasi yang lebih berat daripada yang ia saksikan ini sebelum ia bertemu dengan teman-teman Buminya. Hanya saja... dia merasakan tekanan yang dikeluarkan oleh teman sekaligus _rival_ nya itu sangat berat. Seakan tekanan itu mengatakan untuk tidak ikut campur dalam pertarungan tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan tekanan yang dikeluarkan oleh temannya itu luar biasa. Membuatnya tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa selain seringaian untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Meskipun tidak memakai jam kuasa selama 4 tahun, temannya itu masih kuat seperti dulu. Ralat, kekuatan temannya itu bertambah kuat sampai kekuatan tenaga milik kakaknya tidak bisa menembus _barrier combo_ yang dibuat oleh Petir dan Angin.

Fang mengernyitkan matanya ketika salah satu pecahan dari temannya itu terlempar akibat tendangan dari robot tempur yang kelihatan familiar penampilannya. Bisa ia dengar bunyi tulang patah dari temannya tersebut.

Fang memulihkan diri dari kegiatan diamnya. 'Ayolah! Ochobot ada di sana dan Boboiboy melawan mereka sendirian! Setidaknya pergi ambil Ochobot dari Alien Kotak atau menyerang mereka atau apalah yang bisa membantunya meski tidak ada efeknya!' batinnya menyemangati diri. Sepertinya Fang harus meralat tentang temannya yang bernama Boboiboy itu bertarung sendiri. Temannya itu bisa mememecah diri sampai tujuh bagian yang secara tidak langsung menjadikannya menjadi tujuh orang.

Fang melebarkan matanya ketika salah satu pecahan yang mewakili sifat kekanakkan itu akan tertangkap oleh salah satu robot tempur. "API AWAS!" dan tanpa dia sadari tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menolong temannya tersebut.

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

"API AWAS!" Blaze terkejut ketika sebuah bayangan menariknya dengan cepat menjauhi robot tempur yang akan menangkapnya.

"Eh?" wajah bingung langsung ia tampilkan ketika melihat laki-laki berambut _raven_ sudah ada di depannya dengan wajah ngos-ngosan. Kenapa kelihatan familiar?

Ah! Blaze ingat, dia...

"Landak Ungu! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" coret kata ingat tadi.

"Namaku Fang lah!" Blaze mengabaikan seruan laki-laki tersebut.

"Haduh... gimana ini? Satu penghambat muncul. Lagian gimana kamu bisa nembus itu _barrier_?" Blaze kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan penghambat hah?! Aku ingin membantu kalian!" Fang menghela nafas. "Dan hilangkan _barrier_ nya! Yang lain tidak bisa membantu kalian karena _barrier_ yang kalian buat," lanjutnya dengan nada angkuh.

Blaze mendecih, "Itu bukan urusanku ya? Bukan aku yang buat _barrier_ nya," dia menjawab acuh tak acuh. "Akan lebih baik kamu menjauh dari sini, lari, atau apapun lah! Pokoknya keluar dari sini. Kami tidak ingin ada pengganggu di sini," lanjutnya. Blaze kembali memasuki medan pertempuran mengabaikan seruan Fang.

Fang menatap tidak percaya kepergian salah satu pecahan temannya tersebut, "Dia mengusirku? Astaga! Dia bahkan tidak bilang terima kasih karena telah kuselamatkan," Fang, kamu tahu kalau Blaze tidak akan bilang itu 'kan?

Mari pindah sudut pandang ke medan tempur. Tepatnya posisi Halilintar dan Ice yang tengah melaksanakan tugas mereka. Mereka berlari tanpa hambatan berkat 'teman' mereka.

Dulu mereka akan mengatakan kekuatan mereka saat dikeluarkan, sekarang mereka hanya perlu fokus mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Mereka bisa melakukan serangan kejutan tanpa seruan mereka. Halilintar hanya perlu melakukan gerakan seakan memegang sebuah tombak dan Ice hanya fokus untuk mengeluarkan air dan merubahnya menjadi es.

Es seukuran kerikil dengan ujungnya yang tajam melesat dengan cepat menuju Ejo Jo diikuti dengan lemparan tombak bermuatan listrik milik Halilintar. "Kalian tidak berpikir kalau serangan itu berhasil mengenaiku 'kan?" Halilintar dan Ice terkejut saat melihat Ejo Jo sudah ada di belakang mereka.

"Sejak kapan–"

"Baru saja. Serangan kalian terlihat lambat bagiku," Ejo Jo menyeringai. Ice dan Halilintar langsung menjauh menuruti naluri mereka. Keduanya mendecih, Ice dan Halilintar saling tatap. Seakan menyetujui suatu rencana, mereka mengangguk.

"Hei... kalian tidak mengabaikanku 'kan?" kali ini Ice dan Halilintar tidak terkejut saat Ejo Jo sudah ada di belakang mereka. "Wow~ baru beberapa detik lalu aku menunjukkan kekuatan ini, kalian sudah tidak terke– akh!" Ejo Jo mengerang ketika tombak milik Halilintar menembus tubuhnya.

Halilintar membenarkan posisi topinya yang sedikit miring, "Jangan sombong. Yang cepat bukan hanya kamu saja," ucapnya dingin. Tanpa melepas tusukan, Halilintar memutar tombaknya. Membuat orang yang ditusuk mengerang lebih keras.

"Ice sekarang!" pinta Halilintar. Mengerti dengan perintah sang pengendali petir, Ice membekukan kaki musuh dengan kekuatannya kemudian mengambil Ochobot yang tidak sadarkan diri dari tangan Ejo Jo.

Ejo Jo berusaha melepas tusukan tombak milik Halilintar, "Ka... uhuk! Lian... ku... bunuh!" ancamnya.

Ice menyeringai, "Ngaca dulu sebelum mengancam kami. Kamu sudah dengar 'kan tadi? Kami tidak akan bersikap sok bijak seperti dulu. 'Semua makhluk berhak hidup tidak peduli makhluk itu jahat atau baik'?" Ice mendengus. "Pada akhirnya, ada saatnya mereka akan diambil nyawanya. Sepertimu," air mengelilingi tubuh Ice, dengan tangannya yang ditutupi dengan sarung tangan esnya, Ice membekukan air tersebut membentuk runcing es.

"Waktunya tidur," gumam Ice.

Halilintar menyalurkan kekuatannya ke tombak, seringaian terpasang di wajahnya. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia."

 **Jleb!**

 **Bzzt!**

 **Crat!**

"Satu selesai."

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Thorn berlari menuju Taufan yang baru saja jatuh dari _hoverboard_ nya akibat serangan dari musuh. "Taufan, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Thorn sambil membalut bahu Taufan yang patah dengan kekuatannya.

"Ukh! Aku gak apa-apa... berkat kekuatan Ochobot mereka jadi lebih kuat. Apa Halilintar dan Ice sudah berhasil merebut Ochobot? Mengesalkan harus menahan kekuatanku agar tidak mengenai mereka," jawab Taufan.

"Tulang bahu patah bilangnya gak apa-apa? Kamu sedikit menakutkan Taufan..." Solar yang baru saja datang menatap Taufan tidak percaya.

Taufan menyeringai, "Semua diambil dari pengalaman. Lagi pula kita punya kekuatan di atas rata-rata manusia, jadi patah tulang seperti ini hanyalah masalah sepele."

Thorn hanya menghela nafas, dia lebih memilih memperhatikan yang lain daripada mendengar pembicaraan Taufan dan Solar. Perhatian Thorn tertuju ke Halilintar dan Ice, dia sedikit terkejut saat alien tinggi itu bergerak cepat. Meskipun masih lebih cepat gerakan kilat milik Halilintar.

Seringaian miliknya langsung muncul ketika musuh yang tengah menawan Ochobot tersebut ambruk berkat serangan gabungan mereka. "Hei... Halilintar dan Ice berhasil merebut Ochobot," Taufan dan Solar langsung menatap Thorn. Mereka mengikuti pandangan laki-laki berpakaian serba hijau tersebut.

 **Kratak!**

Thorn dan Solar langsung melihat Taufan yang membenarkan tulang bahunya secara paksa. "Ok. Satu tugas selesai. Sekarang waktunya menghabisi yang lain," ujarnya dingin.

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

"Hm?" Yaya melihat _barrier_ milik temannya tersebut. Dia merasakan angin yang baru saja melempar dirinya dan temannya tersebut melemah.

"Kak Kaizo, ini sudah 10 menit 'kan?" pertanyaan Yaya membuat Kaizo tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan segera laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu mengangguk. Dia mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

" _Barrier_ anginnya melemah. Mungkin Fang sedang meyakinkan Boboiboy sekarang," kata Yaya sambil menunjuk _barrier_. Dia berjalan mendekati pelindung tersebut untuk membuktikan ucapannya.

Gopal dan Ying terkejut, sebelumnya mereka harus bersusah payah untuk mendekati _barrier_ tersebut. "Atau mungkin telah terjadi pada pecahan Boboiboy pengendali angin," lanjut Yaya dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tahu kalian khawatir, tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berhipotesa apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana," kata Kaizo sudah ada di samping Yaya. Dia mulai berjalan memasuki _barrier_ diikuti oleh Yaya. Gopal dan Ying menyusul mereka berdua.

Yaya memang bilang kalau angin yang ada di pelindung tersebut melemah, tapi tidak dengan listriknya. Beberapa kali mereka hampir tersengat. "Anginnya memang lemah, tapi tidak dengan listriknya," komentar Gopal.

Ying mendecak, "Bersyukurlah anginnya yang lemah, kalau tidak kita sudah terpental saat mencoba memasuki pelindung ini."

Gopal hanya bisa menelan ludahnya paksa, Kaizo masih fokus dengan kekuatannya, Yaya sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan teman-temannya di dalam _barrier_ , dan Ying yang suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Mereka berempat terjebak dalam keheningan.

Ketika Kaizo mengeluarkan suaranya, mereka merasa bebas dari keheningan. "Kita sudah keluar, lapisan pertama sih," kata Kaizo.

Ketiga orang tersebut bingung, "Lapisan pertama?" tanya Ying.

Kaizo langsung memberi kode untuk melihat ke depan, "Aku yakin sebelumnya tidak ada badai pasir seperti ini. Ditambah lagi dengan hawa panas seperti ini. Kalian sudah tahu siapa pelakunya 'kan?"

"Yang pasti bukan perbuatan musuh apalagi adikmu," kata Yaya dengan nada yang menusuk.

"Aku yakin mereka hanya buat _barrier_ gabungan dari angin dan listrik sepanjang jalan menuju taman," kata Gopal.

"Mungkin dia menambahkan lapisan _barrier_ nya? Mengingat lokasi kita dengan taman lumayan jauh," kata Ying.

Kaizo yang memimpin jalan tiba-tiba berhenti dan itu membuat tiga sekawan tersebut saling berbenturan karena pemberhentian yang mendadak. "Kak, tolong bilang kalau mau berhenti. Batas wilayah kekuatan kakak tidak sebesar pelindung milik Boboiboy," sinis Ying karena dia ada di urutan paling belakang. Belum lagi dia harus berbenturan dengan tubuh Gopal yang besarnya 2 kali lipat dari tubuhnya.

"Wow~bukannya dia tidak memakai kekuatannya selama 4 tahun ya? Bagaimana bisa dia membuat banyak lapisan _barrier_ sekaligus?"

Yaya, Gopal, dan Ying yang ada di belakang Kaizo langsung memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat yang ada di depan mereka.

"Wow... aku yakin mereka melakukannya setelah Fang ketahuan sama Boboiboy," kata Gopal yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Kaizo. Gopal meneguk ludahnya paksa, "Kalau Fang berhasil membujuk Boboiboy untuk menghilangkan _barrier_ nya, tidak mungkin ada lapisan pelindung seperti ini," jelas Gopal.

Kaizo mendengus, "Lupakan tentang lapisan pelindung. Kita harus secepatnya menyusul dua anak itu. Firasatku buruk."

Mereka berlima kembali menembus _barrier_ tersebut. Setelah 1 jam lamanya mereka menembus pelindung, akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari pelindung dengan lapisan bervariasi tersebut.

"Hatchi!" tanpa rasa malu Ying bersin dengan keras. "Haduuh... apa-apaan lapisan tadi?! Kenapa ada gurun es?! Bahkan ada laut yang bisa menyerap kekuatan!" serunya tanpa mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu.

"Aku yakin kalian ingin menyumpah serapahi Boboiboy sekarang, tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang. Teman kita dalam bahaya sekarang," kata Yaya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu? Bertemu dengan mereka saja belum," kata Gopal.

"Lihat yang ada di depanmu bodoh."

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Akar berduri melilit kelima robot PETAI. Sang pengendali akar tersebut terengah-engah. Seringaian terpatri di wajahnya meskipun darah terus mengalir di pelipisnya. "Berhenti juga akhirnya... Blaze kupercayakan padamu!" teriaknya pada 'rekannya'.

"Akhirnya bagianku juga!" seru laki-laki berhodi merah menyala tersebut. Bersamaan seruannya, cakram yang dikelilingi api muncul.

"Cepat hancurkan mereka dan bantu aku melenyapkan dua makhluk ini!" itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka mendengar teriakan sang pengendali tanah.

Blaze melemparkan cakram apinya, benda tajam dan panas itu berputar menuju robot musuh. Ketujuh, tepatnya kedelapan orang tersebut melihat gerakan cakram api. Tak terkecuali dua musuh yang mulai ketakutan.

 **Slash!**

Cakram dengan mulus ditangkap oleh Blaze. Senyuman kemenangan muncul bersamaan dengan ledakan demi ledakan yang berasal dari kelima robot tempur tersebut.

Thorn, sang pengendali akar berduri tersebut langsung jatuh dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Hah... hah... aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi... akan lebih baik kau bergabung dengan yang lain untuk membantu Gempa," ucapnya lemah.

"..."

Tidak ada balasan dari sang pengendali api dan Thorn tahu kalau rekannya itu sudah bergabung dengan yang lain. "Kuharap lukamu tidak lebih parah dari ini, Boboiboy."

Di sisi lain, tepatnya tempat pertempuran antara Adu Du dan keenam pengendali elemen saling adu kekuatan. Mereka akui, alien dan robotnya itu sangat kuat. Bohong mengatakan kalau mereka lemah setelah berhasil membuat Taufan terpental dengan hasil patah tulang di pergelangan tangannya.

Fang yang dari tadi diikat oleh sulur-sulur akar milik Thorn melepaskan diri dengan paksa. Darah mengalir di beberapa bagian tubuhnya akibat duri-duri halus yang ada di akar tersebut. "Aku sudah lelah menonton mereka dari tadi... kesabaranku sudah habis," aura gelap keluar dari tubuhnya.

Teman dan musuhnya menghentikan pertarungan sejenak karena aura yang keluar dari laki-laki berkacamata tersebut. "Kekuatan kalian telah meningkat pesat meskipun tidak pernah kalian pakai selama 4 tahun. Lalu...kenapa... kalian... MASIH BERMAIN-MAIN SAJA HAH?!" seketika awan menjadi gelap.

"Err... Landak Ungu... bukannya kami main-main... tapi mereka memang kuat..." kata Gempa mencoba menenangkan Fang

"DIAM! AKU FANG BUKAN LANDAK UNGU DASAR PIKUN AKUT!" bukannya tenang, Fang malah membabi buta. Awan makin gelap, petir menyambar, dan bayangan berbentuk naga muncul dari awan tersebut.

"Haish! Benarkan kalau dia itu penghambat... padahal sudah diikat sama Thorn," gerutu Blaze.

"Ck, biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau. Kita pakai kesempatan ini untuk memyerang mereka berdua," ucap Halilintar.

"Taufan, Thorn, kalian masih bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan kalian 'kan? Kita akan mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas kita masing-masing setelah bayangan naga anak itu... siapa nama anak itu tadi? Fang?" Gempa mulai memberi perintah.

"Entahlah..." Ice mengacuhkan pertanyaan Gempa dan mulai melaksanakan perintah sang pengendali tanah tersebut.

"Oi, oi, oi... naganya besar banget!" seru Solar.

Sedangkan Adu Du dan Probe mulai keringat dingin, 'Nanganin pecahan Boboiboy saja harus berjuang setengah mati. Kenapa anak itu mengeluarkan Naga Bayang!? Bukannya butuh banyak tenaga untuk mengeluarkan Naga Bayang?' pikirnya panik.

Alien tersebut melihat teman robotnya. 'Mana tenaga Probe hampir habis lagi. Terus kenapa robot tempur yang katanya sudah diperkuat itu bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan dua orang saja!? Itu lima robot tempur! Lima!' Adu Du kembali berargumen di pikirannya.

"Probe, kau masih bisa bertahan?" tanya Adu Du memastikan teman robotnya tesebut.

"Masih Bos... tapi saya tidak yakin kalau mereka menyerang secara bersamaan. Apalagi Naga Bayang itu kuat," jawab Probe.

"Kalau begitu... sebelum mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan pamaungkas mereka khusus Fang, kita akan menembak mereka. Keluarkan semua misilmu Probe!"

"Baik!"

Misil mulai ditembakan secara brutal. Gempa langsung membuat pelindung berlapis-lapis guna menahan laju kecepatan peluru. Thorn yang sedikit demi sedikit pulih membuat pelindung untuk Fang. Ice melindungi Ochobot, sedangkan sisanya menghancurkan peluru yang lolos dari pelindung.

 **BLAR!**

"ARGHH!" salah satu ledakan misil mengenai tubuh Solar. Blaze menghampiri Solar, "Oi, kamu gak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"Ya, setidaknya aku hanya terkena ledakan daripada terkena misilnya. Luka bakar ini juga akan cepat sembuh," jawab Solar sambil tersenyum. Laki-laki pengendali cahaya itu bangkit dengan bantuan Pedang Solarnya.

Blaze menghela nafas lega, "Ok kalau kamu gak apa-apa. Selagi dua alien itu sibuk menembakan misil dan 'teman' kita menghancurkan misil sambil melindungi Ochobot dan Landak Ungu itu, kita akan menyerang musuh secara diam-diam. Kamu pakai Pedang Solarmu, sedangkan aku pakai Cakramku. Kita akan menghancurkan robotnya, kalau bisa sekalian bosnya," kata Blaze panjang lebar. Solar menatap Blaze lekat yang dibalas dengan pelototan dari Blaze.

"Ngapain lihat-lihat? Ngerti nggak?" tanya Blaze sewot.

"Ngerti kok! Cuma... sejak kapan kamu pintar ngatur strategi? Biasanya yang ngomong gituan 'kan Gempa, Halilintar, sama Ice," jawab Solar sekaligus bertanya. Dia mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Blaze mengerucutkan mulutnya alias ngambek, "Aku aslinya bisa membuat strategi, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk memikirkannya. Karena itu aku biasa langsung main serang," gerutunya yang diabaikan Solar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus di sana Blaze? Jadi menjalankan rencanamu gak? Akan lebih baik kita cepat menghabisi musuh sebelum Boboiboy terluka lebih parah dari ini," tanya Solar.

"Hei tunggu!"

 **[SKIP]**

Saat ini Taman Pulau Rintis benar-benar hancur berkat serangan Naga Bayang milik Fang dan laki-laki itu langsung ambruk setelah beberapa misil Probe mengenainya sebelum Blaze dan Solar menyerang mereka. Sedangkan pecahan Boboiboy yang lain mulai melenyapkan mereka. Darah menghiasi tubuh mereka, benci telah memenuhi pikiran mereka. Sampai mereka berhenti menyerang setelah musuh berhenti bergerak.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Gempa berjalan menuju Fang dengan nafas terengah-engah kemudian menaruh Ochobot di samping _rival_ nya tersebut.

Dia kemudian langsung jatuh terduduk karena pergelangan kakinya yang patah paska pertempuran tadi. "Kamu tidak apa-apa Gempa?" tanya Ice setelah berhasil menyusul Gempa.

Gempa mengangguk, "Ya... aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau kalian? Sepertinya luka kalian lebih parah dariku. Khususnya Halilintar, Ice, Taufan, dan Blaze."

Mereka berenam saling bertatapan, kemudian tersenyum dan langsung duduk di hadapan Gempa. "Tidak, luka ini tidak terlalu parah. Mungkin yang paling parah di antara kita itu Fang sama Boboiboy," Thorn menjawab pertanyaan Gempa.

"Ya. Setelah mengeluarkan Naga Bayang, kekuatan Thorn sedikit melemah. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan ini pada Thorn, karena lukanya yang parah dan tenagamu yang mulai habis bukan?" kata Taufan. Thorn hanya bisa menunduk.

"Dan kalau tentang Boboiboy... ini sebenarnya salah dia sendiri. Dia yang menyuruh kita untuk tidak memperdulikan dia. Hasilnya jadi begini," kata Blaze.

"Tapi setidaknya kita bisa mengeluarkan tekanan kita. Bukannya itu sedikit membantu Boboiboy?" yang lain setuju dengan ucapan Solar.

"Lalu? Sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Kembali bersatu sebelum ingatan kita mulai menghilang?" pertanyaan Ice membuat yang lain berpikir.

Halilintar yang mengalami patah tulang di bahu, pergelangan tangan dan luka sabetan di sekujur tubuhnya. Taufan yang mengalami patah tulang bahu, lutut, dan luka di kepalanya. Gempa yang mengalami patah tulang di pergelangan kaki. Blaze yang mendapat luka bakar dari serangan misil. Ice yang mengalami pendarahan di kepala dan perut. Thorn yang mengalami pendarahan di pelipis dan tulang rusuk yang retak. Dan Solar yang hanya mendapat luka yang lumayan sedikit daripada yang lain.

Kalau mereka bersatu kembali, Boboiboy akan menerima semua luka itu sendiri. "Apa kita tidak bisa menunggu luka-luka kita sedikit membaik? Boboiboy akan menanggung luka kita semua sendiri," usul Thorn.

"Bodoh. Akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menunggu luka kita membaik, yang ada kita keburu _amnesia_ ," kata Halilintar.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali menjadi satu," imbuh Ice.

"Dan waktu kita hampir habis. Kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Boboiboy bisa menahan luka-luka kita," Taufan ikut menambahkan.

Mereka bertujuh langsung menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu kalian setuju untuk bersatu kembali 'kan?" tanya Gempa memastikan.

"Demi ingatan kita dan Boboiboy, kita harus kembali bersatu," jawab Solar mewakili yang lain.

"Hah... harusnya aku membakarnya sampai tidak tersisa tadi. Mungkin sekarang aku akan lega," kata Blaze.

"Mau kamu bakar juga dia sudah mati. Ayo kita kembali bersatu," ajak Halilintar yang dibalas anggukan oleh Gempa.

"Kalau begitu... Boboiboy... _cantum semula_ ," satu persatu pecahan Boboiboy bergabung. Setelah itu, Boboiboy yang telah bersatu langsung memuntahkan darah.

'Aku gak menyangka mereka benar-benar mengamuk,' batin Boboiboy. Laki-laki yang baru saja bertempur itu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya karena kekuatannya yang terkuras habis. Selain itu, luka yang Boboiboy tanggung dari ketujuh pecahannya itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja terlalu sulit.

Kesadarannya mulai menipis, 'Setidaknya... rencananya berhasil.'

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy mengingat memori tentang dirinya bersama teman-temannya. "Sial... kenapa di saat seperti ini aku mengingat kalian..." katanya lemah sebelum gelap memenuhi pandangannya.

"BOBOIBOY!"

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Angin yang masuk melalui jendela kelas mengibarkan tirai. Di kelas yang sepi itu terdapat seorang laki-laki tengah terlelap.

Mata yang tertutup itu terbuka menampilkan iris _caramel_ nya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. "Mimpi?"

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Rain: Kurasa cerita ini akan habis sebentar lagi...**

 **Race: Yeah... atau mungkin awal cerita?!**

 **Rain: _Hell!_ Cerita sepanjang ini baru awal! Itu mustahil untuk Kuma!**

 **Race: Tapi di akhir cerita bukannya BoBoiBoy bilang mimpi?**

 **Rain: Hah... entahlah... kita lihat saja nanti... semoga ceritanya tidak melenceng jauh seperti waktu itu...**

 **Race: Yah... semoga saja... sekarang mari kita balas _review_ yang telah menumpuk 3 bulan ini...**

* * *

 **Ai no Est:**

 _ **Rain: Pertama... terima kasih atas semangatnya...**_

 _ **Race: Kedua... Iya, itu Daun yang ada di Galaxy... hanya saja keluar sebagai Thorn. Kenapa? Rain tolong jawab**_

 _ **Rain: Hah... karena... meskipun BBB bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan yang tingkatannya tidak sama... Kuma suka yang kekuatannya setara...  
**_

 _ **Race: Dan 'kan tidak adil untuk Daun yang hanya tingkat satu sedangkan yang lain tingkat dua...**_

 _ **Rain: Ya, alasan lainnya karena Kuma tidak tahu nama Solar saat tingkat satu...**_

 _ **RaceRain: Dan Kuma suka banget orang polos kayak Daun...**_

* * *

 **Guest:**

 _ **RaceRain: Terima kasih!**_

 **Ellena Nomihara:**

 _ **Race: KEREN?! BENARKAH?! TERIMA KASIH!**_

 _ **Rain: Itu yang akan dikatakan oleh Kuma...**_

 _ **RaceRain: Thank's for your support!**_

* * *

 **Ai Nad:**

 ** _Rain: Aku yakin jawaban kamu telah terjawab..._**

 ** _Race: Dan untuk kata 'keluar' yang betul itu 'masuk'. Dia masuk ke_ barrier _sendiri_**

 ** _RaceRain: Terima kasih telah mengatakan menarik untuk cerita Kuma... aku yakin hatinya tersentuh saat baca review kamu_**

* * *

 **adashino san:**

 _ **Race: Wait wait wait! Kamu laki-laki? Aku tidak tahu kamu laki-laki atau perempuan... dari awal aku menganggapmu teman meski kita belum dekat... aku tahu kamu pasti akan membicarakan seputar Anime... aku senang saat Kuma memiliki teman yang sama-sama suka anime... umumnya teman Kuma itu orang yang suka artis atau idol... meskipun aku yakin Kuma tengah jatuh cinta dengan salah satu idol dari Korea saat ini...**_

 _ **Rain: Untuk menghajar habis-habisan Fang... sepertinya sulit untuk Kuma... dia sudah menyetting karakter milik monsta itu dari dulu... dan jalan ceritanya harus sesuai dengan rencananya...**_

 _ **RaceRain: Terima kasih telah mereview cerita milik Kuma...**_

* * *

 **shafirameliana:**

 _ **Rain: Wow... aku yakin Kuma tertawa sendiri membaca reviewmu... mungkin karena itu dia jadi bersemangat saat mengetik cerita ini...**_

 _ **Race: Untuk kata 'gue-elo' sebenarnya itu keluar saat kami berdua (RaceRain) lagi kesal, marah, atau lagi mengancam... jadi itu bawaan karakter...**_

 _ **Rain: Sepertinya yang ngomong 'gue-elo' itu Race deh... aku 'kan jarang keluar di cerita ini...**_

 _ **Race: Benarkah? Sudahlah... terima kasih telah mereview cerita ini... tidak apalah mereview panjang... tidak ada yang melarang kok...**_

* * *

 **Ruri11:**

 _ **Race: Owh... kamu masih SMP... ya... karena Kuma gak tahu biarlah... lebih baik panggil Kakak daripada keliru panggil Adik, mas, atau mbak yang mengarah ke kelompok khusus... meskipun kata kakak itu bukan kata umum sih... Kuma juga tidak terbiasa langsung manggil nama...**_

 _ **Rain: Kalau masih penasaran... bertahanlah untuk menunggu cerita ini selesai... dan terima kasih untuk semangatnya...**_

* * *

 **Harith Khan:**

 _ **RaceRain: Terima kasih telah menunggu cerita ini...**_

* * *

 **Race: Ok... kami sudah membalas review kalian semua...**

 **Rain: Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah mereview cerita ini...**

 **RaceRain: _For the last..._**

 ** _MIND TO REVIEW?_**


	6. Katakan Hai

_**Y-yo! Lama tidak berjumpa hehehe...**_

 ** _Masih ingat dengan saya- aku? Dulu pakai pen name KashikAkuma Himitsuko... sekarang... panggil aku dengan nama Hoshisora-chi! Hoshisora saja juga gak apa-apa sih..._**

 ** _err... sebelum itu... AKU MINTA MAAF KARENA TIBA-TIBA HIATUS! *big bow*_**

 ** _Yang kerjaannya nulis cerita pasti tahu rasanya kena writer block alias buntu ide. Aku bisa sampai 1 tahun cuma mikirin lanjutan cerita ini... suer dah!_**

 ** _Bahkan sampai baca cerita ini dari awal lagi. Sampai saya beli novel dan komik hanya untuk menyingkirkan writer block tersebut. Tapi... yang ada malah ngebuat cerita lain dan cerita ini hampir gak tersentuh sama sekali. Belum lagi sama yang namanya ujian sekolah... meskipun bisa pakai internet... tapi hanya untuk membaca materi pelajaran saja... tersiksa dah otakku..._**

 ** _Dan tentunya aku download anime banyak alias stock buat cari ide... kadang nonton BoBoiBoy biar bisa mendalami sifat mereka... tapi harus nunggu episode selanjutnya di liburan semester... sepertinya BoBoiBoy tayang saat liburan sekolah..._**

 ** _Kemudian... mungkin pembaca agak lupa atau mungkin sudah lupa dengan cerita ini... jadi... disarankan untuk membaca lebih awal lagi hehehe... /plak!_**

 ** _Terus... mungkin(2) alur cerita ini agak kecepatan atau mungkin(3) tidak nyambung sama sekali... karena itu aku minta maaf... kalau ada yang gak ngeh sama cerita ini kalian bisa tanya... aku akan coba jelaskan sebisaku._**

 ** _Ok... cukup dengan penjelasannya! Rain dan Race tidak akan kusuruh untuk membaca review lagi, aku akan melakukannya untuk menebus keterlambatanku ini... maaf membuat pembaca menunggu dan terima kasih atas kesabarannya._**

* * *

 ** _Yang pertama..._**

 **kia:**

 **Ini sudah lanjut kok... maaf membuat Kia menunggu... dan maaf(2) gak bisa update kilat..  
Terima kasih atas supportnya, semoga penasaranmu terjawab di chapter ini...**

* * *

 **Ruri11:**

 **Oke... kupanggil Ru-chan?  
ku berusaha untuk update kilat! Kalo ide lancar sih...  
Penasaran? Mungkin akan terjawab di chapter ini...**

* * *

 **Dian:**

 **Banyak yang minta update kilat ternyata...  
Aku merasa senang kalo banyak yang antusias dengan cerita ini...  
Sudah lanjut nih... makasih atas supportnya! \\(^_^)/**

* * *

 **Shidiq743:**

 **Kaget ya... padahal udah seru gitu ternyata mimpi...  
Jawabannya ada di chapter ini!**

* * *

 **NarinaAnina:**

 **Tak sabar untuk melihat akhir cerita...?  
Sebentar lagi cerita ini tamat dan penasaranmu akan terjawab...  
Kalau gak salah... namamu yang sebelumnya Ai Nad kan...?**

* * *

 **Betelgeuse Bellatrix:**

 **Ini penggemar anime Re Zero kah..? Baru tahu setelah lihat animenya... atau bukan..? /correct me  
Aku cinta kamu juga karena telah menunggu sabar menunggu cerita ini..**

* * *

 **Guest:**

 **Emm... Thank's! I thought i will hiatus in this story and it's happen -_-" sorry...  
I hope this chapter will be make you satisfied again...**

 **And Forgive me about my bad english language**

* * *

 **Nryn:**

 **Baca yuk! Jawabannya ada di chapter ini!**

 **Dah lanjut nih!**

* * *

 **kurohimeNoir:**

 **Benarkah?! Terima kasih!  
Aku juga lagi cari asupan angst hurt sebenarnya... susah banget! Romance meraja lela di dunia fanfic**

* * *

 _ **YUP! Sudah dibalas reviewnya! Maaf telat!  
Kalau begitu..**_

 _ **Enjoy and leave review fot this chapter~  
**_

 _ **And... thank's for your support!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Katakan Hai**

Angin sore memasuki jendela kelas yang terbuka, menerbangkan tirai kelas, dan menyejukkan tubuh seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur.

Mata pemuda itu terbuka perlahan. Rasa pegal langsung menghampirinya ketika dia bangkit dari posisi tidur. Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya. Wajahnya pucat tanpa alasan.

'Mimpi?'

 **SGSH**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios/Monsta**

 **Say Goodbye Say Hello © KashikAkuma Himitsuko**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Language: Bahasa Indonesia**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOC –maybe?–, Teori hasil imajinasi, No Pair**

 **SGSH**

Boboiboy tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan yang sangat familiar baginya. Suara langkah yang begitu keras mengiringi teriakan tersebut. Kemudian disusul oleh suara bantingan pintu kelas karena sang pelaku membukanya dengan keras. "Boboiboy! Kenapa kamu masih ada di sini?! Berapa lama lagi kami harus menunggumu?!" laki-laki bertubuh gempal menghampiri Boboiboy dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Hah?" wajah _cengo_ tanpa malu-malu ia tunjukkan pada laki-laki tersebut.

"Kita ada latih tanding sekarang! Astaga Boboiboy! Jangan katakan kalau kamu ketiduran lagi?!" seruan laki-laki tersebut hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kaku. Laki-laki yang sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam sepak bola itu berjalan mendekati Boboiboy dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik lengan laki-laki bertopi tersebut, "kamu Kapten sepak bola sekolah ini! Seharusnya kamu bisa mengatur waktu istirahatmu!" nasihat yang hanya masuk ke telinga kanan dan keluar ke telinga kiri.

Selagi dirinya ditarik oleh laki-laki tersebut, Boboiboy memindai lingkungan sekitarnya. Dia tahu kalau bangunan ini adalah sekolahnya, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh. Bahkan dengan laki-laki yang bisa saja memegang peran sebagai temannya. Yang lebih aneh lagi, Boboiboy yakin dia tadi tidak ada di sekolah ini. Seingatnya, dia seharusnya ada di suatu tempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Boboiboy," laki-laki tersebut kembali berbicara, "akhir-akhir ini kamu sering tidur di kelas, setahuku kamu tidak pernah tidur meskipun itu adalah pelajaran yang membuatmu mengantuk. Kamu _begadang_?"

 _Akhir-akhir ini?_

Boboiboy bahkan tidak ingat ia melakukan apa saja kemarin. Segera setelah dia membuka matanya di ruang kelas tadi, entah kenapa ingatannya begitu samar. Laki-laki tersebut masih menunggu jawaban darinya. "Aku... tidak tahu," jawabnya. Laki-laki itu menghela napas, "entah berapa kali kamu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang sama."

Memangnya kapan dia menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki ini? _Dia masih menanyakan satu pertanyaan_.

Setibanya di ruang ganti, naluri Boboiboy mengatakan kalau dia harus segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam sepak bola. Kembali dengan nalurinya yang memberitahu tempat lemari miliknya. "Cepat Boboiboy! Sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai," ucap laki-laki itu. Ia baru tahu namanya adalah Gopal berkat seorang murid yang memanggil laki-laki tersebut.

" _Cepat Boboiboy! Sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai!"_

Gerakan menutup pintu lemari sejenak terhenti. Boboiboy merasa kalimat tersebut sangat familiar. Dia yakin pernah mendengar ucapan dari seseorang tapi, siapa?

"Boboiboy!" seruan Gopal membuatnya reflek menutup pintu lemari dan keluar menyusul ─yang ia yakin─ temannya tersebut. "Aku datang!"

Singkat cerita, Boboiboy berjalan pulang setelah pertandingan yang dimenangkan oleh timnya. Dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang _blank_ , Boboiboy memindai lingkungan sekitarnya. Dia tahu kalau tempat ini adalah Pulau Rintis. Tempat dimana kakeknya tinggal, rumah kedua setelah Kuala Lumpur, dan tempat dimana dia bisa menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang erat. Tapi Boboiboy merasa ganjil. Dia merasa tidak seharusnya dia di sini.

"A-assalamu'alaikum..." dengan keraguan Boboiboy masuk ke rumah kakeknya yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya di Pulau Rintis. "Wa'alaikumsalam... sudah makan Boboiboy?" kakeknya, Tok Aba menghampiri cucunya. Boboiboy salim kepada kakeknya, "belum... tadi Boboiboy langsung pulang setelah pertandingan sepak bola selesai," senyuman cerah bak matahari secara otomatis terpasang di wajahnya. Padahal sebelumnya dia sangat kebingungan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Melihat kakeknya cukup membuat Boboiboy menghilangkan sejenak pikiran yang ada di kepalanya.

"Pas sekali, Atok baru saja selesai memasak untuk makan malam," kata Tok Aba. "Ayo kita makan, pertandingan tadi pasti menguras tenaga," lanjutnya. Boboiboy mengangguk dengan semangat. Sedari tadi perutnya terus berbunyi minta diisi.

 **SGSH**

Boboiboy memandang langit malam tanpa bintang dengan tatapan kosong. Perasaan ganjil ini membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Berpikir berbaring sambil melihat langit malam di jendela tepat di atas kasurnya adalah ide bagus ternyata tidak membantunya untuk tidur.

Laki-laki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sudut kamar. Entah karena apa, Boboiboy yakin kalau ada _sesuatu_ di sudut kamarnya. Itu yang membuatnya merasa kurang dari kamarnya saat ia masuk tadi. Seharusnya di sana ada "benda" bundar itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya benda seperti apakah itu.

Ingatannya juga terlalu samar. Kepalanya akan sakit jika dia terus memaksakan diri untuk mengingat hal sebelum dia terbangun di kelas tadi. Seakan ada yang menghalanginya untuk mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Apa dia perlu ke rumah sakit? Tapi entah kenapa dia yakin tidak perlu datang ke rumah sakit. Layaknya masalah yang Boboiboy hadapi ini hanyalah masalah sepele dari sekian banyaknya masalah yang ia terima. Boboiboy tidak sadar kalau dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, dia bersyukur mengalami hal ini.

 _Meskipun ini semua tidaklah masuk akal. Bagaimana ingatannya hilang_ _samar_ _setelah dia tidur?_

Boboiboy bahkan ragu kalau dia ada di kelas sebelumnya. _"Ini yang kamu inginkan. Kamu yang memohon permintaan ini. Sekarang, kenapa kamu terlihat tidak senang?"_

Boboiboy langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Dari mana asalnya suara itu? Boboiboy menajamkan pendengarnnya. Namun hanya keheningan yang ada dalam kamarnya tersebut. "Hanya perasaanku?" gumamnya.

"Mungkin aku kelelahan karena pertandingan tadi. Aku harus tidur, besok sekolah," Boboiboy memutuskan untuk tidur. Dia kembali berbaring, menatap langit malam tanpa bintang sebelum memejamkan matanya.

" _Jahat_ banget _sama orang yang mengabulkan permintaanmu. Seharusnya aku menerima sebuah ucapan terima kasih,"_ Boboiboy langsung membuka matanya. Pemandangan kamarnya entah sejak kapan menjadi gelap gulita. Boboiboy tahu kalau ini bukanlah kamarnya, karena dia masih bisa melihat orang yang di depannya dengan jelas meskipun gelap menghiasi matanya. "Mimpi?" pertanyaan yang entah ditujukan siapa.

Orang tersebut tertawa kecil, _"menyebutnya mimpi itu salah, tapi ini sedikit mirip dengan mimpi. Jadi antara benar dan salah. Karena pada dasarnya kamu sedang bermimpi di dunia khayalanmu. Kamu tidak mengingat apapun saat bangun bukan?"_ Boboiboy terkejut.

"Bagaimana... kau..."

" _Untuk seukuran orang yang mengabulkan keinginanmu, tentu saja aku mengetahui semuanya tentangmu. Bahkan..."_ orang tersebut menunjukkan kepalanya, _"ingatanmu. Kamu tidak sadar kalau kita ini memiliki wajah yang mirip?"_

Benar juga. Boboiboy baru sadar kalau dia dan orang itu memiliki wajah yang mirip. Hanya saja... laki-laki itu memiliki rambut putih di bagian poninya, sedangkan dia tidak punya. _"Aku rasa kamu sedikit merasa lega dengan keadaanmu di sini. Tapi... apa kamu tidak ingin mengatakan "hai" kepada mereka lagi? Baru saja kalian menjadi satu,"_ pertanyaan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Boboiboy.

"Mereka? Siapa?" orang itu menghela napas. _"Sayang sekali... aku tidak ingin memberitahumu. Kamu harus mencari tahu sendiri dengan menemukan ingatanmu."_

" _Percuma kalau kamu memberitahu hal ini pada kakekmu maupun pergi ke rumah sakit. Toh, mereka tidak akan menganggap ucapanmu serius. Apapun yang kamu lakukan di sana, mereka menganggap itu adalah hal yang wajar."_

"Aku... tidak mengerti maksudmu," raut wajah Boboiboy dengan jelas menunjukkan kebingungan. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum sendu. _"Kamu akan mengerti saat waktunya tiba. Jika kamu sudah puas dengan mimpimu... kita pasti akan bertemu kembali."_

Tubuh laki-laki itu memudar bersamaan dengan munculnya cahaya yang berasal dari retakan-retakan. Boboiboy menutup matanya melindungi dari terangnya cahaya yang masuk. Saat Boboiboy membuka matanya, ruang gelap gulita itu telah berganti menjadi kamarnya. "Siapa laki-laki itu? Kenapa dia mirip denganku?"

 **SGSH**

"Boboiboy!" seorang perempuan menghampiri Boboiboy yang tengah berjalan sambil memasang wajah _space out_ alias _blank_.

"Ya?" termasuk respon baik untuk orang yang sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Perempuan berjilbab itu tersenyum, "nanti, jangan lupa kita kumpul di tempat biasa. Teman-teman ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menghabiskan liburan sekolah," ucapnya.

Boboiboy mengangguk, "tentu aku tidak akan lupa. Sepulang sekolah kan?" tanya Boboiboy memastikan. Perempuan tersebut mengangguk, "Kuharap mereka tidak mengusulkan tempat yang jauh apalagi sampai menginap. Ibuku seratus persen tidak akan mengijinkanku."

Boboiboy tertawa kecil, "kau benar Yaya... Tok Aba juga akan menyuruhku untuk membantunya di kedai jika tempatnya membuatku pulang malam."

Yaya mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Boboiboy, "sifat mereka hampir mirip. Kecuali sifat ingin menang milik ibuku," tawa menghiasi perbincangan mereka. Bel kemudian berbunyi, mengingatkan bahwa waktu istirahat telah habis. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti pulang sekolah. Aku harap nanti gurunya tidak lupa waktu seperti minggu kemarin," ucap Yaya disusul dengan keluhan.

"Bersyukurlah kamu mendapatkan tambahan ilmu," kalimat penuh sindiran dari laki-laki bermata _caramel_. Yaya tersenyum menanggapi sindiran Boboiboy, "terima kasih doanya," balasnya kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya. Begitu juga dengan Boboiboy, bertemu dengan salah satu sahabatnya saat akan memasuki kelas dan mulai membicarakan hal-hal seru sampai guru masuk ke kelas mereka.

Ini sudah minggu ketiga semenjak Boboiboy mengalami mimpi aneh yang terasa nyata tersebut. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mimpi tersebut terlupakan seperti mimpi lainnya dan tanpa sadar ingatannya perlahan kembali. Dia ingat memiliki tiga sahabat yang sangat dekat dengannya. Meskipun dia merasa ada yang kurang. Tidak lupa dengan rutinitas sehari-sehari yang damai terus membuatnya gelisah. Boboiboy tidak pernah menemukan alasannya kenapa dia begitu merasa aneh dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

Boboiboy juga ingat kalau dia pindah ke Pulau Rintis saat kelas 5 SD. Karena orang tuanya jarang pulang, Boboiboy akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini dan tinggal bersama kakeknya. Boboiboy berteman dengan ketiga sahabatnya saat mereka bertemu di liburan semester. Karena mereka satu-satunya teman dekat yang Boboiboy punya, sedikit perdebatan dengan orang tua untuk memohon dirinya dipindahkan ke Pulau Rintis.

Berbagai penolakan dari pendidikan yang tidak setara dengan Kuala Lumpur, sedikitnya penduduk yang akan membuatnya susah bersosialisasi, teknologi yang tidak secanggih Kuala Lumpur sampai pekerjaan apa yang akan ia lakukan dilontarkan dari mulut kedua orang tuanya. Alasan untuk menemani kakeknya menjalani kedai tidaklah cukup untuk menepis penolakan dari orang tuanya.

Karena itu, Boboiboy mengatakan kalau dia akan menjalani pendidikan sampai SMA dan kembali ke Kuala Lumpur untuk kuliah. Dia juga akan mempelajari hal yang tidak dipelajari di Pulau Rintis dan berjanji akan memenuhi keinginan kedua orang tuanya meskipun itu bertentangan dengan keinginanannya sendiri. Jika mereka tetap tidak mengijinkan dia pindah ke Pulau Rintis, dengan terpaksa Boboiboy mengancam ayah dan ibunya secara tidak langsung kalau dia akan pergi dari rumah ini.

Boboiboy tahu kalau mengancam itu dosa apalagi mengancam orang tua. Tapi, dia akan terus merasa kesepian di Kuala Lumpur karena orang tuanya jarang pulang ke rumah. Mengingat dia harus mengurus dirinya sendiri di umur 11 tahun. Teman yang dia miliki di sini tidak berdasarkan pertemanan melainkan derajat orang tua mereka. Anak kaya berteman dengan anak kaya dan anak miskin akan menjadi bahan lelucon mereka.

Pada dasarnya, Boboiboy anak yang berteman dengan siapapun. Karena itu dia menjadi tameng untuk anak yang ekonominya pas-pasan. Dengan kata lain, dia dimanfaatkan. Beda dengan temannya yang ada di Pulau Rintis. Meskipun mereka anak desa, tidak peduli status mereka, anak-anak itu mengajaknya berteman dengan tulus. Tanpa ada niatan saling memanfaatkan. Menjadi alasan yang tidak mungkin dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang hanya memikirkan pekerjaannya.

"Lihat? Dia kembali melamun..." Boboiboy mengerjapkan matanya. Bisa ia lihat teman-temannya menghela napas, "apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanyanya.

Yaya mengibaskan tangannya, menandakan kalau dia tidak membuat kesalahan apapun dalam diskusi mereka. "Kamu melamun. Kami sudah mencapai kesepakatan kami, kita memutuskan akan berpetualang. Kamu tahu kalau di Pulau Rintis ada hutannya kan? Di sana ada sungai, kita berniat untuk berkemah selama dua hari satu malam."

Boboiboy berpikir, "aku _sih_ bisa saja... tapi Tok Aba... aku _gak_ tahu apa dia mau mengijinkanku atau tidak? Bagaimana kalau Yaya? Bukankah ibumu tidak akan mengijinkanmu kalau acaranya sampai menginap?"

"Aku bisa bilang ke ibu kalau itu adalah proyek salah satu ekstrakurikuler pramuka. Lagian aku butuh referensi tempat untuk persami nantinya," kata Yaya. Boboiboy kembali berpikir, "kenapa kamu tidak membuat alasan? Sedikit berbohong tidak apa kan?" saran dari perempuan berkacamata bundar, Ying.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil, "mana mungkin, aku tidak sepintar Gopal yang selalu membuat alasan ketika lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah," di situ Gopal langsung memberi _death glare_ untuk sahabat terbaiknya.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kamu katakan kepada Tok Aba?" tanya Ying. Dengan cengirannya Boboiboy menjawab, "tentu saja... aku akan mengatakan apa adanya. Kalau tidak bisa... aku akan memasang wajah memohonku."

Ketiga orang itu menghela napas, _"Sudah kami duga_ sih _..."_

 **SGSH**

"Boleh."

"Eh?" belum juga Boboiboy memasang wajah memohon yang membuat hati siapapun luluh yang melihatnya, kakeknya sudah mengijinkan perihal berkemah tersebut.

"Boboiboy menginap lho Tok... dua hari satu malam... ini beneran?" tanya Boboiboy memastikan.

Tok Aba meletakkan korannya yang beliau baca di meja, "iya... percuma Atok melarangmu kalau kamu akan terus memohon sampai masuk ke dalam mimpi Atok."

Tanpa aba-aba, Boboiboy memeluk kakeknya, "Makasih Tok... Boboiboy sayang _banget_ sama Atok!"

" _Heleh_ , bilangnya cuma di saat seperti ini saja. Coba kalau tiap hari," sindiran sang kakek kepada cucunya.

"Meskipun Boboiboy jarang bilang sayang kepada Atok... Boboiboy tiap hari sangat sayang sama Atok, melebihi apapun!"

"Tahu... jadi... lepaskan pelukanmu... Atok _gak_ bisa napas..."

Boboiboy melepas pelukannya bersamaan dengan cengiran. Sang kakek langsung mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. "Maaf Tok..."

Keesokan harinya, Boboiboy langsung menuju tempat pertemuan alias taman yang telah menjadi markas dia dan sahabatnya. Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit dengan tambahan satu jam khusus Gopal. Yaya dan Ying sedikit terkejut mengetahui Boboiboy sudah _stand by_ di markas mereka mengingat laki-laki yang menyandang _tittle_ Kapten tim sepak bola itu terkenal pelupa.

"Sudah berkumpul semuanya?" tanya Boboiboy memimpin sahabatnya. Ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk. "Keperluan untuk berkemah tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" Yaya memastikan keperluan teman-temannya.

"Kami _sih_ tidak, _gak_ tahu kalau Boboiboy," yang disebut namanya memasang tampang polos. "Sudah kusiapkan semuanya tadi malam," jawab Boboiboy.

"Ok, ayo kita berangkat. Semoga saat kita selesai berkemah nanti berat badan Gopal menurun," kata Ying dengan sindiran di akhir kalimatnya. Gopal memasang wajah datar, "tersinggung _nih_..." yang lain langsung ketawa.

Karena pada dasarnya empat serangkai tersebut anggota ekstrakurikuler yang dimana membutuhkan kekuatan fisik, berjalan menanjak di area hutan bukanlah sebuah masalah. Hanya saja, sekuat apapun fisik mereka, tetap ada batasnya. Gopal sudah terlihat seperti orang kehabisan napas, keringat membasahi tubuhnya. " _Hosh_... _hosh_... tidak bisakah─kita istirahat sebentar?" tanya laki-laki bertubuh gempal tersebut dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Hah?!" Ying menyiapkan protesannya, "kita baru saja beristirahat 15 menit lalu dan kamu mau istirahat lagi?! Seharusnya kita sudah sampai setengah jam lalu kalau saja kamu tidak mengusulkan istirahat terus. Lagian sebentar lagi juga sudah sampai, setelah jalan menanjak ini kamu bisa istirahat sepuasnya."

Boboiboy menghela napas, "lebih baik istirahat saja, kalau Gopal pingsan kita tidak akan bisa membawanya. Itu menjadi hal yang paling merepotkan," sebagai pemimpin yang dipilih secara tidak langsung, Boboiboy memberi keputusan. "Lagian, kapasitas paru-paru setiap orang itu berbeda. Kamu kan seorang atletik Ying, jadi kapasitas paru-parumu itu melebihi rata-rata," laki-laki tersebut bersandar di batang pohon yang besar diikuti dengan ketiga temannya.

"Tapi kamu dan Gopal kan juga atletik, kalian masuk tim sepak bola di sekolah bukan? Malah aku merasa aneh dengan Yaya yang bukan atletik tapi tidak mengeluh selama perjalanan," kata Ying. Perempuan berkacamata bulat itu melihat Boboiboy dari atas sampai bawah, "kamu juga tidak mengeluarkan keringat padahal hawa di sini lumayan panas. Napasmu juga teratur, tidak putus-putus kayak laki-laki yang terus merengek minta istirahat," tambahnya dengan kalimat menyindir.

Boboiboy dan Gopal hanya bisa terdiam, sedangkan Yaya hanya bisa tertawa hambar, "kalian mungkin tidak percaya, aku sama keluargaku pernah berkemah sebelumnya. Setiap ayah kembali dari pekerjaannya, kami akan pergi piknik atau mendaki gunung. Karena itu... aku terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Meskipun rasanya tetap melelahkan," Ying menatap Yaya tidak percaya, sedangkan kedua laki-laki itu tengah sibuk mengumpulkan staminanya. Meskipun hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Boboiboy.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka berempat kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mereka sampai pada tujuan tepat posisi matahari di atas kepala. "Akhirnya..." Boboiboy meregangkan badannya. Ia melihat tempat mereka berkemah, sungai yang jernih, daun yang lebat sehingga matahari tidak terasa menyengat, dan suara burung bagaikan melodi di telinga. "Dengan begini kita tidak perlu khawatir dengan stok minum. Dan untuk makanan..."

"Kami membawa bahan makanan, jadi tenang saja... kalau habis, kita tinggal cari makanan. Berhubung di sini banyak pohon yang menghasilkan buah," kata Yaya sambil menaruh tas ranselnya. "Kalau begitu... sekarang kita dirikan tenda dan memutuskan siapa yang berjaga malam ini," ucap Ying.

"Tentu saja kita─"

"Tolong jangan hitung kami. Kami perempuan dan kalian sebagai laki-laki harus melindungi kami. Siapa tahu ada hewan buas atau pencuri yang bersembunyi di sini selagi kami tidur," Boboiboy dan Gopal langsung menatap Ying dengan pandangan datar.

" _Enak_ banget _jadi perempuan. Bisa menyuruh laki-laki_ seenaknya _,"_

 **SGSH**

Aneh. Ini semua terasa aneh baginya.

Kesenangan ini...

Ketenangan ini...

Kedamaian ini...

Rasa tanpa khawatir...

Rasa tanpa waspada...

Semuanya terasa aneh. Bahkan dirinya yang berpikir semua hal tersebut aneh pun terasa janggal di hatinya.

 _Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya..._

Boboiboy tersadar dengan pikirannya. Jika situasi seperti ini tidak wajar baginya, maka situasi seperti apa yang seharusnya?

Dia berpikir sambil memandang api unggun. Berkat dua orang perempuan yang tidak mau ikut berpatisipasi dalam menjaga tenda dari bahaya dan seorang laki-laki yang harus membuatnya mengalah karena mulutnya yang tidak berhenti memohon, Boboiboy menjaga tenda sendirian.

Miris memang, tapi dia lebih memilih menjaga tenda sendirian dari pada bersama Gopal karena rengekan orang khas mengantuk. Boboiboy sedikit heran dengan laki-laki gempal tersebut karena kebiasaannya begadang tiap malam hanya untuk main _game_ tapi tidak kuat untuk menemaninya menjaga tenda dalam 8 jam ke depan.

" _Kamu yang memohon, kamu juga yang menyesalinya."_

Boboiboy langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, mendapatkan laki-laki yang berparas mirip dengannnya sedang tersenyum. Hanya beberapa helai rambut putih itu yang membedakan antara dirinya dan orang tersebut.

" _Yo! Lama tidak bertemu."_

Laki-laki itu menyapa, mengabaikan Boboiboy yang tengah terkejut. "Kamu...?" laki-laki tersebut langsung memasang wajah masam.

" _Tidak bertemu beberapa minggu dan kamu sudah lupa denganku?"_

"Ha...?" laki-laki tersebut langsung mengibaskan tangannya.

" _Lupakan. Sepertinya kamu sudah ingat tentang dirimu sebelum datang ke sini. Yah... kecuali tentang beberapa hal penting sih..."_

"Beberapa hal...?" Boboiboy merasa tidak ada keanehan dalam dirinya. Laki-laki itu menghela napas, dia memandangi api unggun yang menerangi mereka berdua. _"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Hanya saja... kamu merasakannya bukan? Di sini."_

Laki-laki itu menunjukkan dadanya, _"kamu tidak terbiasa dengan situasi ini bukan? Meskipun empat tahun kamu berhenti mengeluarkan kami, tubuhmu masih mengingatnya. Sepertinya medan perang sudah menjadi bagian kehidupanmu."_

4 tahun?

Berhenti?

 _ **Kami?**_

 _ **Medan perang?**_

 _Dia_ membicarakan tentang apa? Di jaman sekarang perang jarang terjadi. Bisa dibilang dunia dalam masa istirahat dengan suara tembakan, sayatan yang menembus kulit, dan suara-suara penderitaan. Hanya di beberapa negara yang masih melakukan perang. Dan yang terpenting...

 **Apa maksudnya tentang permohonan dan dia menyesalinya?**

Laki-laki itu tersenyum masam, _"ketahuilah, pada akhirnya ilusi akan menghilang dan digantikan oleh kenyataan. Pada akhirnya, kebohongan dibuka oleh kebenaran. Jika kamu terus menyangkal dirimu sendiri, kamu tidak akan mengetahui kebenarannya dan matamu akan terus ditutupi oleh ilusi."_

" _Kamu tidak ingin berjumpa dengan mereka?"_

Mereka?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu maksud. Lagian, jaman sekarang perang jarang terjadi dan kamu bilang seperti aku terbiasa dengan medan perang. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun memasuki medan perang," akhirnya Boboiboy berbicara. Sedangkan laki-laki tersebut menghela napas.

" _Tentu saja kamu tidak tahu apa yang aku maksud karena kamu sangat ingin melupakan tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan perang."_

" _Itu yang kebenaran tertutupi oleh ilusi yang kamu buat."_

Boboiboy kembali melihat api unggun, "atas dasar apa kamu bilang kalau semua yang kulihat ini ilusi? Dan aku yang membuatnya? Itu tidak masuk akal."

Laki-laki itu memainkan rambut putihnya, _"gini ya... aku kan bilang kalau_ _ **ilusi akan digantikan oleh kenyataan dan kebohongan dibuka oleh kebenaran**_ _. Artinya... kamu harus menerima semua kenyataan yang ada dan jangan membohongi hatimu."_

Laki-laki itu ikut menatap api unggun, _"hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan dan sepertinya..."_ dia melirik Boboiboy kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" _Kau tahu apa maksudku. Semua jawaban ada di ingatan dan hatimu. Kalau kau terus menyangkalnya..."_

Boboiboy tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki tersebut. Dirinya masih memikirkan tentang ingatan ─yang mungkin─ kurang di otaknya. Boboiboy pikir dia sudah ingat semuanya, hanya saja dia selalu merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Seperti kenapa tidak ada yang keheranan saat dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keseharian mereka, wajahnya yang selalu terlihat seperti orang linglung, atau keputusannya yang tidak pernah sekalipun dibantah oleh orang lain.

Itu sangat sangat aneh. Seakan apa yang ia lakukan dan apa yang ia katakan adalah hal yang wajar dan mutlak.

Boboiboy berpikir keras, 'apa yang kurang dalam ingatanku?'

" _Boboiboy..."_ suara familiar terdengar di kepalanya.

" _Kami menunggumu."_

" _Kami minta maaf Boboiboy..."_

" _Aku minta maaf telah memukulmu..."_

" _Kami minta maaf karena membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian..."_

" _Aku minta maaf selalu merepotkanmu..."_

" _Tolong kembalilah Boboiboy..."_

" _Segeralah bangun... melihatmu begini sangat menyesakkan bagi kami."_

" _Tunjukkan senyum bodohmu lagi. Kalau kau memang_ rival _ku, hal begini seharusnya menjadi yang mudah bagimu."_

" _Bangun dan temani aku bermain_ game _seperti dulu lagi."_

" _Kita baru saja berkumpul setelah sekian lama."_

Ah... Boboiboy ingat. Hanya mendengar suara yang begitu familiar itu membuat memori yang seharusnya ia lupakan muncul kembali.

Ingatan yang menyakitkan, menyenangkan, duka cita yang mendalam, menyengsarakan, menyedihkan, dan ingatan yang membuatnya bahagia masuk dalam kepalanya. Dan Boboiboy tersadar, seharusnya dia tidak di sini. Seharusnya dia ada di sana, bersama sahabat yang sesungguhnya.

Sahabat yang berdebat dengannya, bertengkar dengannya, melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersamanya, dan yang terpenting...

Sahabat yang bertarung bersamanya dalam menyelamatkan Bumi. Itulah dunianya tempat ia tinggal.

Dunia ini hanyalah buatannya. Penuh dengan berbagai permohonan untuk dunia yang damai tanpa peperangan. Tanpa adanya tumpah darah. Tanpa... membuat tangannya... bermandikan darah.

Meskipun dunia yang sebenarnya sangat ia benci, dia tetap harus ke sana. Sahabatnya menunggunya dan...

 _Mereka. Saudara yang sebenarnya tidak ada namun selalu menemaninya di manapun._

 **Krak!**

Suara retakan tiba-tiba terdengar. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, _"sepertinya kamu sudah ingat. Sebelum kamu pergi... kami ingin mengatakan padamu..."_

Boboiboy menatap laki-laki tersebut. kemudian dia tersenyum, "kalau tentang permintaan maaf aku tidak akan menerimanya."

Laki-laki itu terkejut, tidak lama kemudian dia tersenyum, _"kami tahu kalau kamu akan bilang seperti itu. Sebenarnya di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, kami ingin memukulmu karena membuat keputusan_ sembrono _."_

Boboiboy hanya bisa tertawa kecil, _"kamu tahu kalau kami pasti akan hilang kendali melawan mereka. Jika saja kamu melarang kami untuk membunuhnya, kami tidak akan membunuhnya. Mungkin minimal mereka patah tulang di seluruh tubuh kami sudah merasa puas."_

"Err... kalian... aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana..."

" _Hahaha... tapi kamu mengijnkan kami untuk melakukan apapun. Melepas prinsip 'setiap makhuk berhak hidup' dan tidak peduli dengan dirimu sendiri. Kamu malah mementingkan keselamatan orang lain."_

"Kalau sudah bawaan dari lahir mana mungkin bisa diubah kan?"

" _Kamu benar... kalau begitu... kamu harus segera pergi... sebelum mereka benar-benar depresi melihat keadaanmu. Khususnya..."_

"Aku tahu. Apalagi dunia ini mulai menghilang..." Boboiboy melihat lingkungan sekitarnya mulai berubah menjadi serpihan kaca pecah. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku mulai suka tinggal di sini."

" _Wujudkan kedamaian yang ada di sini di dunia yang sebenarnya. Tidak menyenangkan kalau orang-orang menganggap apa yang semua kamu lakukan itu adalah hal yang wajar. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau kamu dianggap wajar jika membunuh seseorang."_

"Tapi aku sudah membunuh orang," Boboiboy mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum pahit.

" _Pada dasarnya kamu adalah kami. Jadi, apa yang kamu lakukan adalah yang kami lakukan dan secara langsung, yang membunuhnya itu kami. Lagian dia alien bukan orang."_

Boboiboy kembali tersenyum, "kamu benar..." dia melihat tubuhnya yang mulai menghilang. "Kalau begitu... sampai jumpa di sana... terima kasih karena sudah mencoba mengingatkanku tentang dunia sana."

" _Kami yang harusnya terima kasih karena telah mengijinkan kami membunuh alien itu. Sampai jumpa di dunia sana."_

Cahaya putih memenuhi pandangannya dan tidak lama kemudian gelap menyusulnya.

 **SGSH**

"Belum sadar?" Ochobot tersadar dari melamunnya. Ia kemudian memasang mata sendu.

Fang menghela napas, laki-laki itu memasuki ruang rawat. Tubuhnya penuh luka berkat pertarungan seminggu yang lalu. Tapi luka itu tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan luka yang didapat Boboiboy. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya dibaluti perban karena patah tulang di sana-sini. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia nekat membagi dirinya menjadi tujuh bagian dan membuat mereka lepas kendali. Mereka bahkan tidak mempedulikan prinsip 'semua makhluk berhak hidup'."

"Yah... pada akhirnya, ada beberapa makhluk yang terpaksa di ambil nyawanya karena kesalahan yang tidak bisa diampuni maupun memenuhi kebutuhan makhluk hidup lainnya," Ochobot menjawab dengan suara lemah. "Jika saja..."

"Jangan katakan kamu merepotkan kami atau apapun. Itu membuat apa yang dilakukan Boboiboy menjadi sia-sia. Dia sangat sayang padamu, kami juga sayang padamu. Bukan sebagai robot tapi sebagai adik. Kamu sudah kami anggap adik."

"Kalau saja aku manusia mungkin aku sudah menangis."

Fang tersenyum, "buat saja suara menangis," di situ mata Ochobot melengkung ke atas. Menunjukkan kalau dia sedang tersenyum. Tapi Fang yakin, senyum yang ditunjukkan Ochobot adalah senyum pahit.

"Asal kamu tahu Ochobot..." robot kecil tersebut menatap Fang. "Ini semua sepenuhnya bukan salahmu."

"He?" Ochobot heran dengan ucapan laki-laki berambut _raven_ tersebut. "Apa maksudmu? Boboiboy tidak akan jadi seperti ini jika aku tidak disandera oleh para alien itu..."

Fang mengangguk, "ya. Jika kamu tidak disandera si Kepala Kotak, Boboiboy tidak akan mengalami ini."

"Kalau begitu─"

"Tapi, Boboiboy tidak perlu sampai memutuskan hal ceroboh. Mengijinkan pecahannya membunuh alien itu misalnya." Fang mengambil duduk di dekat ranjang tempat Boboiboy terbaring.

"Salahku juga memberi komando kepada manusia Bumi."

"Manusia... Bumi...?"

"Ah benar, meskipun aku dan manusia Bumi memiliki fisik yang serupa... aku tetaplah alien. Aku hanya terbiasa di medan perang saat di Galaxy. Jadi, ketika melihat musuh aku langsung reflek memberi komando pada bawahanku. Kalau di sini... meskipun sama-sama terjadi pertarungan tapi tidak sesering di luar angaksa."

Fang tertawa kecil, "itu adalah tindakan paling bodoh. Aku lupa kalau kami tidak memakai jam _kuasa_. Karena kami berjanji untuk tidak memakainya sampai kami berkumpul kembali."

Ochobot menatap Fang dengan mata elektriknya lalu berganti melihat Boboiboy yang masih setia menutup matanya. "Tapi..." Fang melihat Ochobot yang memegang tangan laki-laki berkekuatan elemen tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian sampai seperti ini demi aku. Meskipun kalian menganggapku teman bahkan adik, kalian bisa membiarkan aku mati," kata Ochobot. Suara khas robot namun penuh perasaan tersebut terdengar sendu.

Tiba-tiba Fang memukul robot tersebut hingga badan yang berbentuk bulat itu terhuyung. "Boboiboy mati-matian untuk mencari cara menghidupkanmu," suara Fang memberat. "Dengan mudahnya kamu berbicara seperti itu... bagaimana kalau Boboiboy mendengar ucapanmu itu?!" Ochobot terkejut ketika laki-laki berkacamata itu membentaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Bagaimana... denganku...? Kamu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup kami Ochobot... kami bahkan tidak ragu untuk meninggalkan penduduk hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu. Jika kamu tidak ada... kami... aku... tidak tahu harus berbuat apa..."

Ochobot terdiam. Dia tidak tahu kalau keberadaannya begitu sangat penting bagi sahabat-sahabatnya. "Ma-maafkan aku... tapi... kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian... kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi."

Fang menahan air matanya keluar, "ya! Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja bagi manusia di Bumi ini! Mereka tidak perlu khawatir bahaya yang datang, mereka tidak perlu waspada dengan serangan tiba-tiba, dan aku akan menjadi prajurit di luar angkasa sana tanpa mengenal persahabatan!"

Fang merasa dadanya sesak, "pertemuan Boboiboy denganmu, ikatan yang kalian jalin, penyelamatanmu terhadapku, pertarungan yang dilakukan bersama-sama, itu semua adalah takdir yang disiapkan sebelum kita ada di dunia..."

Hening mulai menghampiri mereka, Ochobot tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sedangkan Fang berusaha menenangkan emosinya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, air mata jatuh dari mata laki yang tengah terpejam.

 **SGSH**

Mereka berempat terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Karena kejadian minggu lalu, dua orang dari kelompok tersebut menerima luka berat. Salah satu dari dua orang tersebut telah keluar dari rumah sakit membawa pulang balutan perban di tangan, kepala, dan kaki.

"Padahal..."

Ketiga orang itu langsung menoleh pada si pembuka topik. "Kita baru saja berkumpul, tapi harus menerima kejadian tragis ini. Mana keadaan Boboiboy tidak diketahui lagi..."

"Benar juga... kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Boboiboy segera sadar," sahut perempuan berjilbab.

"Kalau saja... kita bisa menyusul kalian berdua lebih cepat..."

"Tidak ada gunanya untuk menyesal... yang penting nyawa kami belum melayang."

Mereka berempat kembali terdiam. "Ochobot... dia masih menunggunya?" tanya Gopal. Untuk kedua kalinya dia membuka pembicaraan.

Fang mengangguk, "begitulah... kadang ditemani Tok Aba saat urusan kedai selesai," jawabnya.

Dan suasana kembali hening. Karena terlalu banyak pikiran, mereke yang biasanya menemukan berbagai macam topik kini buntu ide.

 _Ha... kuharap dia segera sembuh..._

Langit biru semakin lama berubah warna. Mereka harus bersiap-siap pulang sebelum terkena amukan orang di rumah. Bahkan untuk Fang yang berencana tinggal sendiri di Bumi karena kakaknya, Kaizo tinggal bersamanya. Kaizo sampai membuat berbagai alasan seperti, "karena untuk berjaga-jaga bila ada yang datang menyerang Bumi lagi" atau "sinyal yang kukirimkan pada pesawat tidak tersampaikan" laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk tinggal di Bumi selama beberapa bulan.

"Kalian mau pulang?"

Gerakan keempat orang itu langsung berhenti. "Seingatku kalian selalu menghabiskan waktu di sini sampai langit menjadi gelap dan melihat bintang bersama."

Keempat sahabat itu terdiam, pikiran mereka kosong, tubuh mereka tidak dapat digerakkan. Entah kenapa semua reflek mereka menumpul begitu saja.

Di taman itu, di gazebo tempat mereka berkumpul, gazebo yang menjadi markas mereka, terdapat laki-laki mengenakan jaket jingga duduk di kursi roda. Terdapat robot berbentuk bulat melayang di belakang kursi roda laki-laki tersebut. Laki-laki itu tersenyum melihat reaksi sahabatnya.

"Hai."

"Lama tidak jumpa. Aku merindukan kalian..."

"Sahabat..."

 **[To Be Continued]**


	7. Penjelasan

_**Hoho! Karena lagi lancar aku langsung kirim chapter selanjutnya!**_

 ** _Kalau merasa chapter kali ini pendek maafkan aku! Chapter ini hanyalah sebagai penjelasan rencana BBB dan para_ elemental _di chapter... 4 kalau_ gak _5... hehehe... /authornya lupa dengan cerita sendiri._**

 ** _Sekalian mau pamit... soalnya aku mau menjalani UKK. Sayang sekali karena aku baru saja bebas dari WB dan langsung disuguhi dengan ujian akhir semester. Mohon doanya!_**

 ** _Untuk sementara aku hiatus lagi selama 2 minggu._** _ **/ujiannya lama bener serius!**_

 ** _Yah... meskipun di profil masih tertulis hiatus di sana... -_-_**

 ** _Padahal tinggal satu chapter lagi cerita ini bakal tamat. Apa kelihatan terburu-buru? Maunya dipanjangin ini cerita... secara aku tidak pernah membuat cerita diatas 10 chapter. Tapi... karena tidak mau memaksakan otak yang berakhir terkena WB lagi... maka aku akan menjalankan cerita ini seperti rencanaku saat memutuskan publish cerita ini. Maaf banget kalau alurnya kecepetan! T_T_**

 ** _Tapi tenang saja! Aku sudah menyiapkan projek baru saat cerita ini selesai... tinggal pematangan plot aja. Sekalian mau bikin covernya._**

 ** _Yosh! Karena takut pembukaan ini lebih panjang lagi... maka... selamat membaca!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Penjelasan**

Empat remaja tersebut membeku. Melihat laki-laki yang ada di depan mereka hampir saja menjadi sebuah mimpi karena tak kunjung membuka mata setelah pertarungan hebat di hari itu.

Robot berbentuk bulat itu melayang di belakang kursi roda yang dipakai laki-laki tersebut. "Seingatku kalian selalu menghabiskan waktu di sini sampa langit menjadi gelap dan melihat bintang bersama," kerinduan memuncak setelah hampir seminggu lebih tidak mendengar suara laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Laki-laki itu, mereka dengan akrab memanggilnya Boboiboy, tersenyum pada mereka. Senyuman bak matahari seakan tidak ada beban yang ditanggungnya.

"Hai."

"Lama tidak jumpa. Aku merindukan kalian..."

"Sahabat..."

 **SGSH**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios/Monsta**

 **Say Goodbye Say Hello © Hoshisora-chi**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Language: Bahasa Indonesia**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOC –maybe?–, Teori hasil imajinasi, No Pair**

 **SGSH**

Tubuh Boboiboy yang berkeringat dingin menahan untuk tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan para sahabatnya. Bahkan pandangan penuh menyelidik dan sedikit amarah yang terbesit di mata kakek tercinta. "Err... apa kalian merasa tidak kasihan padaku yang baru sadar hari ini?" tanyanya.

Fang mendecih, "kasihan? Untuk ukuran orang yang dikasihani tega ya bilang sahabatnya penghambat?" itu adalah kalimat penuh sindiran dari laki-laki ungu tersebut.

Boboiboy mau tidak mau tertawa hambar, "itu yang mengatakan Api sebenarnya, bukan aku. Kamu harusnya protes kepadanya," dia berusaha membela diri. "Dia bahkan tanpa ragu tidak menganggap kita sebagai sahabatnya. Mengatakan kalau ingin melampiaskan amarah dan tekanan pada alien sialan itu. Bertindak sendirian, menyebut kita merepotkan, dan meremehkan kekuatan kita dengan _barrier_ gabungan kemudian mengatakan kita **mengganggu** ," Ying mengatakan seolah tidak ada Boboiboy di ruang inap tersebut.

"Err... apa aku harus minta maaf atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada kalian...?" tanya Boboiboy ragu. Fang menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan dingin yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan, "kamu masih menanyakan hal tentang itu...?" ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

"Kamu juga harus menjelaskan bagaimana bisa keadaanmu seperti ini saat Atok ada di Kuala Lumpur?" tambahan ucapan penuh nada interogasi dari kakeknya. Sedangkan Yaya, Gopal, dan Ochobot hanya menonton tiga orang tersebut memojokkan Boboiboy.

Niatnya ingin membantu, tapi ini juga merupakan kesalahan Boboiboy sendiri. Laki-laki itu hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya, jantung mereka tidak berhenti berdegup kencang saat mendengar sahabat mereka mengalami keadaan kritis.

Boboiboy meremas selimut rumah sakit tersebut. Dirinya ragu untuk menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. "A-aku harus menjelaskan s-semuanya...?"

"Aku jadi ingin memukulnya, aku ingin menendangnya, boleh kutenggelamkan ke laut?" Fang menurunkan nadanya.

"Setelah membuat sahabat bahkan kakekmu ini khawatir masih nanya?! Fang! Kuijinkan kamu melemparnya ke luar angkasa!"

" _Yang benar kalian ingin melakukan apa kepada Boboiboy?"_ batin Yaya, Gopal, dan Ochobot bersamaan.

"B-baiklah... aku mengerti... akan... kujelaskan semuanya..."

 **SGSH**

" _Dan dengarkan rencanaku, aku yakin kalian mendengarnya."_

 _Boboiboy duduk di kasurnya. Seakan ada orang selain dirinya, dia mulai berbicara, "jadi... salah satu dari kalian akan menyamar sebagai diriku. Yah... pada dasarnya kalian semua adalah aku, jadi kuserahkan pada kalian untuk menentukan si penyamar."_

" _Mengingat aku tidak mengeluarkan kalian selama 4 tahun... aku tidak yakin bisa memanggil kalian semuanya. Untuk saat ini... tingkat pertama yang bisa kalian gunakan. Setidaknya aku bisa mengeluarkan kalian lima dari tujuh," Boboiboy melihat tempat pengisi daya milik Ochobot._

" _Ingat, si penyamar ini menjadi penentu kita berhasil melakukan misi ini atau tidak. "Siapa namamu?" akan menjadi kode untuk siapapun yang memiliki gerakan cepat mengambil dan membawa benda besar itu ke tempat aman. Aku yakin sangkar itu masih ada di sana. Sisanya mengambil jam kuasa milik mereka untuk melindungi warga nantinya. Untuk kunci sangkarnya... aku tidak perlu memberitahu cara mengambilnya bukan?"_

 _Boboiboy bangkit dari duduknya dan menutup jendela kamarnya. Tirai sengaja dibiarkan terbuka agar cahaya matahari masuk ke kamarnya saat ia tidak ada. Entah kenapa dia memiliki firasat tidak akan berada di sini_ _di rumah kakeknya yang telah menjadi rumah kedua untuk sementara waktu._

" _Ah! Hampir lupa, sebenci mereka kepada kalian, seburuk kelakuan mereka kepada kalian... jangan pernah melukai para warga apalagi teman-teman_ _ **sedikit pun**_ _," ucap Boboiboy dengan penekanan di akhir. "Kalian fokus saja sama si pembuat onar dan melindungi Ochobot."_

 _Boboiboy mengambil napas dalam, "keluarkan semua kekuatan kalian, jangan di tahan dan selamatkan yang perlu kalian selamatkan. Tinggalkan yang merepotkan dan lepaskan stres kalian. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa dengan alien itu, sia-sia kalau kita tidak mengeluarkan emosi yang kita tahan selama ini bukan?" sesaat senyum Boboiboy terlihat mengerikan._

" _Terakhir, meskipun aku bilang keluarkan semua kekuatan kalian, aku harap kalian tidak terluka. Apalagi sampai merenggang nyawa. Aku sudah menganggap kalian semua saudaraku, kalau kalian terluka... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat. Itu sangat menyakitkan meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat kalian. Hanya merasakan emosi dan luka kalian saat menjadi satu, aku tahu kalau kalian sangat kesakitan. Kalau keadaannya terlalu parah untuk kalian... aku mau tidak mau akan mengambil alih kalian. Aku hanya tidak bisa berdiam diri saat kalian terluka."_

" _Aku menaruh nyawaku pada kalian. Dalam artian, aku mempercayakan semuanya pada kalian. Karena itu... sukseskan misi ini dan lenyapkan bedebah itu dari permukaan bumi ini."_

 _Kemudian, Boboiboy melihat ruangan yang menjadi kamarnya sejak dia kelas 5 SD tersebut. Tersenyum sedih ketika mengingat apa yang selama ini terjadi semenjak ia datang ke Pulau Rintis. "Hei..." katanya entah kepada siapa._

" _Kalau saja... aku tidak bertemu Ochobot, alien tidak datang ke bumi, bertemu teman-teman, bersaing dengan Fang... apa kejadian seperti ini terjadi...?"_

" _Jika semua hal itu tidak terjadi... mungkin aku masih di Kuala Lumpur, kesepian, tidak pernah bertemu dengan sahabat sejati, dan tidak merasakan rasanya bersaing diberbagai hal. Aku... sedikit bersyukur bertemu dengan mereka dan memiliki saudara meski tidak dapat kulihat. Rasanya aku memiliki saudara kembar..." Boboiboy tertawa kecil._

 _Tawa kecil tersebut tidak bertahan lama, sedih menggantikan tawa tersebut, "Mungkin... aku tidak perlu mati-matian melindungi bumi jika semua itu tidak terjadi dan keadaan akan terus aman. Tidak perlu waspada, tertekan karena memikirkan keselamatan orang lain, dan mempertaruhkan nyawa dari pertarungan konyol ini."_

" _..." sejenak Boboiboy terdiam. Menutup matanya untuk kembali meyakinkan semua keputusan yang ia pikirkan mendadak. "Hah... karena sudah terjadi..." laki-laki berjaket jingga itu membuka matanya. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya._

" _Apa boleh buat. Fang terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan dulu sebelum melakukan. Boboiboy... kuasa lima!"_

 _Lima orang berwajah serupa dengan pakaian yang membedakan mereka terdiam. Mereka mendengar semua apa yang dikatakan Boboiboy. Mereka adalah pecahan Boboiboy. Pecahan yang mewakili setiap kepribadian Boboiboy. Meskipun mereka disebut pecahan, mereka memiliki emosi lainnya, memiliki ingatan yang bahkan si tubuh asli tidak ketahui._

 _Mereka adalah saudara yang tidak akan pernah ada jika Boboiboy tidak memiliki kekuatan membelah diri._

" _Dia yang membuat masalah, kita yang beresin. Hebat juga dia," Petir berucap sinis sambil membenahi topinya. Dia menjadi pembicara pertama dari kelompok tersebut._

 _Dengan senyuman lebar khasnya, Angin berkata, "tapi dia buat syarat yang menarik lho... meski bagian menyelamatkan mereka aku agak gak setuju sih... lain kalau tentang Ochobot."_

 _Tanah menghela napas, "mereka teman kita, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka masih mau memaafkan Boboiboy setelah apa yang terjadi 4 tahun lalu. Mereka adalah sahabatnya yang berharga," katanya. Petir mendecih._

" _Tentang Boboiboy ngijinin kita itu... berarti aku boleh membakarnya sepuasku kan?" tanya Api antusias. Tangannya sudah mengeluarkan api yang membara seperti semangatnya._

" _Dia sudah bilang kan? Pengecualian untuk para tawanan. Hoahm... haduh... aku masih ngantuk... kenapa aku juga ikut terpanggil sih?" jawab Air diikuti menggerutu di akhir ucapannya._

" _Benar juga! Seharusnya mereka berdua juga ikut keluar, kenapa hanya kita?" Angin mencari dua orang yang mirip dengannya selain pecahan Boboiboy yang keluar._

 _Kembali Tanah menghela napas, "kamu lupa? Saat dia masih kecil, memanggil kita bertiga saja sudah menguras banyak tenaga, apalagi berlima. Juga... dia sudah lama tidak memakai jam kuasa. Dan tadi dia bilang kalau setidaknya bisa mengeluarkan kita lima dari tujuh, bukankah itu awal yang bagus setelah sekian lama dia tidak memanggil kita."_

 _Petir mendengus, "lupakan mereka berdua, saat ini kita harus fokus dengan rencananya. Pertama, kita hanya perlu menyelamatkan para tawanan kemudian..." ucapannya menggantung._

" _Melepaskan tekanan kita selama 4 tahun ini! Wuhuuu!" lanjut Api sambil meloncat girang. Yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum._

" _Aku tahu ini tidak masuk ke rencananya, kita akan buat_ barrier _untuk menjauhkan para tawanan dan melindungi Ochobot. Sekalinya kita menyelamatkan para tawanan, kita tidak akan menyelamatkan mereka untuk kedua kalinya apalagi melindungi mereka kalau berhasil menembus_ barrier _. Bagaimana?" Petir memberi usulan._

 _Mereka berempat memikirkan usulan Petir, "jadi... maksudmu kita tidak akan punya waktu melindungi para tawanan yang ingin membantu kita? Walaupun teman kita sekalipun?" Tanah menjelaskan maksud ucapan Petir._

" _Kalau mereka... bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri setelah kita memberi jam kuasa mereka. Mati juga salah mereka sendiri yang penting kita sudah memperingatinya," mata Air berkilat ketika mengatakan hal tersebut._

" _Haduh... aku_ gak _tahu kenapa kalian berdua sampai sesadis ini... tapi_ gak _apalah, yang penting aku bisa menghajar alien itu sampai dia tidak bisa melihat hari esok," Angin menyeringai, sedangkan yang lain menatap laki-laki bertopi kuning itu datar._

' _Padahal sendirinya juga sadis.'_

 _Petir berdehem, "ok, waktunya menjalankan rencana. Siapa yang akan menyamar jadi Boboiboy?"_

 _Semuanya langsung terdiam. Mereka semua merupakan "pecahan" dari kepribadian Boboiboy. Menyamar menjadi "Boboiboy yang asli" itu sangatlah sulit. Setiap individu dari mereka mewakili perasaan laki-laki pemegang kekuatan elemen tersebut. Belum lagi pakaian yang mereka kenakan tidak ada yang mirip dengan si asli._

 _Namun mereka sudah tahu dari awal siapa yang akan mengemban tugas menjadi si penyamar. Pecahan yang mendekati kepribadian Boboiboy yang asli. Empat orang itu menatap Tanah secara serempak, "aku?" tanya Tanah ragu._

" _Tentu saja kamu... siapa lagi memang?" jawab Angin.._

 _Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju, "di sini yang kepribadian hampir mirip dengannya hanya kamu, bahkan cara kalian memakai topi," kata Petir._

 _Tanah menghela napas, dia tidak bisa membantahnya. Meskipun dia sama sekali tidak merasa mirip dengan Boboiboy. "Baiklah, terus? Yang mengambil jam kuasa mereka sama membebaskan para tawanan siapa?"_

 _Mereka berlima kembali berpikir, "kalau masalah para tawanan..." atensi sepenuhnya terhadap Petir. "Biar aku dan Angin."_

" _Ok, jadi kami yang mengambil jam kuasa mereka bukan? Siap laksanakan!" seru Api._

" _Jangan keras-keras! Ochobot ada di bawah," tegur Air._

 _Lima orang tersebut saling bertatapan, seakan menyepakati rencana dadakan tersebut. Mereka dengan kompak mengangguk, "setelah aku keluar, Api dan Air membuat_ barrier _di sekitar sini. Jika kekuatan kalian digabung akan menghasilkan uap yang tebal dan panas. Itu dapat menghambat siapapun yang akan ke sini," perintah Tanah._

" _Aku dan Petir langsung ke taman. Petir, kamu yang akan membawa sangkar raksasa itu dengan bantuan kekuatan anginku. Setidaknya dapat anginku meringankan beban sangkar. Aku akan menyusup di kapal si Alien dan mengambil kuncinya. Kamu bawa sangkarnya kalau bisa yang jauh dari taman," kata Angin. Laki-laki berjaket jingga itu mengangguk. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat tentang "beraninya Angin memberi perintah pada seorang petir"._

" _Ok, kami duluan. Tanah, karena kamu yang menjadi kunci rencana ini... lakukan yang terbaik. Kami percayakan Alien itu padamu," kata Petir sebelum pergi keluar melewati jendela yang diikuti Angin._

" _Aku dan Api akan menunggumu di luar," kata Air ikut keluar melalui jendela seperti dua orang tadi._

" _Jangan lupa ditutup jendelanya Tanah," Api keluar menyusul yang lain. Sedangkan orang yang kini sendirian di kamar tersebut menghela napas, "menyamar dan menahan serangan alien sampai mereka menyusulku... padahal aku berharap mendapat tugas yang membawa sangkar," gerutunya kemudian menutup jendela kamar._

" _Sudahlah! Kita harus menyelesaikan misi ini!"_

 **SGSH**

Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya, menaruh semua perhatian kepada tangannya yang sibuk memainkan selimut rumah sakit. Selama beberapa menit ruangan tersebut sunyi, Boboiboy juga tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi teman dan kakeknya karena sedikit takut dengan tatapan mereka, "h-hanya itu yang aku ingat... selanjutnya kalian pasti tahu. "Kami" menyerang─ membunuh Adu Du dan komplotannya, melepaskan kalian dari sangkar, dan membuat _barrier_ agar tidak ada yang menggangu pertarungan yang sangat "kami" tunggu."

Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sahabat dan kakeknya sebentar lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, "a-aku tidak tahu kalau m-musuh senekat itu untuk menembus _barrier_ yang ada di sekitar rumah sampai kejadian 4 tahun lalu hampir terjadi lagi pada Ochobot, m-maafkan aku..."

Ochobot langsung gelagapan, "ka-kamu _gak_ salah Boboiboy... seharusnya aku langsung kabur saat pintu rumah dihancurkan."

"Tapi kalau aku tidak membuat _barrier_ , kamu bisa kabur lebih jauh atau mencari tempat persembunyian," kepala Boboiboy menunduk lebih dalam.

Ochobot mendekati Boboiboy, tangan robotnya mengusap rambut laki-laki tersebut lembut. "Bukan salahmu... rencana membuat _barrier_ itu kan yang buat pecahanmu."

"Mereka saudaraku, bukan pecahan," ralat Boboiboy dengan senyum sedihnya. Akhirnya mereka semua menghela napas kecuali Boboiboy. "Yang penting kamu selamat Atok sudah sangat bersyukur. Atok kurang mengerti ceritamu tadi," Tok Aba melihat sahabat cucunya satu persatu. "Tapi Atok yakin temanmu mengerti. Karena kamu menyadari kesalahanmu Atok maafkan."

Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tok Aba, "maaf ya Tok... membuat Atok khawatir bukanlah keinginan Boboiboy," laki-laki itu berganti menatap sahabatnya. "Kalian juga, maafkan aku... ucapan mereka pasti sangat menyakitkan, jangan dimasukkan ke hati. Mereka mengatakannya agar kalian tidak terluka."

Keempat orang itu sedikit berjingkat, Gopal berdehem, "gini ya Boboiboy, kami sebenarnya _gak_ marah. Cuma, kami ingin kamu andalkan mengingat kamu memiliki kekuatan terkuat di kelompok ini. Er... itu lho... kami kan sahabat kami... sahabat saling menolong kan? Kalau cuma kamu yang maju menyerang musuh dan menganggap kami penghambat... kepercayaan kami terhadapmu terasa diinjak-injak. Lain kali... biarkan kami ikut membantumu," katanya mewakili teman yang lain.

Tok Aba dan Ochobot tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka. "Jadi aku dimaafkan?" wajah Boboiboy terlihat seperti anak kecil di mata sahabatnya. Keempat orang tersebut saling tatap, kemudian tersenyum, "setelah mengatakan kami pengganggu... dimaafkan," kata Ying dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Setelah mengatakan kami bukan sahabatmu, dimaafkan," kata Yaya dengan senyum lembutnya yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Setelah meremehkan kekuatan kami, dimaafkan," cengiran Gopal muncul.

"Setelah menyebutku penghambat, dimaafkan," ucapan sinis dari Fang.

Boboiboy berkeringat dingin, mereka menyebut kesalahannya dan kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada menyindir. "Aku tidak tahu kalian memaafkanku atau tidak," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak dengar bagian akhirnya? Kami memaafkanmu... sedikit kesal mengingat kalimat yang kamu ucapkan seminggu yang lalu," kata Ying.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf kan? Seharusnya aku bilang untuk menjaga ucapan mereka," gerutu laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut.

"Kalau kamu janji tidak akan membuat orang yang ada di sini ditambah Choco khawatir, kami benar-benar akan memaafkanmu," kata Yaya. Perempuan berjilbab tersebut tersenyum lembut. "Dan membiarkanku meraih peringkat teratas di sekolah," lanjutnya membuat Boboiboy tersenyum hambar.

"Aku setuju!" Ying sepakat dengan ucapan Yaya.

"Menjadi peringkat teratas di kelas bukan keinginanku. Karena terlalu banyak waktu luang, aku tidak sadar terus belajar untuk mengisi waktu tersebut," gumam Boboiboy.

"Kalau Yaya mengatakan seperti itu... bagaimana kalau membiarkanku lebih populer darimu?"

Tatapan datar langsung diterima Fang. "Sudahlah, sekarang sudah sore. Kalian mau menghabiskan hari ini dengan debatan? Kalian harus pulang," kata Tok Aba.

Kelima anak dan satu robot itu otomatis melihat langit dari jendela yang terbuka. "Ah benar... aku harus pulang! Aku meninggalkan Totoitoy di rumah. Ibu sedang keluar soalnya, cepat sembuh Boboiboy! Pulang dulu Tok, Ochobot!" pamit Yaya.

"Yaya tunggu! Aku juga harus pulang Tok Aba, Ochobot, dan juga Boboiboy! Jangan lupa dengan janjimu!" Ying ikut pamit lalu menyusul Yaya yang sudah keluar duluan.

"Aku belum berjanji! Jangan seenaknya!" protes laki-laki pengendali elemen tersebut. Tok Aba menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan Ochobot menghela napas. "Kalau gitu... kami juga pulang," kata Fang.

Tok Aba, "ya.. pulanglah sebelum keluarga kalian khawatir."

"Cepat sembuh Boboiboy!" kata Gopal.

"Terima kasih."

 **SGSH**

Sinar bulan menerangi kamar inap yang dipakai Boboiboy. Lampu rumah sakit dimatikan karena sudah memasuki waktu tidur. Laki-laki itu yakin hanya beberapa perawat dan dokter yang lembur. Boboiboy tahu dia seharusnya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena besok dia diperbolehkan pulang. Saat ia baru sadar dari pingsannya yang menghabiskan satu pekan, tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Bahkan kakinya tidak bisa ia rasakan mengharuskan Boboiboy memakai kursi roda untuk sementara. Dia ingat bagaimana keras kepalanya saat ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Mulutnya membentuk senyuman, mengingat reaksi Ochobot yang kewalahan menghadapi sisi keras kepalanya.

Kini laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Terkadang mengganti posisi tidur yang nyaman. Namun, kantuk tak kunjung datang dan menyuruh otaknya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

 _Terima kasih kepada mimpinya saat ia dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Dia jadi kepikiran dengan sesuatu yang terus mengganjal di hatinya._

Boboiboy akhirnya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan bersandar di bantal rumah sakit. Mengingat-ngingat mimpinya yang merupakan permohonannya. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh saudaranya─ para _elemental_. Boboiboy menatap pemandangan malam hari dari jendela yang sengaja tidak ia tutup tirainya. "Itukah yang terjadi jika aku tidak bertemu dengan Ochobot? Jika alien tidak mendarat di bumi? Dan membuat Fang menjalankan misi untuk mengambil jam kuasa?" gumamnya.

 _Sedamai itukah dunia?_

Melihat bagaimana dunia menjadi damai tanpa adanya peperangan antara pahlawan dan alien terasa aneh baginya. Karena Boboiboy terbiasa bertarung semenjak dia liburan di Pulau Rintis sampai lulus SD di pulau tersebut yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya akan terasa aneh jika tidak ada serangan dadakan dari alien.

Dunia yang begitu damai di mimpinya tersebut membuatnya begitu cemas. Dilihat dari luar mungkin terlihat begitu tenang dengan kebahagiaan yang terpatri di setiap wajah para penduduk tapi, entah bagaimana jika dilihat dari dalam. Bisa saja banyak kegelapan yang menanti giliran untuk menguasai dunia. Bila peperangan terjadi di dunia yang tenang, Boboiboy tidak bisa memikirkan berapa banyak nyawa yang berkorban untuk mendapatkan kembali kedamaian tersebut.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran buruknya tersebut. Dia mengalihkan pikirannya ke perasaan janggal saat ia bermimpi. Hatinya merasakan kekosongan saat melihat sahabatnya di mimpi tersebut. Beberapa menit ia gunakan untuk memikirkan itu.

Kemudian laki-laki itu sadar, di mimpinya hanya terdapat Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Tok Aba. Sedangkan Ochobot dan Fang beserta kucingnya, Choco tidak ada karena ketika hal yang ada di mimpinya terjadi, membuktikan bahwa Boboiboy tidak pernah bertemu Ochobot, alien yang mendarat di bumi ataupun Fang yang menjalankan misinya untuk mengambil Ochobot beserta jam kuasa. Dan dirinya dengan para sahabatnya terpisah tidak pernah terjadi.

Tanpa sadar, Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Betapa bodohnya aku memikirkan itu saat bermimpi. Diriku di sana tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Ochobot, alien apalagi Fang. Bahkan merasakan pertarungan di galaksi pun tidak pernah. Tidak heran aku merasa ada yang kurang ketika melihat sahabatku hanya tiga," lagi-lagi dia bergumam.

"Ok... pikiran yang mengganjal dari kemarin sudah diatasi. Sekarang, ayo tidur dan pulang besok. Kemudian kembali menjalankan rutinitas seperti biasa dengan tambahan sedikit."

Boboiboy merebahkan dirinya lalu memejamkan mata.

 _Rutinitas menolong orang dan berkumpul dengan sahabat setelah sekian lama berpisah._

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Note:**

 ** _Aku akan senang bila kalian meninggalkan jejak kalian berupa review!_**

 ** _Selamat Menjalankan Bulan Suci Ramadhan!_**


	8. Kembalinya Sang Pahlawan

**Chapter 8: Kembalinya Sang Pahlawan**

Rambut rapi...? Ralat. Berantakan. Seragam lengkap. Jaket ikat di pinggang, sip. _Fingerless_ sudah terpasang. Jam tangan sudah dipakai. Hm...? tinggal apa?

Laki-laki itu memandangi dirinya di kaca. Mencari apa yang kurang dari penampilannya. "Ah! Benar!"

Buru-buru tangannya meraih kacamata yang terbengkalai di meja belajar. "Hampir lupa, tidak heran tadi kelihatan buram semua."

Sekali lagi, laki-laki itu melihat penampilannya di cermin. Senyuman angkuh tercipta di bibirnya. "Kamu sempurna Fang."

 _ **Cklek!**_

Fang sedikit salah tingkah ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh kakaknya, Kaizo. "Ada apa Kak?"

"Panggil aku Kapten," Fang langsung mengetahui dari ucapan kakaknya yang meminta untuk memanggil dengan sebutan "kapten".

Dengan segera, Fang langsung mengambil posisi siap. "Baik. Kapten."

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios/Monsta**

 **Say Goodbye Say Hello © Hoshisora-chi**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Language: Bahasa Indonesia**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOC –maybe?–, Teori hasil imajinasi, No Pair**

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Laki-laki bertopi itu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis, dia fokus menyeimbangkan tubuhnya selagi matanya menatap ke depan. "Sini kucing manis... kalau kamu terus berjalan mundur seperti itu, kamu akan jatuh... ayo..." rayu laki-laki tersebut.

Laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil BoBoiBoy itu sedang di atas pohon. Tubuhnya menempel pada dahan tempat di mana kucing yang sepertinya tersangkut berada. Choco dengan asyiknya menggantung di kepalanya yang tertutupi topi. "Hei, hei... jangan terus mundur... haduh...! Kenapa kamu naik ke pohon kalau kamu tidak bisa turun lagi?" gerutunya.

"Bagaimana ini Choco?" dia tahu aneh bertanya pada kucing yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan meongan. Boboiboy melihat jam kuasanya. Dia kembali memakainya semenjak pertarungannya dengan Adu Du. " _Gak_ harus pakai ini _kan_? Cuma ambil kucing juga."

Boboiboy menghela napas. Sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi, sedangkan Boboiboy masih setia di dahan pohon yang kuat bersama Choco dan kucing liar tersebut. "Ayo... aku tidak akan menyakitimu... aku bukan orang jahat. Lihat dia?" Boboiboy menunjuk Choco. "Dia dengan nyaman bersantai di atas kepalaku," tangannya berusaha menangkap kucing tersebut. Sayangnya, desisan di tambah dengan cakaran dari kuku tajam ia terima.

Kembali menghela napas, "baiklah kalau begitu, karena aku tidak mau dapat hukuman karena terlambat sekolah, aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku. Bersiaplah..."

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Lari. Lari sekencangnya. Melebihi kecepatan angin. Kalau saja setiap hari lari begini bisa membuat berat badannya menurun dengan senang hati ia lakukan.

Sayangnya, waktu makan dan waktu olahraga tidak seimbang sehingga tidak mendapat kemajuan apapun. Di tengah larinya, ia melihat jam tangannya. Teriakan frustasi langsung ia keluarkan, tidak peduli dengan pasokan napasnya semakin menipis. Bel sekolah sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, dia tidak mau berhadapan dengan salah satu sahabatnya yang merangkap sebagai anggota OSIS di sana. Membayangkan bolpoin dengan domba mainan di atasnya bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri membuatnya menambah kecepatan larinya.

"SIAALLL!"

Lain kali dia tidak akan begadang main _game_ lagi. Lain kali dia akan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Karena itu...

"Ya Tuhan... semoga tidak terlambat!"

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Yaya menyandarkan dirinya di dinding gerbang sekolah sambil mengetuk salah satu kakinya. Melihat jam tangannya yang sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Bisa ia lihat para murid tergesa-gesa masuk gerbang sebelum nama mereka berakhir tercatat dalam buku miliknya.

Itu selalu terjadi saat ia mendapat giliran piket OSIS. Tidak heran dia mendapat jadwal piket lebih.

"Kemana dua anak itu? Tidak biasanya mereka belum datang sampai jam segini. Sifat mereka tidak sama saat SD dulu," Yaya menggumam. Pasalnya, selama mereka memasuki SMA dirinya tidak pernah melihat nama kedua sahabatnya di buku merah. Karena itu Yaya hampir tidak tahu kalau mereka semua satu sekolah.

Yaya mendecak, "kukira keadaan lebih baik saat dulu. Bukan berarti aku tidak senang kalau kami semua kembali... aku hanya suka mereka berangkat sekolah pagi dan tidak memenuhi buku merah dengan nama mereka," gumamnya.

Gadis berjilbab itu melihat jam tangannya. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi, "oke... mari kita siap-siap menutup gerbang dan menulis nama mereka bersama murid lain yang terlambat."

"JANGAN TUTUP GERBANGNYA!" Yaya tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan yang ia kenal. Kedua tangannya yang mau menutup gerbang sekolah terhenti. Senyuman lega terpatri di wajahnya saat melihat Boboiboy dan Gopal lari sangat cepat, "cepetan! Kenapa lari kalian jadi lambat? Nama kalian keburu masuk di buku merah nih!"

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Gadis berkacamata bulat itu menghela napas lega ketika melihat seisi kelas sudah bersih berkat kerja kerasnya. Hari ini dia mendapat piket kelas dan kebetulan kebagian tugas menyapu kelas. Sedikit kesal karena salah satu anggota piket belum datang sampai sekarang. Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah setelat ini.

Setelah ujian kenaikan kelas dan libur sekolah sekitar 2 minggu, mereka berlima secara kebetulan satu kelas. Sekolah mereka memakai sistem kelas acak di mana para murid memasuki kelas berbeda saat kenaikan kelas menurut nilai.

Ying sedikit tidak percaya dia akan sekelas lagi dengan teman masa SD-nya. Melihat masalah yang selama ini menimpa dirinya dan sahabatnya. "Dimana anak satu itu? Mulai mengembalikan sifat telatnya?" gerutu Ying.

 **Ckiit!**

Ying yakin itu bukanlah suara rem mobil yang diinjak secara mendadak, melainkan suara decitan yang berasal dari sepatu. "Maaf telat!" seru Gopal sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. Gadis berkacamata bulat itu berkacak pinggang, "tidak ada waktu untuk mengerjakan bagianmu Gopal. Kamu dapat bagian menghapus papan tulis nanti."

Gopal hanya mengacungkan jempol sebagai tanda setuju. Ying beralih melihat Boboiboy yang napasnya tersengal-sengal. "Dan... bagaimana kalian bisa telat sampai menghabiskan napas kalian?" tanya gadis tersebut.

Boboiboy dan Gopal saling pandang. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan cerita Boboiboy... aku telat karena tidur terlalu malam," jawab Gopal.

"Biar kutebak, kamu bermain _game_ sampai larut malam dan tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk tidur," tebakan Ying yang akurat. Sedangkan Gopal hanya membalas dengan cengiran.

"Bagaimana denganmu Boboiboy?" Ying menanyakan Boboiboy yang tengah mengistirahatkan diri di tempat duduknya.

"Ha? Ah... ada kucing yang tersangkut di pohon tadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak akan telat kalau kucing itu mudah dibujuk," jawab laki-laki bertopi tersebut. Ying hanya menghela napas, tidak bisa berkomentar dengan sifat kedua sahabatnya yang sudah ada dari dulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Fang belum datang?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ah... itu..." Ying meletakkan sapu yang ia pegang dari tadi. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa... dia belum datang. Biasanya dia datang pagi."

"Panjang umur, belum ada satu detik orang yang dibicarakan datang," kata Gopal. Boboiboy dan Ying melihat Fang yang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tanpa menyapa mereka. Keheranan langsung menghampiri tiga orang tersebut.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang, bertanya dengan sifat Fang tadi dengan telepati. Mereka kenal betul dengan sifat laki-laki berambut acak-acakan tersebut. Secuek apapun Fang pada sahabatnya, dia selalu menyapa mereka.

" _Mood_ nya jelek?" tanya Gopal berbisik. Ying dan Boboiboy menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Kemudian mereka terdiam, bertengkar siapa yang akan menghampiri Fang untuk menanyakan masalah yang ia hadapi lewat tatapan. Boboiboy menghela napas melihat tidak ada yang mengalah.

Akhirnya Boboiboy menghampiri Fang yang duduk 2 bangku di belakangnya. Memutar kursi menghadap _rival_ nya tersebut. "Muka kusut gitu kenapa? _Gak_ kamu setrika?" Ying dan Gopal menahan napasnya mendengar Boboiboy melempar pertanyaan menjurus ke sindiran.

"Hah?" suara berat dari Fang mengancam orang yang mendengarnya. Tapi hal itu tidak mempan pada Boboiboy yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan sahabatnya tersebut. Semua murid di kelas bersiap dengan perdebatan kedua laki-laki tersebut yang sebentar lagi pecah.

Mata mereka sempat bertatapan, namun bertahan hanya dalam beberapa detik karena si pengendali bayangan memutus kontak terlebih dahulu. "Hah..." bukan kalimat penuh sindiran yang diterima Boboiboy melainkan helaan napas. Menandakan yang diajak berbicara tidak ingin diganggu. Hal tersebut cukup menjadi petunjuk kalau _rival_ nya satu ini mengalami masalah.

" _Gak_ mau cerita gitu?" Boboiboy kembali bertanya dan dengusan menjadi jawaban kali ini. Laki-laki pemegang elemen tersebut tersenyum setengah menyeringai.

"Berantem yuk?" di situ semua murid termasuk Gopal dan Ying mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari Fang dan Boboiboy. Sedangkan yang diajak adu kekuatan kembali menghela napas. Tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan aura hitam dan senyuman mengerikan milik Boboiboy.

"Balas omonganku kalau kamu tidak ingin aku potong dengan pedang halilintar," dapat mereka lihat percikan listrik keluar dari tangan Boboiboy.

Seakan tidak melihat Boboiboy di depannya, Fang menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. "Berhenti berbicara, sialan. Pikiranku tambah rumit mendengar suara cemprengmu terus."

"Makanya balas kalau diajak bicara Rambut Landak. Atau perlu aku tambah beban pikiranmu dengan gelembung air?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu Topi Dinosaurus."

"Aku tidak mengajakmu berdebat Mata Empat."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Meningkatkan suasana tegang di kelas dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan bel sekolah yang berbunyi.

"Ehem!" Yaya dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa merasa terancam dengan suasana Fang dan Boboiboy menyiapkan buku catatan bersama dengan bolpoin merah di tangannya. Senyuman yang lebih mengerikan daripada milik Boboiboy ia tunjukkan, "Aku _gak_ tahu kalian ada masalah apa sampai Boboiboy menggunakan kekuatannya tapi, aku dengan senang hati menulis nama kalian di bukuku kalau berani mengganggu pelajaran. Bel sudah berbunyi, aku harap kalian mengerti."

Dengan kompak, Fang dan Boboiboy mendengus. Sekuat apapun mereka bertarung melawan penjahat, mereka tidak berdaya di hadapan Yaya bersama buku _blacklist_ nya.

Boboiboy mengalah, "kalau kamu tidak cerita sampai pulang sekolah nanti... aku akan menantangmu. Jangan membuat kami khawatir dengan memasang muka kusut melebihi benang yang terurai."

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Boboiboy terdiam. Mereka baru saja mendengar Fang menceritakan masalahnya. "Lihat, lihat? Karena aku tahu kalian bakal seperti ini... aku tidak mau menceritakannya. Wajah kalian bahkan lebih kusut dari yang aku pasang tadi pagi," kata Fang.

"Yah... aku tidak menyangka kalau bakalan jadi gini. Lagian kenapa mendadak sekali? Bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk kembali?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Situasi di luar sana tidak sedamai di sini... kamu tahu kalau _galaxy_ banyak sekali pertempuran yang sedang terjadi," Fang menatap para sahabatnya satu persatu. "Aku yang termasuk tim Kak─ Kapten mendarat ke Bumi karena mendapat laporan kalau kelompok Adu Du akan ke sini."

"Jadi kalian akan kembali?" tanya Gopal.

Fang mengangguk dengan wajah sedihnya, "padahal kita baru saja berkumpul. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Fang... mau bagaimana lagi? Tuntutan misi tidak bisa diabaikan. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut nyawa penduduk yang ada di sana," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum sedih. Dia dan teman lainnya mencoba memaklumi tugas Fang dan kakaknya yang ada di sana.

"Benar! Kamu bisa ke sini sewaktu-waktu kalau libur," kata Ying setuju dengan ucapan Yaya.

"Kalian tidak ingin bilang ke Kapten kalau kalian ingin aku tetap di sini?" pertanyaan yang dibalas oleh tatapan datar dari sahabatnya.

"Memangnya kita anak kecil gitu? Umur 17 tahun mental 4 tahun," sindiran berasal dari Boboiboy.

"Jangan mengajakku berdebat Topi Jeruk."

"Aku tidak mengajakmu berdebat Ekor Ayam."

"Kau menantangku Pendek?" Fang tersenyum kesal.

"Siapa yang takut, Maniak Donat," balas Boboiboy dengan _smirk_ nya.

Kedua laki-laki itu saling bertatapan cukup lama, "terus saja tatap mata sampai salah satu dari kalian jatuh cinta," celetuk Gopal yang langsung ditatap datar oleh sahabatnya.

"Kami tidak homo!" protes Fang dan Boboiboy sambil memukul kepala Gopal.

"Di situasi seperti ini kalian masih bisa debat," gerutu Gopal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan dua teman laki-lakinya.

"Boboiboy yang mulai," kata Fang.

"Salah sendiri mudah tersulut api," balas Boboiboy.

"Memangnya aku sumbu?" Fang bersiap mengeluarkan bayangannya.

"Kamu minyak," Boboiboy siap mengeluarkan kekuatan petirnya.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal menatap datar kedua orang tersebut. "Kita tinggalkan saja mereka."

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Fang berjalan dengan ragu-ragu mendekati Kaizo. "Apa ada yang ingin kamu katakan, Pang?" tersentak dengan tiba-tiba ketika kakaknya sekaligus kaptennya mengeluarkan suara. Padahal Fang yakin dia berjalan tanpa ada suara yang membuat Kaizo menyadari keberadaannya.

"Em..." Fang memilin ujung bajunya. Masih ragu untuk memutuskan akan bicara atau pasrah. Dia menatap Kaizo sebentar sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya. _"Tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi..."_ batinnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kapten. Hanya ingin menanyakan apa lagi yang kita butuhkan untuk perbekalan misi," Fang tersenyum tipis. Kaizo mendengus, dia hafal betul sifat adiknya tersebut. Wajah ragu-ragunya itu menunjukkan kalau adiknya ingin menanyakan perihal keberangkatan mereka.

"Tidak ada yang kurang. Bagaimana denganmu?" Fang terkejut ketika kakaknya bertanya balik. Tidak biasanya Kaizo menanyakan keperluannya karena merasa dirinya dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Bohong kalau dia tidak senang ketika kakaknya memperhatikannya meskipun hanya perihal perbekalannya untuk misi yang akan mereka jalani dua hari kedepan.

"Baik. Persiapan semua telah siap, Kapten," jawab Fang dengan senyuman yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada Kaizo seorang.

"Sudah bilang sama teman-temanmu?" Kaizo kembali bertanya tanpa berpikir apa yang ia tanyakan itu menghilangkan senyuman manis milik adiknya.

"Sudah. Baru saja saya memberitahukan pada mereka tadi," jawab Fang sedikit sendu.

"Tidak ada pemberontakan?" Fang tidak mengerti maksud kata "pemberontakan" yang diucapkan Kaizo.

"Maksud Kapten?"

"Tidak ingat? Dulu temanmu memberontak sampai membuatmu sempat menjadi pengkhianat," jelas Kaizo dingin.

Fang sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan kakaknya. Rasa bersalah di hari itu kembali. Dulu dia terbawa perasaan, tidak heran jika Kaizo berpikir ada pemberontakan dari teman-temannya karena tidak terima membawa Fang kembali di luar sana.

Fang menunjukkan senyuman pahitnya, "tentang hal itu... Kapten tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka tidak seperti dulu, bertindak tanpa berpikir."

Kaizo pikir dengan bertanya yang berkaitan dengan teman-teman adiknya, Fang akan berbicara yang benar-benar ingin ia ucapkan. Laki-laki itu mendengus, "baguslah."

Kaizo harap adiknya berbicara jujur padanya.

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

"Berhenti kau pencuri!" teriakan seseorang membuat 5 sekawan itu menghentikan obrolannya. Melihat seorang pria berlari dengan membawa sapu mengejar motor yang berisi dua orang. Di tangan mereka terdapat tas hitam berukuran sedang, sepertinya barang milik pria yang membawa sapu tersebut.

"Pria itu berteriak pencuri," Gopal membuka suara.

"Tidak perlu kita tolong?" tanya Fang tanpa ada niatan untuk mengajak temannya menolong pria tersebut.

"Dia sudah membawa senjatanya kok," jawab Boboiboy sambil menguap.

 _ **Bletak!**_

 _ **Duagh!**_

"Aduh!" ketiga laki-laki itu mengelus kepalanya yang barusan dipukul oleh dua teman perempuan mereka. Pukulan _combo_ lagi.

"Jangan diam saja bodoh! Tolong Bapak itu!" seru Ying.

"Kita punya kekuatan harus digunakan baik-baik. Kalian mau membiarkan Bapak itu?" tegur Yaya.

Ketiga orang itu terkekeh, "maaf, lupa kalau sudah pakai jam _kuasa_ ," kata Boboiboy mewakili Gopal dan Fang. Ying dan Yaya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. 4 tahun berhenti─ lebih tepatnya vakum dari profesi "pahlawan" membuat mereka terbiasa dengan hari-hari sebagai "orang normal". Tapi anehnya, kecakapan Fang dalam serangan dadakan entah kenapa berkurang. Padahal, Yaya dan Ying yakin, hidup di _galaxy_ sana membuat tingkat kewaspadaan laki-laki rambut acak-acakan itu tinggi. Meskipun di tempat yang lumayan damai seperti Bumi.

"Baiklah," Boboiboy melakukan gerakan meninju kepalan tangan. "Mari kita selamatkan Bapak itu kawan-kawan!" serunya semangat yang disahut oleh Gopal dan Fang.

Yaya dan Ying menatap 3 laki-laki itu datar, _"dari tadi kek..."_

"Cepatlah! Kenapa sepeda motormu lajunya sangat lamban?!" teriakan panik dari si pecopet. Sesekali ia melihat korban mereka yang berlari sambil membawa sapu mengejar mereka.

 _ **Ckit!**_

"Kenapa berhenti bodoh?!" seru si pecopet sambil memukul kepala rekannya.

"Lihat di depan bodoh! Ada bocah menghalangi jalan kita!" balas rekannya tersebut.

Pencopet tersebut melihat ke depan. Benar yang diucapkan rekannya, ada 2 bocah menghadang jalan sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Woi! Minggir kau bocah! Kalau ketabrak gimana coba?!"

"Oh? Kakak masih bisa mengkhawatirkan kami meskipun baru saja mengambil barang orang tanpa ijin?" sindir Fang.

"Bukan urusanmu! Cepat minggir atau kalian kami tabrak!" ancam si pencopet.

"Serius Kak?" pertanyaan bodoh dari Boboiboy.

"Apa kami terlihat bercanda?!"

"Menabrak kami dengan sepeda motor biskuit?" tanya Boboiboy memastikan. Membuat dua pecopet tersebut bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan sepeda motor bisku─

"APA-APAAN INI?!" kedua pecopet tersebut kembali berseru ketika melihat sepeda motor yang mereka naiki telah berubah menjadi rangkaian kendaraan dari berbagai macam biskuit. Merasakan bokong mereka mencium aspal bersamaan dengan runtuhnya rangkaian biskuit tersebut.

Tidak jauh dari belakang pecopet, terdapat Gopal yang tengah tersenyum kemenangan sambil meniup tangannya seperti baru saja menembak dengan pistol. "Hehe... tepat sasaran!" Gopal menunjukkan jempolnya pada Boboiboy dan Fang.

Kedua pecopet itu geram. Aksi maling mereka telah dihentikan oleh bocah SMA. Harga diri mereka hancur karena dikalahkan oleh bocah yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

Salah satu pencopet itu mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya, berlari menuju Boboiboy siap menghunuskan pisaunya ke bocah tersebut.

"MATI KAU!"

Namun, sebelum pisau tersebut menyentuh Boboiboy, gerakannya terhenti oleh tali hitam yang mengikatnya. "Apa-apaan tali ini?!"

"Jangan menyebut jari-jariku dengan sebutan tali!" teriakan Fang yang tengah terbang dengan _Elang Bayang_ nya.

Pecopet itu menoleh ke temannya, bermaksud memberi kode untuk membantunya. Sayangnya, temannya tersebut sudah tidak sadarkan diri berkat serangan _combo_ dari Yaya dan Ying. Pecopet itu menunjuk Boboiboy dengan wajah kesal, takut, dan marah menjadi satu. "Ka-kalian ini... SIAPA HAH?!"

Kelima anak itu saling pandang, tersenyum setengah menyeringai, "Kami?" Boboiboy mengulang pertanyaan pecopet tersebut.

"Hanya bocah yang sedang lewat," sambung Fang dan Gopal.

"Yang kebetulan melihat kalian melakukan tindakan krimininalitas," lanjut Yaya dan Ying.

"Dan kami hanya menolong mereka."

Kemudian, tanpa sempat membalas ucapan kelima anak tersebut, pandangannya sudah gelap akibat aliran listrik yang datang entah dari mana.

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Kaizo mencoba untuk menahan amarah, dia sedang menunggu bawahannya, Lahap bersama Fang yang melihat khawatir sang kakak. "Kenapa lama sekali? Waktu adalah hal yang terpenting dalam mengerjakan misi. Apa karena kita cuti sebentar dia jadi malas-malasan?!" akhirnya gerutuan yang ditahan Kaizo keluar.

"T-tenang Kapten... mungkin sebentar lagi Lahap akan datang," Fang mencoba menenangkan kakaknya.

Sedangkan keempat manusia ditambah dengan satu robot hanya menatap bosan interaksi kakak-adik tersebut. "Aku rasa dia ada di jarak yang jauh dengan Bumi di luar sana, jadi tidak heran kalau lama," kata Yaya.

Kaizo dan Fang langsung menatap gadis berjilbab tersebut, "apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" tanya Yaya. Kakak adik tersebut saling menatap, Fang mengibaskan salah satu tangannya, "tidak, kamu memang benar. Jarak antara Bumi dan kehidupan planet di luar sana bisa mencapai berpuluh-puluh kilometer jauhnya, bahkan bisa mencapai lebih dari satu tahun cahaya," jawab Fang.

Kaizo mengangguk, "hanya saja, _spaceship_ kami ini sudah sangat canggih. Kecepatannya juga sudah lebih dari kata cepat. Jadi, untuk mencapai Bumi dari luar planet sana kita hanya perlu mengirim koordinat dan datang seperti mengedipkan mata," jelas Kaizo.

"Seperti teleportasi?" tanya Ying.

"Semacam itu."

"Bukankah kecepatan teleportasi dapat membuat tubuh kita tercabik-cabik, tidak, lebih dari itu. Tubuh kita terpotong-potong karena sangat cepat?" kali ini Gopal bertanya. Seketika itu, semua langsung menatap Gopal. "Wow..." Boboiboy sedikit kagum. Sedikit.

"Jarang sekali Gopal berbicara seperti itu," komentar Ochobot. Gopal langsung menatap tajam robot yang merupakan _Power Sphera_ tersebut.

Masalahnya, Gopal si anak yang sukanya mementingkan _game_ lebih dari pelajarannya bahkan hidupnya, menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak mungkin. " _Kesambet_ _apaan_ kamu Gopal? Sampai menanyakan hal berkaitan dengan logika?" murni kalimat sindiran dari Ying.

"He hem~ _game_ tidak membuat kita bodoh tetapi memperluas wawasan. Ilmu tidak hanya didapat dari buku tetapi dari _game_ juga!" seruan Gopal diabaikan oleh teman-temannya.

"Ya... memang benar sih... _spaceship_ sudah dilengkapi dengan fasilitas keamanan yang kuat. Jadi, kita tidak akan terkena dampak dari kecepatan teleportasi tersebut," Kaizo menjawab pertanyaan Gopal.

Fang senyum dengan angkuhnya berkata, "teknologi di luar sana sudah sangat maju daripada di Bumi."

"Tapi teknologi itu juga membuat kekacauan, itu juga tergantung sama yang memegang teknologi tersebut," seketika Fang cemberut mendengar ucapan Kaizo.

Di tengah pembicaraan mereka, angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang. Bersamaan hembusan angin tersebut, pesawat besar alias _spaceship_ bewarna gelap datang dari sebuah portal. Layar hologram muncul di hadapan Kaizo. "Lama!" kata Kaizo tanpa memberi kesempatan si penghubung berbicara.

"Maafkan saya Kapten, tadi terjadi penyerangan tidak terduga dari pihak musuh," kata Lahap.

"Aku rasa amunisi peluru dari kapal sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan musuh."

"Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mencari alasan tapi, musuh yang datang terlalu banyak."

"Terserah. Cepat bawa kami."

"Baik!"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying berjalan mendekati Fang. Sedangkan Ochobot tetap di tempatnya, melihat teman manusia yang sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengan teman alien mereka. Untuk sementara.

"Kelihatannya kamu akan pergi lama. Kami tidak akan menghalangimu seperti dulu karena ini berkaitan dengan keselamatan _galaxy_. Aku tidak akan melupakan wajah jelekmu itu," kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lembut.

Fang mendengus, kemudian tersenyum, "siapa juga yang mau diingat sama kamu pendek," dia membalas sindiran Boboiboy.

"Kalau kembali jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh untuk kami," kata Gopal. "Kamu akan memakan semua oleh-olehnya sebelum aku membagikan kepada teman yang lain," semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Fang. Gopal cemberut.

"Jaga kesehatan Fang," kata Yaya.

"Kamu pernah lihat aku sakit?" balas Fang sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan mati," ucapan Ying membuat Fang terdiam. Dilihatnya sahabatnya satu-persatu. Dia tidak akan bertemu dengan para sahabatnya dalam waktu yang begitu lama. Bohong kalau Fang tidak akan merindukan mereka.

Fang kembali menampilkan senyumannya, kali ini lebih tulus. Bukan senyuman sinis ataupun seringaian. "Aku tidak akan mati, gini-gini aku termasuk prajurit yang kuat."

"Jangan lupakan kami, Fang," kata Ochobot dibalas anggukan mantap Fang.

"Pang! Ayo berangkat!" teriakan sang Kapten sedikit membuatnya sedih. Setelah sekian lama hubungan mereka merenggang, mereka akhirnya bersatu. Tapi, Fang harus kembali berpisah karena tuntutan misi.

"Baik Kapten! Saya akan segera ke sana!" balas Fang.

Fang sekali lagi melihat sahabatnya, "sampai jumpa. Semoga kita bertemu kembali."

Keempat sahabatnya berusaha untuk tidak menampilkan kesedihan. Fang tahu itu, dia juga berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. "Hm, sampai jumpa. Kami akan menunggumu," kata Boboiboy mewakili temannya.

"Kalau terlalu lama kami akan menyusulmu," kata Ying.

"Setelah kita menyelesaikan pendidikan kita tentunya," lanjut Yaya.

"Dan setelah tubuhku kurus!" tekad Gopal.

Fang tertawa kecil, "itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama!"

"Kami akan selalu menunggumu Fang," kata Ochobot. Fang mengacungkan jempolnya.

Laki-laki berambut _raven_ tersebut berlari menuju Kaizo yang tengah berdiri menunggu sambil bersedekap. Cahaya yang keluar dari _spaceship_ tersebut menyilaukan mata keempat manusia Bumi dan robot.

Dan ketika mereka membuka mata mereka, Kaizo dan Fang beserta dengan kapal angkasa tersebut telah menghilang. "Sampai jumpa," gumam Boboiboy sambil memandang langit senja.

" _Sahabat."_

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

Boboiboy dan teman-temannya berjalan menuju kedai cokelat Tok Aba dengan lesu. Mereka berharap perasaan mereka akan lebih baik saat minum cokelat spesial milik Tok Aba tersebut.

"Dia benar-benar pergi ya...?" tanya Ying masih tidak percaya dengan keberangkatan Fang tadi.

Yaya mengangguk, "entah butuh waktu berapa lama kita menunggu dia untuk kembali dari misinya. Satu minggu? Satu bulan? Satu tahun?"

"Mungkin 100 tahun," kata Boboiboy. "Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi dia masih tetap teman kita."

"100 tahun itu sangat lama! Kita tidak akan tahu apa kita masih hidup atau tidak pada saat itu dan aku tidak akan sempat mendapatkan oleh-olehnya!" seru Gopal berderai air mata.

"Yang benar saja! Itu yang kamu khawatirkan dari semua hal yang lebih mengkhawatirkan?!" kata Ying sambil memukul kepala Gopal tanpa ada rasa belas kasihan.

"Aduh!" Gopal mengusap kepala yang baru saja di pukul oleh gadis pemegang kekuatan manipulasi waktu tersebut.

"Sudahlah kalian... Fang pergi karena ada misi demi keselamatan penghuni _galaxy_. Kita juga harus membantunya dengan menjaga keselamatan penghuni Bumi ini," Ochobot angkat suara. Mencegah perdebatan yang akan pecah.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Ochobot," kata Boboiboy mantap.

Hening sejenak, dalam hati mereka sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan sambilan mereka yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Dengan kata lain, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi pahlawan. Kembali melindungi Bumi dari kejahatan baik dari luar maupun dalam Bumi.

Dan pikiran mereka tersebut langsung hancur ketika perut mereka berbunyi dengan keras. Tidak, lebih tepatnya salah satu perut dari mereka berbunyi. Dan seketika, tiga manusia dan satu robot itu menatap Gopal datar. "Kita tidak akan bisa melindungi Bumi dengan perut kosong kan?" kata laki-laki bertubuh paling besar tersebut dengan cengiran khasnya.

Mereka yang mendengarnya pun menghela napas, "kalau begitu, ayo kita mengisi perut di kedai Tok Aba," kata Ying.

"Benar! Aku ingin segera menyantap _Chocolate Special_ milik Tok Aba," setuju Gopal dengan air liur siap menetes. Ying dengan sukarela menunjukkan wajah menjijikan.

"Jangan lupa dengan hutangmu Gopal. Aku rasa kau mulai menumpuk hutang lagi, aku melihat namamu memenuhi buku milik Tok Aba," seketika Gopal menunjukkan wajah suramnya.

"Bagaimana kalau memakan biskuit? Kamu dapat mendapatkannya secara gratis," tawar Yaya. Dan suasana kelompok tersebut langsung hening bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus sore itu.

"Kenapa teman-teman?" tanya gadis berjilbab _pink_ tersebut. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa milik Yaya, mereka tidak akan bisa bilang terus terang tentang rasa biskuit buatan gadis berjilbab tersebut. Mereka tidak sanggup membayangkan diri mereka dilempar dengan kekuatan gravitasi milik gadis penyuka warna _pink_ itu. Belum lagi dengan wajah garangnya.

 _Biskuit buatan Yaya merupakan urutan pertama dari sekian hal yang masuk kategori berbahaya di dunia ini. Melawan ratusan alien jahat merupakan pilihan yang terbaik daripada memakan biskuit Yaya._

"Aku dengar Tok Aba menjual _snack_ _home made_ di sana. Bagaimana kalau kita coba itu dulu?" kata Ying mencoba membebaskan diri dari biskuit Yaya. Tentu saja dengan senyum gugup bersama keringat dingin.

"Aku juga mau berbicara tentang itu. Aku penasaran dengan rasanya, ya kan Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan antusias milik Boboiboy.

"Aku yakin rasanya sangat enak! Aku membantu beliau ketika membuat _snack_ itu," jawab Boboiboy.

Yaya berpikir, Ochobot melayang dengan ekspresi jenuh melihat interaksi teman manusianya. "Ok," ucapan Yaya membuat ketiga temannya sumringah. "Setelah itu kita makan biskuitku bersama-sama," dan kebahagiaan sesaat mereka hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ya, dengan senang hati Gopal akan memakan semuanya," celetuk Boboiboy spontan. Ditambah dengan senyum polosnya.

Di sini Gopal cengo.

"Aku yakin biskuitmu akan membantu Gopal menguruskan badannya," dukungan tak terduga dari Ying membuat Gopal tambah tercengang. Dia kehabisan kata-kata mendengar ucapan kedua temannya seakan menyuruhnya untuk melayangkan nyawanya dengan memakan biskuit keramat milik Yaya.

"Hanya Gopal? Kalian tidak?" Yaya menatap Ochobot yang dari tadi diam. "Bagaimana denganmu Ochobot?"

"Aku rasa robot tidak bisa memakan biskuit Yaya," kata Ochobot.

Dan mereka berjalan menuju kedai Tok Aba bersama dengan langit senja.

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

"Dan saya melihat wajah mereka sangat lucu ketika saya sudah mau diangkat ke _spaceship_ ," Boboiboy dan teman-temannya terdiam ketika melihat Tok Aba tertawa bersama sahabat mereka yang baru saja berangkat 30 menit yang lalu.

"Kamu seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu, dilihat dari interaksi kalian, mereka sangat sayang padamu lho..." kata nasihat lembut dari Tok Aba membuat Fang yang sedang meminum _hot chocolate_ tersenyum tipis. "Saya tahu kok... meskipun mereka menyebalkan. Begini-begini saya juga sayang sama teman-teman saya."

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Seketika dua orang yang tengah berbincang tersebut terdiam. Terkejut dengan teriakan Boboiboy. Wajah yang dipasang laki-laki tersebut serius. Begitu juga dengan Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Sedangkan Ochobot memutar matanya, dia tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Fang, kami butuh penjelasanmu. Aku rasa kamu memberitahu kami tentang keberangkatan misi yang akan kamu jalani hari ini. Apa kami salah?" tanya Yaya masih dengan wajah seriusnya.

Fang tersenyum, "aku tidak membayangkan reaksi kalian akan seserius ini. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?" dia memegang dagunya menandakan kalau dia sedang berpikir.

"Fang kami serius. Ini bukan situasi untuk bercanda. Kami berpikir kamu akan pergi menjalani misi menyelamatkan _galaxy_ ," kata Ying.

"Ah benar!" Fang tidak menggubris ucapan teman-temannya. Dia menatap temannya satu persatu dengan senyum miringnya, " _prank_ , kurasa? Dan kalian tidak salah tentang misi dalam rangka menyelamatkan _galaxy_."

"Lalu kenapa kamu ada di sini? Bagaimana dengan oleh-olehnya?"

Semua langsung menatap datar Gopal. _"Serius kamu mengkhawatirkan masalah itu? Tidak ada yang kamu khawatirkan selain masalah makanan?"_ arti dari tatapan datar tersebut.

Senyum miring Fang hilang, dia menyesap sebentar _hot chocolate_ miliknya. "Aku dikeluarkan. Tepat 30 menit yang lalu."

Wajah serius milik Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal hilang. "He?"

Fang mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, "Kak Kaizo itu... aku tidak tahu kalau dia dapat membaca pikiranku," gerutunya.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Fang?" tanya Boboiboy tidak mengerti gerutuan sahabat sekaligus _rivalnya_ tersebut.

"Kaizo menyuruh Fang tinggal di Bumi. Misinya diganti menjadi menjaga Bumi," kata Ochobot yang sedari tadi diam. Semua langsung menatap Ochobot.

"Kamu tahu ini Ochobot?" tanya Yaya.

"Um. Aku masih ingat Fang bercerita dengan gembira kalau dia masih bisa tinggal di Bumi lebih lama dan menyuruhku untuk tidak bilang ke kalian sampai dia berhasil mengerjai kalian. Kaizo juga ikut serta mengerjai kalian," jawab Ochobot.

"Lalu kita nge-drama tadi _ngapain_? Mati sana kau Fang!"

"Aku rasa kamu menyuruhku untuk tidak mati 30 menit yang lalu, Ying," senyuman jahil Fang tunjukkan.

"O ho... begitukah? Kesedihan kami sia-sia ketika mendengar kamu akan pergi menjalani misi di tempat yang jauh. Haruskah aku membantumu untuk kembali ke _spaceship_ kakakmu? Kami bisa memberitahunya bahwa kami tidak membutuhkan orang yang tidak mengerti kekhawatiran temannya," kata Yaya dengan nada mengancam. Aura yang ia keluarkan terasa sangat berbahaya. Gopal dengan tubuh gemetar mengambil jarak yang jauh dari teman berjilbabnya tersebut.

"A ha ha ha... _gak_ lucu bercandaanmu Yaya..." Fang bersama dengan tawa garingnya. Mata _ruby_ -nya melihat aura yang sama di sebelah Yaya. "Candaan? Kau kira aku menyumpah serapahimu mati itu candaan ha?" datanglah Ying dengan sifat buasnya. Bahkan ada asap yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Y-ya maaf... Kak Kaizo menyadari kalau aku ingin tinggal di sini bersama kalian lebih lama lagi. Jadi, dia langsung menendangku ke sini lagi sedetik setelah kami masuk _spaceship_ ," Fang berusaha menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia masih bisa ada di Bumi.

Fang masih bisa melihat kedua teman perempuannya masih dalam mode garang. Sepertinya dirinya tidak tertolong lagi. Dia tidak bisa menghindari kedua temannya tersebut.

Tunggu.

Sekilas dia bisa melihat percikan bewarna merah yang baru saja melintas. Jangan-jangan...

"Haa... benar-benar memalukan. Menyesal sudah aku bilang hal memalukan tadi. _Aku tidak akan melupakanmu_ hah? Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin melupakan teman bodoh satu ini," Boboiboy yang sudah masuk dalam mode Halilintar siap dengan _pedang halilintar_ nya.

"Kau juga Boboiboy?! Hei! Ini hanya masalah kecil. Menyerangku tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, ya kan Ochobot, Gopal?" Fang mencari pembelaan dari kedua temannya yang tersisa.

Tapi sepertinya mustahil melihat Ochobot yang diam saja dan Gopal yang tersenyum dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan. "Maaf ya Fang... sebenarnya aku juga setuju dengan mereka," kata Gopal.

Fang langsung menatap Ochobot. Tidak ada reaksi. Dia beralih ke Tok Aba dan gelengan kepala yang ia terima.

"Ok, ok, ok! Aku minta maaf telah mengerjai kalian! Jadi berhenti menatapku seakan-akan kalian bertiga akan membunuhku!" kata Fang menyerah. Seharusnya dia memprediksi reaksi mereka yang mengamuk seperti ini. Dia jadi ingat dengan amukan Yaya dan Ying saat mereka masih SD dulu.

"Tentu saja kami akan memaafkanmu," kata Ying membuat Fang tersenyum lega. "Setelah menghajarmu tentunya," lanjutan dari Yaya membuatnya tersenyum hambar.

"E-e- ELANG BAYANG!" bayangan hitam berbentuk elang muncul. Fang langsung menaikinya. "Terbang jauh! Kabur dari mereka! Cepat!" katanya tidak jelas tapi si elang menurutinya.

"Jangan kabur kamu Fang!"

"Tarikan Gravitasi!"

"Tendangan _sonic_!"

"Tusukan Halilintar!"

 **Blar!**

"GYAAA!"

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

"Baik! Saya akan menjelaskan situasi saat ini! Kami saat ini ada di depan bank Pulau Rintis. Beberapa saat lalu terjadi perampokan dan menyandera pengunjung yang ada di bank. Polisi masih belum melakukan gerakan apapun karena memikirkan keadaan orang-orang yang tengah menjadi tawanan. Kami tidak tahu─ _bzzt_..."

 **BLAM!**

 **DUAGH!**

"KYAA!"

Muncul _glitch_ di kamera akibat ledakan tiba-tiba. Debu berterbangan membuat orang yang ada di dekat lokasi bank terbatuk-batuk. Sang presenter terdiam sejenak, mengamati keadaan yang muncul tiba-tiba tadi.

"Pak Polisi, bisa saya pinjam _megaphone_ nya?"

Kamera tanpa sengaja menyorot laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket merah-hitam dan topi dengan warna yang serupa. Wajahnya tidak dapat dilihat dengan jelas karena laki-laki itu menutupi wajahnya dengan masker hitam.

"Lihat! Itu _Hidden Hero_! Mereka datang untuk menyelamatkan para tawanan!" sang presenter akhirnya berbicara.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang baru saja menerima _megaphone_ dari polisi langsung menyalakan benda tersebut. **[Ekhem! Ok para perampok dengarkan aku. Kalau kalian tidak segera melepaskan para tawanan dan mengembalikan apa yang kalian ambil dari bank itu, bayangan milik temanku akan menyeret kalian keluar secara paksa. Atau kalian mau memilih pilihan lain?]**

Hening. Tidak ada gerakan atau balasan dari perampok tersebut. **[Kalau kalian tidak menuruti kami, aku tidak yakin dengan teman-temanku yang lain menahan diri untuk menerbangkan kalian keluar Bumi]** ancaman yang tidak masuk akal bagi orang yang tidak percaya dengan kekuatan supranatural.

 **[Dalam hitungan ketiga kalian tidak keluar, aku akan meledakkan tempat persembunyian kalian!]**

"Anu... maaf _Hero_ , aku rasa kita harus menyelamatkan para tawanan sebelum melakukan tindakan yang membahayakan orang-orang yang ada di dalam."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "tenang saja Pak Polisi. Kami selalu memperhatikan keselamatan para tawanan. Saya tidak sendiri, teman-teman saya mungkin sudah membawa para tawanan keluar."

"Baze!" teriakan perempuan yang berasal dari atas membuat semua orang mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Wah! _Gravitation Hero_! Dia membawa semua tawanan yang ada di bank!" para warga bersorak. Kagum dengan pahlawan yang baru-baru ini muncul.

"Oh! Gravy! Apakah ini sudah semua?" tanya laki-laki yang dipanggil Baze itu setelah perempuan berjilbab dengan topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya mendarat dengan mulus. "Ya, ini semua sudah selesai. Shadow, Loke, dan Tya masih berurusan dengan perampok. Seperti yang dikatakan Chosa, perampoknya ada 5 anggota," jawab Gravy sekaligus melapor.

"Kita tidak perlu membantu mereka kan? Cuma 5 juga," tanya Baze.

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi para perampok itu keluar. Yang aku lihat tadi sih," jawab Gravy.

 **Bruk!**

"Kami sudah selesai, mereka sangat bebal," gerutuan yang tiba-tiba datang berasal dari belakang mereka membuat Baze dan Gravy menoleh. Jangan lupa dengan para perampok yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan masuk dengan rapi di mobil polisi.

"Sejak kapan..." polisi tercengang. Mereka yakin sedetik yang lalu mobil mereka kosong dan saat mereka mengedipkan mata, para perampok itu sudah ada di mobil.

"Ah, baru saja kami bicarakan," Gravy melihat laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan wajah yang ditutupi masker tergeletak di samping laki-laki yang menggunakan topeng rubah.

"Itu Loke kenapa? Aku rasa mereka tidak sekuat itu jika si Loke tidak teralihkan perhatiannya," tanya Gravy.

Perempuan berkuncir dua dengan muka yang ditutupi dengan topeng seperti milik Gravy melirik Loke. "Ah... dia? Kamu tahu? Dia hampir saja terkena _sogok_ dari si perampok," jawab Tya.

"Benar, sudah tahu uang hasil rampokan malah diterima," timpal Shadow.

"Ugh... ya maaf... khilaf. Aku ingin membayar hutangku," kata Loke membela diri.

"Ya kenapa kamu tidak jual saja _video game_ -mu? Aku yakin kamu akan dapat uang banyak," kata Baze.

"Kadang aku heran, dia bisa beli _video game_ yang mahal tapi tidak bisa bayar minuman yang harganya tidak seberapa," sinis Tya.

"A-anu..." polisi menginterupsi sekelompok anak remaja tersebut.

"Ah benar, kami masih ada dalam misi. Ada apa Pak Polisi?" tanya Shadow.

Polisi tersebut sedikit gelagapan. Dia akhirnya mengambil posisi hormat sejenak, "terima kasih telah menolong kami. Padahal kami polisi, sampai dibantu dengan anak remaja betapa payahnya kami. Maafkan kami, polisi yang seharusnya membawa ketenangan di kota ini sampai merepotkan kalian, _Hidden Hero_. Kami minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya!"

Kelima remaja itu saling bertatapan, mereka kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak perlu segitunya Pak Polisi... karena kami mendapat kekuatan yang melebihi manusia, kami merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk membantu menjaga kedamaian di kota ini," kata Gravy merendah.

"Kalau begitu Pak Polisi, kami serahkan sisanya pada Anda semua," setelah Baze mengatakan hal tersebut, bayangan besar menutupi lima remaja dan menghilang.

"Terima kasih, _Hidden Hero_."

* * *

 **SGSH**

* * *

"Pada akhirnya," keempat remaja itu mengalihkan atensinya pada laki-laki yang sibuk mengaduk minumannya. "kita memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitas kita," lanjut laki-laki itu sambil menghela napas.

Keempat temannya saling bertatapan, "memangnya kenapa dengan itu Boboiboy? Kamu kan yang mengusulkan untuk menyembunyikan identitas kita. Sampai membuat nama alias..." tanya Yaya.

"Memang," jawab Boboiboy. "Tapi tidak dengan nama kelompok kita. Apa-apaan coba _Hidden Hero_?! Itu sangat memalukan!"

Seketika, mereka berlima menjadi sorotan pengunjung kafe yang mereka singgahi. "Oi, bisa lebih kecil suaranya? Kamu yang malu-maluin kita di sini," sinis Ying. Boboiboy menanggapi dengan cengiran khasnya dan membuat gestur maaf.

" _Hidden Hero_ , Pahlawan Tersembunyi. Kita tidak menyembunyikan apapun kecuali dengan identitas kita. Dan nama kelompok ini tersebar luas di masyarakat, siapa yang mengusulkan nama kelompok ini?" kata Boboiboy.

"Aku setuju dengan Boboiboy. Si maniak _game_ itu yang memaksa menamai kelompok kita dengan nama memalukan," kata Ying.

" _Dey_! Itu nama yang keren tahu! Kita menyembunyikan identitas kita, menyembunyikan kekuatan kita ketika kita tidak memakai topeng, dan hidup berbaur dengan masyarakat tanpa tahu bahwa kita adalah Pahlawan. Karena itu aku mengusulkan nama _Hidden Hero_ , Pahlawan yang diam-diam melindungi masyarakat," jelas Gopal dengan mulut penuh dengan kue.

Yaya dan Ying menatap Gopal jijik, "pilih antara makan dan berbicara, jangan keduanya. Kamu tidak tahu orang di sekitarmu akan terkena cipratan makanan yang kamu kunyah itu," nasihat Yaya. Gopal hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Pfft," Fang menahan tawa. " _Pahlawan yang diam-diam melindungi masyarakat_ katanya?"

"Ada yang salah dengan itu Fang?" tanya Gopal sengit.

"Tentu saja, kita secara terang-terangan menolong mereka. Karena itu kita dikenal oleh masyarakat secara luas bodoh," jawab Fang tak kalah sengit.

"Apa─ _uhuk_!" Gopal tersedak.

"Dibilang pilih salah satu antara makan dan minum," tegur Boboiboy.

"Bodo amat, kalian juga tidak protes tentang nama alias kalian yang aneh, kenapa malah protes sama nama kelompok?"

"Ya kan nama aliasnya ditentukan sama Ochobot, dia mengacak nama kita dengan nama kekuatan kita. Dan Boboiboy mempunyai banyak nama dari nama kekuatannya," Boboiboy menunjukkan tanda _peace_.

"Dan saat itu kita tidak punya pilihan nama lain untuk kelompok ini karena kita butuh kode untuk berkumpul," kata Fang.

"Pada dasarnya nama itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari salah satu orang yang kamu dengar kan Gopal? Dan secara cepat kamu memutuskan memberi nama kelompok ini tanpa persetujuan kita," kata Yaya. Gopal merasa terpojok dan memilih untuk menghabiskan minumannya.

"Terserah, nama kelompok ini dan nama alias kita sudah terlanjur di buat. Itu sudah lebih dari 2 bulan setelah kita kembali mengambil kembali profesi kita untuk menjadi _Pahlawan_ , telat untuk protes sekarang," gerutu Gopal.

"Ok, lupakan tentang itu. Maaf telah mengungkitnya, sekarang kita punya pekerjaan," kata Boboiboy menghentikan perdebatan tak berarti. Jam keempat temannya berkedip, menunjukkan ada pesan masuk.

 **Hidden Hero** _ **diharap berkumpul di markas.**_

Pesan kedua muncul.

 _ **Segera.**_

"Lagi? Berapa kali kita berkumpul bulan ini? Kita tidak ada hari libur gitu?" keluh Gopal.

"Tidak ada kata libur bagi penjaga keamanan Bumi Gopal," kata Boboiboy.

"Ini sudah menjadi risiko kita mengambil pekerjaan ini," kata Ying kemudian menghabiskan minumannya yang tinggal separuh gelas.

"Kuharap bukan misi yang bisa diatasi manusia biasa. Kita memang Pahlawan, tapi di spesialis berbeda," kata Yaya.

"Seperti perampokan 3 minggu yang lalu misalnya? Aku yakin mereka bisa mengatasinya. Boboiboy saat itu terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan," kata Fang.

Pembicaraan ditutup dengan tawa gugup dari si pemimpin ─dipilih tanpa mendengar pendapat Boboiboy.

Jam mereka berlima kembali berkedip.

 _ **Jangan membuang-buang waktu. Setiap detik yang kalian buang, banyak nyawa sudah melayang. Cepat ke sini atau aku membelah kalian dengan pedang tenaga sebagai hukuman.**_

 _ **-Kaizo.**_

"Kapten?!" Fang terkejut.

"Apa maksudnya membelah kita dengan pedang tenaga? Bercanda kan?" protes Gopal.

"Nyawa melayang maksudnya apa?!" teriak Boboiboy.

"Jika kita punya waktu untuk berteriak kita harus cepat ke sana! Aku rasa ini benar-benar genting," kata Ying.

Keempat orang itu mengangguk dan bergegas pergi dari kafe tersebut.

"Tunggu!" interupsi dari Yaya membuat mereka bertambah panik.

"Apalagi Yaya?! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" protes Ying.

"Kita belum membayar pesanan kita," seketika kelompok remaja itu terdiam sejenak.

"Benar juga. Kita bayar dengan cepat dan pergi ke markas!" kata Boboiboy.

Lima remaja yang merupakan _Hidden Hero_ itu berlari keluar kafe menuju markas mereka. Menghadapi misi baru mereka.

Mereka berlima adalah pahlawan dan sebutan itu terus menempel semenjak mereka melawan alien untuk pertama kalinya di Bumi, sejak jam _kuasa_ itu mereka dapatkan serta pertemuan mereka yang menjalin tali persahabatan mereka.

Hubungan mereka tidak selalu lurus tidak juga selalu di atas, tali persahabatan mereka tidak sekuat baja yang sulit dihancurkan. Ada kalanya mereka merasa tali persahabatan ini tidak benar, pilihan mereka untuk menjaga bumi salah, hidup mereka seharusnya tidak seperti ini, memikirkan keselamatan makhluk bumi daripada keselamatan mereka sendiri dan terjun bebas menuju kematian.

 _Mereka ingin menolak takdir mereka._

 _Mereka ingin bebas dari kutukan mereka._

 _Mereka ingin hidup normal seperti manusia lainnya._

Bagaimana jika mereka hidup seperti itu? Mereka pernah memikirkan itu. Berjuta-juta kali dalam hidup mereka.

Tentu saja Adu Du akan menguasai Bumi karena BoBoiBoy tidak mengejar si pencuri coklat milik Tok Aba. Bumi dalam bahaya karena tidak ada yang bisa melawan kekuatan _Sphera_. Banyak alien yang berdatangan ke Bumi dan bertarung menjatuhkan Adu Du untuk merebut kekuasaan. Yang paling penting...

 _Tali persahabatan mereka yang sekarang tidak akan terbentuk._

Mereka mengambil hal positif yang mereka dapat dari takdir mereka dan mengubah kutukan mereka menjadi sebuah keberkahan. Berusaha hidup normal sebisa mungkin meskipun julukan pahlawan tidak akan pernah lepas.

Setidaknya mereka bisa hidup bahagia saat ini.

 _Dengan menjadi_ Hidden Hero _di Bumi._

 **[The END]**

* * *

 _ **Ookee... yang pernah baca chapter ini pasti berpikir "lha ini kan pernah di upload. Kok di upload lagi?"**_

 _ **Itu karena aku sebenarnya berencana untuk mengakhiri cerita ini di chapter ini. Karena sebelumnya aku kebablasan buat cerita ini hampir ke chapter 9 kemudian stuck lalu malas untuk melanjutkan #PLAK! akhirnya aku mengedit kembali chapter ini dan memutuskan untuk menjadikan chapter ini benar-benar yang terakhir dan tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya sequel or prequel karena banyak ide cerita lain yang bergentayangan di kepalaku. Nantikan cerita-cerita itu entah berapa tahun lagi (Te hee~)**_

 _ **See you in another story~**_

 _ **[2019.04.27 Say Goodbye Say Hello The End]**_


End file.
